The New Divinity :Incomplete:
by The Kirby Kid
Summary: 16 years after the events in The Gerudo Keepsake, another young Link is caught in a private mission; rescue Queen Zelda's daughter from the Dark World. [ INCOMPLETE ]
1. The Missing Link V 1,1 Revised

**The Missing Link *Revised*  
Formerly "Do you Want to Be Invincible?" **

V1.1

By: The Kirby Kid thekirbykid@hotmail.com 

  
**Disclaimer:**

_It's a funny story actually. When Mr. Miyamoto came to me and asked me to write another Zelda fic. I was like... "sure, why not. After all, you created, and thus you and Nintendo own the rights to _**_The Legend of Zelda_**_ right?". Mr. Miyamoto was like "Yeah dude!". Then I woke up._

***************

.

**Notes from the Author._ ( That would be me )_**

_**NEW** This is a revised copy of what was originally called _**_"Do you want to be Invincible?" _**_Like my last fic, there will be 3 'parts' to it. The entire book will be called "A new Divinity". Sounds fruity, I know...but I couldn't come up with anything better. That's all folks! _

Welcome to the Sequal of my last fic, "**_The Gerudo Keepsake!_**_" Hello all you crazy guys and gals. For now, I'm just gonna put up the same message I did for the first part of my first Zelda fic: A Kid Named Link:_

Before I start, you should know that you're going to see a lot of familiar names. Names like Link and Zelda. I just want you to know that these aren't THE Link and Zelda from any game previous or any game to come.

Names like Link and Zelda are important in Hyrule, and hence get passed on from generation to generation. I'm taking that little fact and using it for other recognizable names too.

So as a reminder, if you read any name you remember from a past Zelda game just remember, that isn't THE character, it's another character with the same name.

Complicated enough for ya? Good! Hope you enjoy my new multi-parter. Please comment if you read it in a review...if you've got the time of course. Thanks.

**Now, on with the story:**

********** 

The sun was inching slowly over the highest point of the sky above the Castle courtyard. A few people were strolling by, castle workers that were heading to town for a break. There where a few soldiers and guards milling about, some sparring with fellow soldiers, others watching, some bragging to their mates about their latest catch.....fish that is.

It was all very interesting to the young boy of 12, who was looking at a nearby training weapons rack. The boy was dressed in a greenish-brown tunic, and sported brown tights underneath. Covering his dirty blonde head was a green tuke, which was quickly becoming the style at the time.

The boy stared at the weapons rack for a second longer, and then chose a long wooden broadsword from the "tykes" section of the stand. He weighed it carefully and then swung it expertly through the air.

Laughing, he brushed his hair aside and pointed the weapon to another boy who was sitting on the pavement of the courtyard. The kid seemed to be more interested in the clouds than in the weapons.

"Hey you!" , the boy with the sword hollered.

The other glanced over at him, and then turned away. "My name is not 'You', Rocco. I know your name, the least you could do is learn mine." he grumbled quietly.

"I don't _care_ what your name is!", Rocco yelled. " Freaking new kid... fine. Hey Link! Get over here, let's fight!"

The other boy looked at him with deep blue eyes. "Why should I fight you?", he asked calmly.

Rocco smirked. "How about for rights to who gets to wear my outfit. I'm tired of you stealing my ideas anyway!", he pointed to Link's clothing as he spoke. The other boy wore a green tunic and a green tuke, as Rocco did, but Link also had leather shorts beneath his tunic, and brown leather boots.

"I told you, I wore this before I came to Hyrule!", Link shouted back. He turned away from him once again. "Moron." he growled silently.

"What'd you say, freak?"

"Nothing, buzz off!" Link shouted.

Rocco sneered. "Oh I know why you don't want to fight..."

"Let me guess, it's because I'm chicken isn't it? You win, now leave me alone."

"I-I uh... wasn't gonna say that!", Rocco lied.

"Oh?", Link mused. "Then it must be because I'm a wimp right?"

"Whu..."

"Or a girly-boy?"

"Uh..." Rocco mumbled. "Uh....no...it's because you've got bad traits!!"

Link ears sharpened and he turned to the other boy. "What?"

Rocco smiled and shrugged. "Oh I'm just saying I can't really blame you for being a wimp. You get it from your Uncle's side, after all."

Link stood up, furious. Even standing at full height he was still several inches shorter than the 5'3'' Rocco. Rocco being a full 2 years older than Link might have had something to do with that. Still, right now, Link wasn't thinking about height advantage.

"My Uncle has the strongest traits!", he blasted.

"Prove it.", Rocco said, and he calmly threw Link a weapon. It was another wooden child's broadsword. Link caught it in the chest and was knocked down to his bottom.

Rocco and a few of the soldiers who were paying attention to the altercation laughed. Rocco swung the sword down and pointed it to the flustered Link. "Defend yourself!", he shouted, and with that he attacked.

The first strike was an overhead swipe towards the fallen boy. Link was barely able to roll out of the way before the wooden sword slashed the pavement where he once was.

Link got to his feet and attempted to bring his sword up, with horrendous results. He ended up swinging the sword into the air and behind him, falling backwards at the same time. He did however manage to nick Rocco's chin with the false swipe.

Rocco reared back and wiped his chin angrily. He assaulted Link again, this time with a horizontal swipe to the midsection. Link swung his sword forward to block, and crashed his weapon into Rocco's. The other boy was sent back on his heels by the force of the blow. This Link was quite strong for his age.

But he wasn't strong enough. Rocco recovered and brought the sword down on an arc on Link again. Link held his sword to his face, parallel to the ground and braced himself. The first blow smashed so hard against Link's sword, he could feel the force siding down his bones. He slipped and fell to his bottom again, while Rocco continued his barrage.

A few of the soldiers gathered around to watch the amusing dispute. Rocco had been training day in and out with his father, so he was becoming quite proficient with his weapon. Meanwhile, this is the first time anyone had remembered Link holding a weapon ( if they remembered him at all ). It made for quite the one-sided session.

Again and again Rocco brought the sword down hard on the boy. Link was gritting his teeth, just trying to hold on for dear life. Another blow registered against his blade, and another shock traveled down his arms. Link panted heavily. It was no use, he couldn't compete against Rocco. It was stupid of him even fighting with him in the first place.

As Rocco raised his weapon high for another strike, Link jutted his best foot forward in an flailing gesture. He tried to aim it at Rocco's midsection, but ended up connecting with something a bit lower down. 

Rocco gasped and dropped his weapon. The other soldiers winced visibly and shook their heads. Link watched in horror as Rocco held himself and fell to his knees, wheezing.

"AaAaaAaaaaAAaaAaaaahhhhhhh", Rocco gasped.

"Hey, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! It was a reflex!" Link said hurriedly.

"AaAaaAaaaaAAaaAaaaahhhhhhh", Rocco gasped.

"HEY!", a voice sounded. The soldiers around the scene parted as a large man dressed in leather armor entered the courtyard. 

"Hi Rocky.", a soldier hailed. "First Rank back from their rounds already eh?"

The man nodded and looked to the boy who was squirming on the ground. "What the hell happened here?"

The same soldier shrugged. "Rocco and the boy here had a little spar. The boy finished it by kickin him where the sun don't shine.", he said, grinning widely.

The man, Rocky, looked at Link angrily and grabbed him by the scruff of his tunic. Link gulped and looked at him wearily. The man was easily 6 feet plus. He was wearing Hylian Light Registered Armor, basically of the same shape and design of Hylian Armor, but made of leather instead of metal. It made for greater mobility, while still offering some protection. It also made certain men look like beasts. Rocky here was a great example.

"You little freak!", he shouted. At least know Link knew where Rocco got it from. "You can't fight worth a damn, so you kick instead?"

"It sounds so logical when you say it like that."

Rocky growled and raised a gloved hand, before a voice boomed in the courtyard. "RELEASE THE BOY!", the voice said.

Rocky turned around. Behind him was a man in the same Hylian Light Armor. He was shorter than Rocky at 5'8'', and a little stockier. He had dark blue hair, and wore a thick parted moustache on his face.

The other soldiers, sensing a fight in the air, gathered around, while giving the two men plenty of space. Whenever there was a chance to see two soldiers of the First Rank throw down, they took it. It was usually a good match.

Rocky smiled and released his grip on Link, unfortunately for the boy, who was 6 feet in the air at the time. He fell to the ground in a heap.

The new soldier didn't move his gaze while he spoke. "You ok, Link?", he asked.

Link got up and backed away into the crowd. "I'm doing better than Rocco.", he called back. That elicited a few laughs.

Rocky growled as Rocco scampered back into the crowd to watch. "Your nephew isn't worth the clothes on his back, Adrel.". With that, he walked over to the sparring weapons rack, soldiers parting the way for him. "And if you disagree, come on and back it up!", Picking up a wooden weapon and shield as he spoke.

Adrel chuckled."Like father, like son.", he said quietly. He stepped over to the weapons rack, picked a slim wooden broadsword and an oak buckler, and headed back into the center of the courtyard with Rocky.

With weapons at the ready, the two circled each other like wolves. A few chants and cheers came up from the crowd, usually of the "Go Rocky" variety. Link watched the match intently.

Rocky started the match with a jab towards Adrel's temple. Adrel brought his shield up and moved his head slightly as the weapon grazed hard against the oak surface. At the same time, he swung his weapon down towards Rocky's neck. Rocky easily parried the move with a hard crash of his sword. Adrel was knocked slightly off balance by the counter, and as his sword hung in the air for that split second Rocky made his move.

With a grunt, the larger man slashed his sword in the opposite direction, heading for Adrel's head. Adrel expertly spun in a circle, Rocky's attack narrowly missing him, and crashed his oak shield into the larger man's face.

An intrigued "ooooooohh" came from the crowd, as Rocky reeled slightly, then faced Adrel with a viscous scowl. Without a word, he leapt forward, stabbing with his weapon.

Adrel caught the offending sword with his own, pinning it to the ground with a hard crash. What he did next amazed Link, and a lot of the onlookers. The stocky man shifted his weight to the ball of his left foot, and swung around in a full circle. The move was so fast, Rocco's sword still lay pinned to the ground by the leftover force.

Link watched as the air seemed to distort around his Uncle's blade, as Adrel's strike reached 350 degrees, and was inches away from connecting with Rocky's stunned face.

"**ENOUGH!!**", a voice blasted through the courtyard. Adrel stopped his attack, the sword an inch away from a nervous Rocky. Rocky wasn't nervous about Adrel though, he was worried about the voice, or more importantly, from whom it came from.

The other soldiers whipped around to the direction of the voice, milling about nervously. Someone was coming through the crowd, but Link couldn't see him clearly until the soldiers nervously got out of the persons way.

The man wasn't as tall as Rocky...nearly nobody was, but his presence made him seem like a mountain compared to the soldier. He stood at 5'10'', and was slim and muscular, but not muscle-bound. He wore a silver-colored tunic and black pants, with silver fingerless gloves and boots. He wore something over his head, almost like a silver tuke, but it covered the entire top half of his face. Link couldn't see any eye-holes, and he had no idea how this man could see. Long dirty-blonde hair fell from beneath the tuke-mask and past his shoulders. He had a long slim and slightly curved sword strapped vertically to his back.

Link was awestruck, and he wasn't the only one. Even his uncle lowered his weapon to the ground and stepped away. Link's uncle was the strongest man he's ever known, but this person...this person seemed...

... Invincible.

Incidently, that's exactly what the others called him.

"Uh...Invincible.", Rocky said nervously. He scratched the back of his head. "We..uh.. we were just. Our boys, see...they were".

"The Royalty walks through this Courtyard at least 10 times a day.", Invincible growled. "They do not have to see their First Rank soldiers acting like little children."

The crowd of soldiers mumbled nervously. Invincible turned his head slightly. "Nor do they have to see their Soldiers acting like gamblers at a Cucco-fight."

The crowd silenced, and the man turned to the former combatants. He turned his head slightly back to the crowd. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"YES SIR!!!" The soldiers shouted.

Again, Invincible turned to Rocky and Adrel. "If you want to spar, spar...but keep it professional."

"Yes sir, Invincible sir!", Rocky and Adrel announced at attention.

The man nodded and started back towards the Castle. He stopped for a moment, and didn't bother looking back. "Boys...."

Link blinked. Was he referring to him? He and Rocco looked at each other, then at Invincible, sweating slightly. "Yes, sir?", they asked in unison.

"Stable duty."

S...stable.... Link shuddered. All those horses...all that waste. Oh this was punishment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

Link and Rocco quickly looked to each other, and then back at the Invincible. "YES SIR, INVINCIBLE SIR!!"

With that, the man walked back to the castle, and the rest of the soldiers departed the area, mumbling about the cool fight and of course, the appearance of Invincible ...even if it was a talking down to.

Adrel sighed and looked down at Link. With a quick smile, he left the area, Rocky walking beside him. Link guessed there was no hard feelings.

Link looked back into the courtyard to get another glimpse of the man, but he was nowhere to be seen. The boy sighed and started towards the stable.

********** 

  
It was now nearing night in the Kingdom of Hyrule. A few miles off in the neighboring town of Kakkariko, a few of the villages boys were still outside. They sat clustered at a table in the backyard of a house, lighted by outdoor torches. Several green rupees lay clustered in the center of the table. Cards were being drawn.

"Screw it, I'm out", stated a shaggy haired boy, and he threw his cards down to the table.

"How about you Mikel? You still in?", a voice from the table asked.

"Don't get your rocks in a knit, Rune.", A short black-haired voice said quietly. He stared at his cards carefully, then looked to the pot of money in the center. "I'm in for 5, and I'll raise ya 10."

"Forget it." a pudgy boy said, as he dropped his cards. "You two are too serious for me."

Mikel smiled and looked to his sole opponent. While the other kids in the game were human, this was slightly more obdurate. The Goron looked up from his cards briefly with his small beady eyes, and rubbed his sprouting flinty goatee. His massive hands were perfect for concealing his cards from wandering eyes.

"I'll see your 10, and raise you another 10.", he said quietly, throwing blue rupees into the pot.

"You're bluffing."

The Goron's expression didn't change. "Try me."

Mikel looked at his cards carefully. 4 of a kind. He sweated nervously, and then sighed and threw his cards down. "Damn rock. What you got, flush?"

The Goron grinned sheepishly and faced his cards. "You were right, I was bluffing." He reached over and poured the rupees into a little leather bag. Mikel and the other boys groaned painfully. 

"Crap, that was my allowance!", Mikel complained.

Rune looked up carefully. "You want it back? I'll give it back if you really..."

Mikel brought his hands up and shook them vigorously. "No no! You won it fair and square, Rune. My fault for trying to read the expression of someone with practice being stone-faced, right?"

The boys laughed. Rune smiled and stood up. It was funny enough having a Goron regularly hang out with Elven people, but this young Goron was even funnier. He wore pants. Blue tights that somehow managed to fit and not tear when he sat. How or why he wore or needed pants was another matter, but he was a friend to most of the kids of the village.

"I'm outta here.", said the dark-haired boy. The shaggy-haired and pudgy kid followed and left the yard. Lastly, Mikel left to, waving to the Goron.

Rune sighed and peered up to Death Mountain. He always wished there were more hours to the day, To lengthen the time between being in the Village,and at home.

He started his trek up the mountain, nodding to the guard who kept watch at the gate. Rune was a still growing boy, and he'd one day soon become a hearty and large Goron Brother. He just didn't want that day to happen any time soon.

An eerie light emanated from beyond a slab corner in the pathway. Rune stepped up quickly and into the corner.

A swirling, coalescing energy stood before him, enticing and beckoning. Rune took a cautious step forward, if only to examine the phenomena further. 

Before he even had a chance to scream, tongues of light whipped out from the portal and wrapped themselves completely around his body. With an unnatural force, they lifted him off the ground and into the swirling mass of light.

When it was over, the light returned to the swirling center and moved silently amongst itself, almost as if it were waiting patiently for another victim.

********** 

  
Invincible sat in the Waiting Room of the Castle, rubbing at his eyes through the super-thin and see-through material of his Tuke-mask. He was instantly aware of when Impa came through the doors.

"Tell me she's better.", Invincible asked hopefully.

Impa smiled. "Zelda's fever is gone, and she's feeling much energetic.". She crossed her arms over he ample chest. "She wants to get back to work right away, she tells me."

Invincible sighed. "Rile's done a fine job of taking care of the Kingdom while she's been sick. Why doesn't she give it a rest?"

The matriarch shrugged. "It's true the Prince is quite capable of running the Kingdom on his own, she's the Queen, and she takes it quite seriously."

Invincible agreed. After the King had abdicated the throne due to illness, Zelda had taken the responsibility of the Kingdom, including the title of 'Queen'. Sometimes she would work herself literally into illness though. He would have to sit down with her and beg her to relax sometime. 

His lips creeped into a small smile. If he knew Zelda like he thought he did, he knew she'd listen to the suggestion, and then toss it into the wind. It was perhaps a small flaw of hers.

With that thought, Invincible got to his feet. "Guess I'll be going home. Say goodnight to the kids for me."

"As always. Goodnight."

The silver-clad warrior nodded graciously and left the room. A warm comfortable bed was looking better and better at the moment.

After all, even those who were invincible needed their goodnight rests. 

********** 

  
After Link had washed the pervasive smell of dung off of his body, he readied himself for bed. His thoughts still focused on the man in the courtyard, the Invincible. The memory of his presence still made him shiver. And even with all the power of strength he felt from him while in the Courtyard, there was something else. Something Link couldn't put his finger on.

Adrel wondered into the room and patted Link on the head. "Got some good days work done I hear.", he said smiling.

"Not by choice, Uncle.", Link sighed. It wasn't something he wanted in his mind before he went to sleep. Instead, he looked up to his Uncle carefully. "Hey, Uncle....do you think you could teach me how to use a sword?"

Adrel blinked. He didn't expect this from Link. Ever since he was little, he didn't express any interest in the fighting skills, even though Adrel thought he'd make an excellent soldier. He wondered if Invincible had anything to do with it...or was it Link's little skirmish with Rocky's boy.  
It didn't matter. If Link wanted to learn, he'd teach him. "It wont' be easy boy. It'll probably be harder than what you did in the Stables today."

Link nodded. "I don't care. I wanna at least try."

Adrel nodded and patted Link on the head again. "We'll start tomorrow then.", he said as he left the room, and closed the door behind him.

Laying there in the dark, Link thought with his blue eyes wide open. He adored his Uncle, and greatly respected his strength...but he was never convinced by his Uncle to become a fighter himself. Yet, not even a glance from the Silver Man drove him to the fighting arts.

Link decided as he fell to sleep, that he wanted to become Invincible.

**NEXT:** _Link begins his training. Will the Invincible help him out? Err...doubtful, but maybe. What do I know right? ^_^. And what's up with that snatching light? And a little more clues into the identity of Invincible and the reality in which he resides. All coming up next in _**_V1.2, _**_Coming to a Fanfiction site near you. Please review if you're reading. Thanks a lot, and I'll see rya._


	2. The Missing Link V 1,2

****

The Missing Link

****

V1.2

****

By: The Kirby Kid ( thekirbykid@hotmail.com )

****

Disclaimer:

__

Hmm…. Let's see….disclaimer…disclaimer. Gotta be funny huh? Okay…I'll try this: The Legend of Zelda is copyrighted by the good people at Nintendo; DIG THAT, SUCKA!?

****

Note from the author:

__

Hey, glad to be back adding fictions to Fanfiction.net. This is V1.2 of my current fic "A New Divinity" (or The New Divinity…whatever the heck I've been putting up. ). I'm hoping this will be a more light-hearted romp than my last fic. By the way, it's a direct sequel to "**The Gerudo Keepsake**". (Shameless plug)

I'm using old software, so if the formatting isn't great, let me know and please forgive me. Also, I know it's a lot of trouble, but please send in a review if you happen to read the fic. Above all, enjoy!

On a completely unrelated note… I'm a big X-Files fan and I just wanna say… Langley, Byers and Frohike of the Lone Gunmen, rest in peace.

****

Last Chapter:

They call him 'Invincible', because he has never before been bested in combat. Who is he? Where did he come from? How is he so strong? It is these questions and others that drive the young and normally reserved Link to do what he has never even dreamed of, and take up the art of the sword. The training will be long and hard, but Link is convinced that he can also become Invincible. 

But how long can this interest last? On with the tale.

************

Standing solidly on the cobblestone of the Castle, Sir Adrel of the First Rank observed as the boy in front of him strapped on a pair of fingerless leather gloves. A few knights and workers of the Court glanced in their general direction before moving on to their respective jobs. 

When Link was finished he flexed his hands a few times, adjusted his tuke and placed his arms to his waist. Adrel nodded and removed a short sword from his belt. The blade was about a foot in length, and the hilt was wide and round.

"This is a short sword, boy.", Adrel said as he turned the blade in the sunlight. "Not a dagger, but not as long as a sword. I've seen some adults able to master a blade like this, and I think you'd be good for it." He sharply flicked the sword twice in the air as if to test it out. "It's double-edged, so it's sharp on both sides."

"I see…", Link started. "I guess that's what makes you bleed when you're stabbed with it. Fascinat….". The boy brought his sarcastic run to a halt when he saw the look on his Uncle's face.

With a grunt, Adrel placed the blade back into his sheath. "I'm done here.", he said and turned away. Link yelped and pulled on his Uncle's arm.

"Hey! Don't go! I'm sorry!". Adrel turned to the boy sharply, causing Link to lower his eyes and rub his head nervously. "Geez…you know me, Uncle. I'm an….hey I never offended you before."

Adrel drew the sword out again. "This time is different, Link.", he told the boy. "If I'm gonna be your teacher in the art of defending and maybe even killing with a blade, you must learn to be serious. You're a funny boy, but funny isn't needed here."

Link rubbed his the back of his head again and sighed. The old knight couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Heh, don't worry, your father was the same way."

This caused the boy to sharpen suddenly. "Wh-Really?" Adrel nodded.

"Yep. He was always joking, especially when he was on the job. Let's get to work then, I've got rounds around noon.". After saying that, he held the handle of the sword out for Link to take. Link reached for it with his left hand, which caused his Uncle to shake his head. The boy then tried to take it with his right, before Adrel stopped him.

Link sighed. "Is this part of the training? Or…"

"Sorry boy. I forget that you write with your left."

"Wait a minute.", Link said rapidly. "Invincible uses his right doesn't he?"

"What of it?"

"Well, maybe I should…"

Adrel stopped him there. "Link, you cannot _become_ Invincible. The only way that'll work is if you go back quite a few years and take his place in his mother's womb….and even then it's a bit tricky." He sighed and handed the blade to Link, who took it with his left. "I honestly don't know how much longer this interest in the blade arts will last, but while it does, practice it on your own terms. Do you understand?"

Link nodded and received a small buckler, which he strapped on to his right. "Hey, you're right about the handedness thing, Uncle…but I notice Invincible doesn't carry a shield."

Adrel nodded as he strapped his own round shield to his arm. "One step at a time. For all we know, he used to practice using a shield, and has decided not to. Who knows. In any case, it wont hurt."

Taking a step back from the boy, Adrel demonstrated the vertical, and horizontal blade swipes. Link followed the lesson along, his swipes amateurish and clumsy. Throughout the lesson, Adrel had to wonder whether Link had what it took for this. Link had always taken after Adrel's sister who was more of an intellectual than Adrel, or Link's father Arn, had been.

The lesson switched over to learning how to parry. Link brought the blade up parallel to his face, and Adrel moved it down a notch into it's proper position. Then, taking his own sword up, he swung it lightly against Link's. A sharp metallic CLANG filled the air, and Link's short-sword was flung into the air while the boy himself fell hard to the ground.

Adrel started towards the youngster, but Link just shook his head. "I'm okay, Uncle.", he told him.

"You want to take a break?", the knight asked. Small beads of sweat appeared on his forehead and he was breathing a little heavier than he was earlier.

Link shook his head and shook his hand in the air a couple of times. "No, I'm good."

"Great", Adrel said with a strained smile. "_Great. Well, at least he inherited Arn's endurance. This kid's running me to the ground."_

***********

Noon came and his Uncle went to his rounds, but Link wasn't tired. He decided to train by himself, and so he went through all of his Uncles lessons again in methodical, academic detail. Suddenly, he remembered the move his Uncle had used the other day against Rocky. Without really thinking it through, Link struck out with the sword and twirled in a circle.

Link was on the ground again. He just wasn't getting the balance right, he thought to himself. The youngster bent to pick up his sword, when he heard a familiar and undesired voice chuckling nearby.

Rocco was sitting atop a small cement fence at the border of the training center of the Courtyard. His dirty blonde hair was held together with a thick green headband now, instead of the tuke he wore yesterday. Link thought the guy had a womanly sense of ever-changing fashion…but decided to keep that opinion to himself. 

Rocco wasn't hanging around by himself this time. Another boy was sitting next to him. He was little shorter and stockier than Rocco, and had short-cut black hair and sharp dark eyes. Link recognized him as the son of yet another Knight in the Kings Service. He was giggling like a school-girl.

"What the heck is this?", Rocco said loudly. "You practicing for a rematch?"

Link smile was evil in nature. "Nah…if I wanted to practice for a rematch, I'd be practicing my kicks.". He shuffled his feet slightly for emphasis.

Rocco's smile dropped off his face and he skipped off the fence. His friend followed. "This kid's a real joker." , the shorter boy said.

Link stepped back as Rocco stormed towards him. "Hey, take it easy big guy. There are witnesses."

"Oh yeah, Tilly." Rocco said with a growl. "He's real funny. Let's see how much he'll be laughin' after round two.". With that, he pushed Link in the chest roughly.

Link swung his arms to keep balance, and then reared angrily at the other boy and started forward. The boy stopped when something caught his eye, and he turned his head to the side.

There, surrounded by five maidens in waiting was a girl of 12, dressed in a white and purple robe, garnered with a high belt that shone with a golden brilliance. Her blouse was white and purple in color, and decorated with the symbol of the Goddesses, the Triforce. Her blonde hair was kept in a shawl that ran down to the nape of her neck, and not a lock of hair escaped it's confines. She was staring at the boys with large green eyes that were slightly sunken in, producing very tiny bulges beneath them. It was a trait Link had only seen further East. The girl also had a few tiny dots speckled across her nose.

When the girl realized the boys were staring at her, she gave her head a quick shake and looked at them sidelong. "Are you boys practicing or fighting?"

Link and Rocco looked at themselves, and then at the girl again, still speechless. It was Tilly who spoke up.

"Indeed your Highness, we were just beginning a friendly practice. It is just a boyhood custom to tease each other with jocularity before we begin the physical section. We hope to become Knights in your Service, so it's good to begin practicing now…if it pleases you.", the boy eloquently finished with a perfect bow. 

Link turned to Rocco quickly. "Jocularity?", he whispered. Rocco simply shrugged at Link, and nodded towards the girl.

She peered at them and then smiled. "Um... good luck then, I guess.". She offered, and then continued the walk through the courtyard, with her pretty maidens surrounding them. Link noticed a tiny little baby Keaton perched on her shoulder, it's huge satellite ears twitching as it scanned what the princess viewed around the Court.,

Link realized he was holding his breath, and then let it out forcefully. "That was the Princess wasn't it?", he asked the taller boy.

"She's real pretty.", Tilly said with a goofy smile.

Rocco watched the Princess move off in the distance, and then pushed Link again. "Hey, stop staring at her!"

"Wha-?"

"I'm gonna marry the Princess. I'm gonna be her knight. You'd best remember that!"

Link stared at the taller boy and blinked. "What…ever!"

Rocco smiled. "Glad we're clear on that.". He then took Tilly in tow and walked off in the opposite direction.

Link just scratched his head in confusion. "_What the heck's wrong with that guy?_" He then shook his head at his fortune. "_Invincible one day, and then the Princess of Hyrule the next. What's next. Maybe I'll play poker with the Sage tomorrow._". 

He sighed inwardly, staring at nothing in particular. Suddenly he wasn't really in the mood to practice anymore.

************

A few hours later Rocco came up to Link again. At the time he was in the Town, sitting on a patch of grass near a water-fountain, where many young people ate and drank and generally hung-out. Up to this point, Link was having a good time relaxing.

He got up quickly and stared the other boy down. "You know Rocco…I'm not that proud that I won't square you in the jewels again, so I suggest that you back off and give me time to learn the Sword before taking me on again ok?"

The other boy raised his hands, palms facing and looked at Link pleadingly. "Listen, I need your help."

Link blinked. Rocco hurried on. "Yeah…listen, Tilly and me, we were supposed to go pick up an order of Milk from the Ranch for the Castle…but Tilly's gone hurt himself while we were training."

"Couldn't land the dismount, eh?" Now it was Rocco's turn to blink. "Never mind.", Link sighed. "What's this got to do with me?"

"I need you to go get the order."

"Why can't you do it?"

Rocco stammered. "Well…I can't. I have a date see, cute girl, daughter of Sir Natus. I would have gone…earlier…but Tilly got hurt… can't you do this for me? Come on man, they need the Magic-Milk*…all the soldiers drink it after Rounds."

__

*Lon-Lon' Ranch's alcoholic beverage. Good for you and gets you hammered all at once.

"Right. Well it looks like you've got a problem. You'll be in my prayers, Rocco.". With that, Link sat back onto the grass and looked away. 

The older boy looked at him a second, and then sighed. "Fine.", he muttered under his breath. "I wonder how impressed Invincible would be with a knight who wouldn't help out another in need…I just wonder…."

Link silently cursed the boy a mean streak. He knew this had to be bull…but still…the thought of this somehow coming back to Invincible…

Rocco smiled and handed Link a slip of paper. "Here's the order. It's real simple, just take the cart over to the Ranch. Give them the order, they'll get it ready. Then you load it up and bring it back here."

Link rolled his eyes. "Really? Now is all this before, or after I put on my boots? Wait, I'd better write this down…"

Actually laughing, Rocco slapped a hand on Link's slim shoulder. "You're a funny guy! Good luck, and thanks a lot!". He then skipped away from the fountain area and back into the Courtyard. Link watched after him with disdain and just a pinch of contempt, but then smiled to himself. This would be a good chance to prove his mettle to the others.

His sudden enthusiasm was quashed however, once he saw the large cart filled with a couple dozen empty Magic Milk bottles. "_Why couldn't they have given me a donkey?_", he lamented silently. As he took the carts handles, and started his trek towards the Ranch, he smiled grimly to himself. "_Then again, why buy a donkey when you can rent an ass for free._"

************

The sun was just at the point of setting when Link reached the Lon Lon Ranch. It had taken him nearly an hour to get there from the Castle gates, and he was exhausted. Wearily, he entered the open gates of the large homestead.

A girl saw him enter and rushed over. She was wearing a yellow blouse underneath a pair of blue overalls. Her red hair was long, and there were two intricate braids that swung on either side of her face. Freckles dotted her nose, and her green eyes shone with geniality.

"You didn't come for the order all by yourself!?", she said hurriedly as she rushed to Link's side.

Link regarded her for a moment. "I almost wish I hadn't. But I kept telling myself…'Link, you've never visited a Ranch before…'". He trailed off as he saw the look on the girls face.

"Your name's Link!? Wow that's--" . She pinched her face and quieted quickly. Link stared at her intently.

"That's what?"

"That's an interesting name, 'Link'."

"That's it?"

"Just let it go, okay?", the girl told him, and walked him over to the house.

"Okay.", Link agreed. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Talon."

"That's a weird name." The girl stopped in her tracks and looked at Link fiercely. Link could only grimace and shrug apologetically. "Did I say 'weird'? I meant…uh…'cute'!"

Talon crossed her arms across her chest and continued to stare at the boy.

"…Really cute?"

"Just stop before you injure yourself.", the girl said tiredly. She opened the door to her home for Link to enter. "You'd better take a load off. All that traveling must have made you tired…or maybe I'm being to kind and you're like this _all _the time."

"_Ouch_", Link thought. This girl had quite a wit among her. That was cool though, he liked girls with wit. Then he stopped himself. What the heck was he thinking about?

The house had a real homey feel to it. It was warm, with the fireplace lit and with all the carpets and simple draperies about, Link couldn't help but feel as if he were bunched up in a cozy sleeping bag. A little terrier came up to Talon, jumped into her arms and began licking her face.

"Almost too good to be true.", Link muttered under his breath. "All we need now is the pregnant mother…"

At that moment a woman slowly walked down the stairs. She was most obviously Talon's mother. They shared their very distinct flame-colored hair. She was dressed in a large dress that was embroidered with flowers along the hem and the short sleeves. She was very pretty, but her most distinguishing feature had to have been that her stomach was very swollen with child.

Link gulped. He had to learn to keep his mouth shut. Now Link was no fool. He knew what everyone else knew about babies, that they came from Fairies that came in the middle of the night, had a little party in the woman's stomach, and left leaving behind a baby. It was only logical. And of course the father was involved somehow.

Still, he had never actually seen a pregnant woman…well, at least not this close up, and not this bloody huge. Her stomach was like a little barrel. Link couldn't understand how the woman could even walk! Unfortunately, he found himself staring.

Fortunately, the woman took it in stride. She merrily walked up to the boy, reached down and pinched his cheek. "You must be from the castle.", she said lightly.

"Yes ma'am.". Link croaked. She smelled nice too.

"He came by himself, mama." Talon chirped. "They must have run outta donkeys."

"Be nice.", the lady murmured. "You look _just_ like him."

"Like who ma'am?"

She blinked and looked aside. "No one."

"His name's Link, mama." Talon said. "Aient that interestin'?"

Link blinked. "What?"

"I'm Malon.", the woman said quickly. "You've met my daughter already, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you have the order?", Malon asked gently.

Link ruffled through his tuke and pulled out the slip of paper. He handed it to the woman, and she looked over it quickly. "12 regular…12…yes, that's right.", she muttered.

The boy suddenly gave a start. "You're not gonna fill that order yourself in…that condition….are you?". Malon looked at him and laughed.

"Oh you silly boy.", she said smiling. "Of course not. You and the girl are, naturally. After you take a little break." She leaned close to him, placing her arms on her back. "Hey…do you want to feel it?"

Link blushed. "Wh…what?"

"My stomach, silly. I've seen you staring. Maybe it'll take the curiosity out of it."

"I don't think so ma'am."

"Hmm….okay then, Link.", she winked before walking into the kitchen. Link let out a relieved sigh, and then Talon brushed up beside him.

"You'll touch it before you leave here today, Link.", she said with a smirk. "Just about everybody does."

************

"So where's your dad? Doesn't he work on the farm?" Link asked Talon, as they were loading the cart with the large bottles with the Ranch staple milk. The boy was feeling much more refreshed with the break that they had, and his stomach was full of so much milk he was afraid cows and baby animals would start migrating towards him.

"No.", the girl said shyly. "He works at the Castle."

"What does he do?"

"Stuff…at the Castle."

"Oh…right, stuff." Link said carefully. He then glanced around the large ranch, with it's cows and fine horses grazing peacefully. "How do you guys manage a farm all by yourself?"

Talon looked to him and smiled. "Well we've got Grandpa Talon and Uncle Ingo to help us out."

"Oh.. I guess that's who you're named after."

Talon rolled her eyes. "No, I'm named after the claws of a bird."

Link growled inwardly. "_Might have well been…_", he thought as they finished loading the cart. When they were done, he regarded it carefully.

"You sure you don't wanna borrow a horse for tonight?", Talon asked sweetly. Link turned to her, and then the cart. He grabbed the handle, gave it a little pull, then paused. It was heavy, really heavy, but he could still move it. He wouldn't have to worry about thieves on the way, with Knights patrolling the land in the evening. So it was possible.

"No…I can do it.", Link told her.

Talon's smile widened and she quickly patted Link's shoulder. "It was fun having you. I hope the Castle runs out of donkey's again sometime.

Link smiled and nodded and began the trip back to the Castle. Date or no, he was sure that if Rocco and Tilly knew she was going to be there, things might have been different. 

Still, as the ache built up in his arms and legs on the journey home, Link found himself not sure if she was still worth it all.

************

Link reached the Courtyard just as they were closing the Gates, and he fell to his knees, panting heavily. He was just a little angry at the Goddesses. No matter how much fun he had at the ranch, it couldn't justify the pain that wracked his small body. If he saw Rocco then, he'd probably get into a fight with him…which in turn would cause his body even more pain. Life just wasn't fair.

A figure walked up behind him a figure that exuded so much power that Link found himself turning around nervously. In front of him stood the silver-clad Invincible. Link was picking his jaw off the floor.

"No one knew where you were." The warrior said quietly. "You had us worried.".

Link gulped. He didn't know what to say…if he could say anything. "Sorry." ,was all he could muster.

Invincible glanced at the crate of milk, and back towards the boy. "You crated this?", he asked simply. "By yourself?"

"Yes sir."

"You must have known it'd be hard."

"Yes sir.", Link gulped again. He was still panting, and so tired it was hard for him to think. "B..but I knew it wasn't impossible…so I just went ahead and did it."

Invincible regarded the boy for a moment, a fingerless glove placed against his chin. "I hear from Adrel you're taking up the Sword."

"Huh?", Link gasped. "Uh..wu.. yes sir."

"I'd like to teach you. Will you let me?"

It took a while for Link to realize he was not breathing. He took in a breath slowly, so as not to appear a complete idiot, and nodded enthusiastically. Invincible smiled.

"Good. First thing in the morning then. Now go home and get some rest."

"Yes sir!", Link said as he rose to his feet. "I just need to take this back to the castle."

Invincible shooed the boy away with one hand as he grabbed the cart handle with his left and pulled. The cart rolled freely on the ground as if it were a baby carriage. Link stared as the Invincible strolled towards the castle with the cart full of large bottles of moo-juice.

"Tomorrow morning then.", he called back to the boy. He laughed once. "And we might work on fixing that staring problem of yours. Goodnight"

Link blinked. He did spend a lot of time staring like a slack-jawed yokel, didn't he? He turned and dragged his feet home. If he was going to survive a training session with the Invincible, he was gonna need all the rest he could get.

****

NEXT:_ The real training begins. For those patiently waiting for more action, please hold on….cause there's a story brewing in all this, and you'll get your action! There's still the mystery of the light snatching people out of thin air…and we haven't heard from the Queen herself have we? It's coming up very soon in V1.3. And remember, drink your milk! Please review. Later! (o'.')o_


	3. The Missing Link V1,3

****

The Missing Link

****

V1.3

****

By: The Kirby Kid ( thekirbykid@hotmail.com )

****

Disclaimer:

__

12 days and counting until Spider-Man comes out in theaters!!! What to do till then? How about learning about Copyright rules? For example, **The Legend of Zelda™** is copyrighted by **Nintendo**. 

****

Note from the author:

__

No real news. Just remember, these aren't characters from the games. They are their descendents ( or ascendents …hee hee. ) that just happen to have the same name. Since this is a sequel to my last fic, The Gerudo Keepsake, you might find characters from this fic in the other fic. If you didn't read it…I'd recommend reading it to help you out with this fic. (Shameless plug #2).

As always, please review…it'll only take a moment, and it'll last a lifetime. (Lame…I know ). Above all, enjoy the read…. or else ;) 

Song of the day: I Against I: Mos Def & Massive Attack.

****

Last Chapter:

Don't tell the young Link that milk is good for you! After a morning of training and a chance meeting with the young princess, the youth was goaded into picking up and delivering an entire order of Lon Lon Milk…by himself. But it wasn't so bad. Despite the intense pain in his muscles and organs… he got to meet Ranchmaster Malon and her daughter Talon; and it scored him a training session with the mighty Invincible himself. 

Things can't get much better than this…right?

…but they can get worse.

************

Maids doing their morning rounds scattered from Impa's way as she stormed through the cavernous hallways of Hyrule Castle. She was a big woman who seemed perpetually angry. She wore a dark ample robe ordained with the ancient marks of the Shiekah, and her long white hair was done up in a simple thick braid. She had an angry scowl on her plump face.

She grabbed the nearest girl with a large hand and pulled her close. "Have you seen the Queen?"

The girl gulped. She didn't need this kind of grief. "Really Mistress, I couldn't really do anything to stop her…"

"Ashes girl, I'm not asking if you stopped her, I'm asking you where she is!"

The girl gulped again. She hoped this wouldn't put a damper on her entire day. "I think I saw her heading towards the Study, Mistress." . Impa released the girl and bounded into that direction. When she reached the doors to the ancient Study, she easily brushed by the guards in the entrance and into the room.

Inside, sat the Queen of Hyrule, studying a pile of documents at a large table in the great Study. She sat with a gloved hand pressed against her forehead, golden blonde curls swinging slightly around her flawless face. She wore a purple blouse and a long white dress separated by a wide golden belt. She had a woolen red sweater draped over her shoulders, and her skin was paler than usual. There were small bags under her eyes.

Impa paused for a moment, and then rushed towards the other woman angrily. "So… you think that because you're a big girl now you can do this? When I say '_stay in bed_', I mean '**stay in bed!**'". She strode right up to the Queen, who didn't seem to notice. Impa then slammed her hands on the square table, causing a sound so loud shook the books on the shelves and startled the Knights outside. Still, Zelda didn't flinch.

She turned another page in her documents and continued to read. "I think you may be the one who needs some scolding, Impa.", she said quietly.

"Don't think you're not so big that I can't still put you over my knee, girl."

Zelda smiled innocently. "That's fine with the little ones…but try that with me and you'll find yourself stapled to a wall.". She finally turned and looked the other woman in the eyes. "What's your problem, anyway?"

"You're ill. You shouldn't be working. That's my problem!", Impa huffed, peeved.

"A little bug. It's passed now."

"Really? Girl you're so pale you could frighten small children! Have you looked at yourself? Look at your eyes."

"I'm fine.", Zelda insisted.

Impa put her hands on the table and leaned in close to the Queen. "And if Zelly did this? If she or Tibalt tried to be up and about in your condition, what would you do?"

Zelda shook her head. "That's different. They're children, they don't need to work."

"Neither do you!", Impa implored. "Listen, Rile is smart, he's strong, the people love him and he's done a good job of complete Rule while you were bedridden. Why don't you take a few more days and get yourself some rest?"

Zelda sighed and put a hand on the documents she was going over. "You're not being completely unreasonable…but…"

"But what?" 

"It's _my_ Kingdom, Impa! Father left it to me. Now he's gone…and…", Zelda paused and squeezed her eyes shut. It was something she always did when she thought about her late father. "I can't stop taking care of it because of a stupid illness."

Impa finally put on a small smile. She held the Queen at the shoulder an patted her back. "You have to take a load off sometimes. That was your father's mistake. See this illness as a blessing…unless you die from it of course."

Zelda let out a small laugh, and held Impa's hand. "You're right, of course. I'm sorry I was so rude to you before.". She paused. "However, Rile is going on that field trip with Zelly and the rest of the Knights this afternoon, are they not?"

"I'll take care of it today. That _is_ part of my job you know." , Impa said smiling. She helped the Queen up to her feet and together, the left the Study. "Now let's get some breakfast. I think for you…custard."

Zelda made a face and held her stomach. "Impa, I'm not well you know."

"Oh, I know."

The Queen sighed sadly. "I'm being punished for that 'stapled' remark, aren't I?"

************

.

Link let out a small yelp as he was knocked to the ground by the force of Invincible's attack.

Grinning slightly, the knight headed over to the fallen boy and offered a hand. "Sorry, I guess I didn't hold back enough."

"No, you did, sir.", Link said quickly, pushing himself off the ground at the same time. "I-uh, lost my balance."

"Yeah, you seem to do that a lot. Remember, since your left-handed, you have to put your weight on your left leg.". Invincible put his weapon, an arm-length long single edged blade, to the ground and shifted his right foot forward as demonstration. "Practice your stance every time of the day, even when you're walking. It's the easiest thing to learn, and one of the most useful lessons. Your legs are just as important as your arms when it comes to sword-play. Remember this."

Link nodded enthusiastically and faced his weapon forward. It was a custom made weapon, ordered by Invincible and made by an unknown master blacksmith. The strange blade was a foot in length, but was divided in two. The edged side was the longer side, and it curved inward. The other side was shorter and curved just slightly into the center. Because of this division, the blade was both single and double-edged at the same time. 

The hilt was wide and round, with a red color on the edged, while the inner circle was embroidered with tiny Triforce symbols. The handle was a little longer than most other short-swords, and had a red leather grip. Link couldn't believe his fortune. At first, he thought the blade was so beautiful he felt guilty using it to fight. That sentiment ran out quickly after a few quick sessions with the Invincible. He soon realized that no matter how pretty it was, it was nothing more than a weapon. An object of violence. It demanded respect…but not praise.

Still…it was a damn fine sword.

Ahem…all that being said, he struck out with the sword ( dubbed the Razorblade by others ) and jutted out his left foot. Invincible watched the boy get ready, and then struck out with a horizontal attack. Link braced himself and took the attack cleanly on the side of his blade. He was pushed back a little, but regained his balance quickly.

Invincible straightened and smiled at the youth. "That's good. You're strong for your age."

"My Uncle says I get it from my father."

"Really?"

Link nodded. "Yes. He was a mercenary hired for the Service of the Haiken Dukedom in the west, like my Uncle. My mom was a scholar. I guess my Uncle told you already about how they were both killed in an invasion by a rival Dukedom."

Invincible adjusted the long toque on his head, a strange kind that covered up the top half of his face, even though he could still see perfectly. "Yes, he did. It was a terrible time in that area."

Solemnly nodding, the boy tapped the Razorblade against the small buckler strapped to his right arm. "What about you, sir? How are your parents doing?"

"Much like yours.", Invincible said grimly. "Sorry…no, I was raised by a…different type of family. Lots of…um….'brothers'."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Okay then, let's continue.". With that, the Invincible drew his thin blade across the ground and slid his right foot forward. Link set into the stance that he adopted, with his left foot out forward, and his sword up at his chest, parallel to the ground.

Invincible smiled and launched into his attack. He struck again and again . Link parried, but was surprised at the ferocity of Invincible's attack. Up until now they had been taking it slow and easy. Suddenly he was hit again, and Link slid back a few inches.

"Balance is everything!", Invincible shouted, as he whipped his sword for the knock out blow. Without thinking, Link tinged the edge of his blade with Invincible's, and immediately did a 360 degree turn to his left. Invincible was caught off balance with his deflected lunge, and he watched as the boy's swipe came veering towards his nose.

In the final seconds of the attack, Invincible swiped his blade horizontally upwards and knocked Link's blade back with a crash. The short-sword flew out of the boys hand and Link landed hard on his backside.

Grunting painfully, the neophyte fighter got up to his knees. "I…I'm sorry", he started.

"Where did you learn that?"

"I'm really sorry, sir."

Invincible shook his head and handed Link his sword. "Don't be sorry, that was pretty amazing. I'm just wondering where you learned how to do that. We've been practicing for only a few days…and your Uncle said before this, you've never held a sword."

Link nodded quickly. "It…it just came up to me.", he mumbled. "Maybe I saw my Uncle do it once…or my father when they sparred. I…I'm not sure."

"Very interesting….", Invincible murmured. "You tired?"

"No sir."

At that moment, a small fist of knights walked into the courtyard. They included Link's uncle Adrel and Rocco's father Rocky, as well as the father of Rocco's girlfriend, Natus. 

In the center of the procession, was a man of about thirty years of age. He was six feet tall, and had a thin-medium build. He was dressed in a white embroidered tunic and red sash across his waist. Underneath his sleeves his arms were wrapped in black leather, and his leather leggings were embroidered down the side with the symbol of the Triforce. He wore a short white cape across his shoulders. His hair was dark and straight, cut short around his forehead. Walking beside him was the young Princess, with her little Keaton perched on her shoulder.

The man looked towards the duelists and smiled. "Another Knight in our service in training, Invincible?"

Invincible nodded towards the man quickly. "If it pleases you, my Liege.". He glanced at the girl and nodded again. "Princess."

"Good morning, Uncle.", she answered, bowing slightly. She then fixed her blue-green eyes on Link. "Hello again, you."

Link blinked. "Uh..hi" He then remembered himself and bowed deeply. "Good morning Princess."

"So you're still headed to the Zora kingdom, my Liege?", Invincible asked briskly.

The King rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yes…well it is that time of the year. Unfortunately, Zelda is too ill to travel. But then we'll make it a quick trip. We'll return before supper.". He then placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "We should still be able to have fun without your mother or you little brother, right Zelly?"

"Father….", the girl said, annoyed.

"Right then…"

Invincible raised a hand. "Have fun then, keep safe.". The King bowed towards the legendary knight and nodded towards the boy. Before Link could respond, the procession was off on their way again. Link did manage to catch a quick wink and a nod from his Uncle as he continued off into the stables.

Link shook his head quickly. "Wow… you know, the King is even handsomer close up than he is on the dais."

"Yeah, he's a real pretty-boy all right."

Link glanced at Invincible…missing the remark. "Hey, are you really the Princess's Uncle?"

The knight whipped his blade about in the air a few times before resting the tip on the ground. "No. I'm a close friend of the family, so the children have adopted calling me 'Uncle'. It annoys me as much as Zelly annoys her.". He took in a deep breath and leveled a gaze at the boy. "I guess that was our break. Right then, ready to go another round?"

Link grinned enthusiastically. Bringing the Razorblade up to his chest, he stepped out with his left foot and began the training anew.

************

The day went by without incident in the Courtyard. The Queen sat alone in the Hall for her a quick repast, with only a few maidens and knights sharing the room. She wasn't exactly worried per-se, but the sun was nearly down and they're was still no word from them. Zelda lamented as she blew on the surface of her broth to cool it down. Rile had promised her they'd be back before supper.

The doors to the Hall opened, and Impa walked in with authority. She stood at the seat next to the Queen and waited.

"You put Tibalt to bed already?", the large woman asked.

Zelda nodded. "Well…did you hear anything yet?"

Impa shook her head, then shrugged. "They're just running late. Stop worrying yourself.". She examined Zelda's face closely and smiled. "You're looking much better."

Zelda shrugged. She was feeling better too…at least physically. "Impa, what of that Goron boy that disappeared recently? Have they found him yet?"

The large woman blinked. "I haven't heard any news on that. I really don't think that has anything to do with this situation….not that there _is_ a situation."

"I'm just getting this bad feeling, Impa."

Impa patted the Queen's hand gently. "You worry too much." 

Zelda frowned. She wasn't so sure…

************

Link sat atop the roof of his favorite hang-out, the town Library. There he studied the glint of twilight on his razorblade. The sword really was pretty….but he was unsure of whether or not he'd ever really master it. Throughout the rest of the training session with Invincible, he had been pretty clumsy and generally pathetic with the sword. Except of course for that one moment of brilliance, where he nearly bested the Invincible.

Chuckling to himself, he re realized 'bested' wasn't the operative word. It was a fluke there's no way he could have come close to beating Invincible in anything. Link looked up into the purple sky and saw that the sun was completely gone now. Where was his Uncle, he thought to himself.

Link sighed and leapt off the roof of the small library. He landed on the wide concrete fence that surrounded the building, and then skipped to the ground. The boy decided it was time he headed home, and was about to enter the Courtyard, when he noticed the scene brewing near the Town entrance.

A small crowed had gathered around the weeping figure of a man near the drawbridge of the Town. Link skipped closer in for a better look, and realized he had seen this man before.

Then Link remembered. It was Sir Natus. The man was trembling violently and weeping loudly. Link's eyes widened. Wasn't he supposed to be in the King's party? Where was his Uncle?

"An attack….", the man moaned between sobs. "… lights everywhere….these…monsters… the King…..". Link spied a horse tethered to a fence outside a bar and inched towards it while onlookers tended to the fallen Knight.

"Somebody get Invincible!", a man shouted, and others ran towards the Courtyard. Then he began to look around frantically. "And where the hell is my horse!?"

************

Link rode the gelding at a brisk pace, keeping careful not to fall off, and cursing himself all the while. This had to be the stupidest thing he had ever done. He just stole a man's horse…and for what? He wasn't even sure exactly where his Uncle was. He could only figure that since the party was returning from the Zoran Kingdom, they were somewhere in East Hyrule.

The sky was completely dark now, with only a few stars lighting the night sky. Link continued forward across the clear green fields of Hyrule, keeping a steady pace in the direction of the Zoran Kingdom. Suddenly, Link realized that something was strange about the environment. The horse slowed and eventually came to a stop, refusing to move any further.

Link got off the gelding and examined his surroundings. Nothing looked out of place. The grass, the sparse trees, everything seemed normal. It was only when Link began to strike out up a small hill that he realized that it was completely silent. That, and nothing was moving…not even a blade of glass. There was absolutely no wind.

Nervously, the boy unsheathed his small sword and continued up the hill. What he saw on the other side chilled him to the bone.

Strewn about on the grassy knoll were the bodies of those in this morning's party. Rocky, Adrel, even the King, and none of them were moving. Link let in a sharp breath and approached the bodies carefully. Praying to the Goddesses, he bent over the body of his Uncle…and realized that he was still breathing.

Link sighed in relief and ran to check on the King and the others. They were all still breathing, still alive. "_But what's wrong with them? Why aren't they moving?"_ He looked around some more and paused. "_Wait…where's the Princess?"_.

Just then, a strange sound, like the tearing of a large curtain ripped behind him. He turned and saw a flashing white light suspended right in front of him. Link stared at it for a moment, and gripped the handle of his blade until his knuckles were white. This light had something to do with the Princess, he was sure of it.

Link's mind was racing. He had to act fast, the light was flickering and changing size wildly, all the time getting smaller and smaller. "_Geez…Uncle, tell me what to do here"._ Link breathed in deeply and regarded his razorblade. "_What would Invincible do in this situation?"_

The boy smiled to himself grimly. He knew exactly what the knight would do in this situation. Link stepped forward towards the light. It immediately flashed with blinding brilliance, and enveloped itself around the boys body.

In one final flash, the light was gone, and so was Link, leaving the knoll in perfect silence.

************

A few hours later, the Courtyard was rife with activity at the late hour, as Knights brought the unconscious forms of the soldiers and the King back from the Hylian field for medical attention. Invincible stood in the middle of the walkway to the Castle, handing out orders to the remaining Knights to investigate the attack, and the whereabouts of the Princess.

Zelda and Impa came out of the castle quickly and came directly up to the head Knight. Zelda's piercing blue eyes were frantic. "Tell me what you know.", she demanded.

"Rile is hurt, Zelda. He and the rest of them…they wont wake up… but at least they're alive.", he told her, without facing her directly. "Once they do wake, we'll have an idea about what happened."

The Queen faced Invincible directly and took a part of his tunic in her hand. "Just tell me about Zelda."

Invincible grimaced and looked Zelda straight in the eye. "We can't find her."

Zelda let out a shuddering sigh and covered her face in her hands. Invincible held her by the shoulders and gave her a little shake. "Hey, it's okay. We'll find her. I promise."

The Queen nodded quickly and looked at him with determination. "Do what you think you have to do, Link, but she's my daughter and I wont lose her. I wont let anything stand in my way."

Invincible nodded and released the Queen from his grip. She regarded him for a moment, and then turned and returned to the Castle with Impa at her side. He could feel the force of her Wisdom roiling around and inside of her. 

He couldn't help but let loose a small smile. He knew that whoever it was that was responsible for this would be in for a fate worse than death.

************

When Link opened his eyes, he was surrounded by tall, thin trees. The sky was a purple-red haze, and the air smelled thick and musty. He knew this wasn't the Hyrule fields.

He reached to rub his eyes…and then noticed his hands. No, not hands, more like paws. Big paws attached to thick furry forearms. Pink fur.

Pink fur?

He rubbed his eyes again. The fur was still there. Quickly, he sat up and looked at himself. His green tunic was the same, as was his brown leather shorts. However, he noticed that his boots for missing…and for good reason.

His big freakin' rabbit feet were too big for boots.

Terrified, ran his paws up his furry, face…his sloped forehead and down his wet whiskered nose. Finally, he felt up the side of his face, and up…and up….and up to the tip of his very long ears.

…he was a rabbit. 

Link looked again at his paws.

…he was a _pink_ rabbit.

With that comprehension, Link let out a piercing scream.

****

NEXT: _Whew…that was long wasn't it. Well, anyway…the real fun begins. I think we all know where Link is right now ( the young Link I mean. ), but this World is a lot different than the one we all remember from the games. But the more things change, the more things stay the same. Case in point, Link is a pink rabbit. Can he find a way to get to his original Elven form? And what of the Princess? What happened to her and who is responsible? Stay tuned for **V1.4**!! Please review this if you read it, and have a great day! (o'.')o. _


	4. The Missing Link V1,4

****

The Missing Link

V1.4

__

(or: All our Moblins in a Row!)

By: The Kirby Kid ( thekirbykid@hotmail.com )

****

Disclaimer:

__

12 days and counting until Spider-Man comes out in theaters, and only 5 days 'till Resident Evil on Gamecube!!! Ack! What to do till then? How about learning about Copyright rules? For example, **The Legend of Zelda™** is copyrighted by **Nintendo**. 

****

Note from the author:

__

No real news. I wanna thank those who reviewed...those who did all those months ago when I first started this story ( before my hiatus ), and those who are reviewing now. Thanks. 

Just remember, these aren't characters from the games. They are their descendants ( or ascendants ...hee hee. ) that just happen to have the same names. Since this is a sequel to my last fic, **The Gerudo Keepsake**, you might find characters from this fic in the other fic. If you didn't read it...I'd recommend reading it to help you out with this fic. (Shameless plug #2).

As always, please review...it'll only take a moment, and it'll last a lifetime. (Lame...I know ). Above all, enjoy the read.... or else ;) 

****

EXTRA: At the time this was being written I found out that Lisa Lopez.. "Left Eye" from the group TLC was killed in a car crash. Now I know last time I 'mourned' the loss of The Lone Gunmen, but this is different....real. Miss Lopez was a real talent, and the R & B world is going to miss her a great deal. My prayers go forward to her family.

****

Don't want to miss a thing.....

****

Last Chapter:

Gadzooks! Of all the lousy circumstances!! Just when the young Link's life was beginning to settle into a routine of training with Invincible, hobnobbing it with the Royalty (well...not really**), and drinking lots of free tasty Milk... an unsuspected attack renders the Hylian Knights of the First Rank and the King himself unconscious, and the Princess of Hyrule missing! What's a Link to do? Go there and take care of it himself, of course! And so, his inspection of the a mysterious anomaly at the scene of the crime seems to have sent him to a strange new World...**

In which he's a pink rabbit. Well don't that beat all.

************

Holding her husband's hands in her own, the Queen of Hyrule concentrated all the powers of Wisdom she had on the comatose form lying in the bed in front of her. Invisible to all but Impa, the multitude of shimmering blue threads of magic whipped around from Zelda's body and into the body of King Rile of Hyrule. The threads bounced off and ran along his form, that was now covered with thick coverings as he lay in their bed in the Master Bedroom. Beads of sweat formed on the Zelda's face, and her breathing became more and more shallow as she tightened her grip on his hand.

Finally, Zelda let out a long shuddering breath and loosened her grip. Rile's breathing was steady, but it was so slow that at first glance one might think he'd already passed away. Physically exhausted, she gently rested her head on the King's heart. He lustrous blonde curls were strewn about as she felt the slow rise and fall of his chest.

Impa stood quietly on the other side of the voluminous bed, arms crossed and looking on sadly at the scene. "Nothing?", she asked quietly.

Zelda shook her head and moved her hand over Rile's chest. "A little something...but it's not enough to help. Whoever...whatever did this to him...it's too strong."

"Then he'll have to awake on his own, then."

Zelda looked up at her old mentor and friend and sighed. "Yes. He will. What have you heard from Link about my daughter?"

"Word is they've found nothing.", Impa said solemnly, but upon seeing the depressed look on Zelda's face, quickly added ", but don't despair. Once he returns, we can begin planning a way to find and rescue her. And there _is_ a way, Zelda. There are many courses we can take here."

Her blue eyes narrowing, Zelda got up to her feet and glanced at the older woman. "I'm not waiting for Link to return from the search Impa.", she told her bluntly. She left the room, and headed towards the Study with her mentor keeping up close beside her.

************

"_Now this isn't right._", Link thought logically, looking at his wide pink furry paws. His nose twitched involuntarily and it caused him to run a padded hand down his sloped forehead. He realized that if he were to take everything he saw and felt as the truth, then he would be, in fact, a pink rabbit.

He laughed to himself inwardly, half-crazed. "_Naw...of course that's not right."_. He looked up into the hazy purple sky, closed his eyes, and slammed his paws together into a ball. "_No...no it's not. This has to be a dream, a dream caused by that strange light. If I concentrate on waking up, I should wake up. That sounds logical, it should work.". _ Taking in several deep breaths, Link willed himself to wake up from the dream. After a few seconds, he held his hands up in front of his face and opened his eyes in a flash...

...and in front of his eyes were cute furry pink paws.

"_Dammit", _Link thought. "_Okay come on Link. You can't do anything like this. Wake up boyo, wake the heck up!". _He slammed his paws again into a ball and closed his eyes again. Taking in three deep breaths, he concentrated and slowly creeped his eyes open...

... and his eyes were met with the eyes of another.

Link yelped and backpedaled away from the eyes until he backed into a tree. Now having a better view, he realized the eyes belonged to that of a girl of 12. She stared after Link with her large purple eyes. He saw that her dark hair was done in braids that ran cleanly from her forehead, and were separated into shoulder-length pig-tails that were tied with two huge ribbons. Her slight frame was covered with a thin diaphanous dress that barely reached the bottom of her hips, yet underneath she wore black pants and a short black top with long sleeves. Her wrists and ankles were protected with thick silver bracelets, and her dark leather boots were short in length, with inch long flat heels.

Link couldn't understand what was going on. When his eyes were last open, there was no indication of this girl being around. Now all of a sudden, there she was, directly in his face. His pink furry rabbit face. This was madness!

He tried to back up further, but couldn't budge against the old tree he forgot was there. Before he could blink again, the girl was in his face. So close up now, Link could see that her eyes were slightly sunken in, causing tiny bulges underneath them, and two hollow red circles were dotted directly above each eyebrow. The girl smiled at him, and her eyes turned into a pale blue. With that change, Link suddenly thought the girl's face looked a lot like the Princess.

"What a cute wittle bunny!", she cooed. She reached out with thin fingers and pinched Link's cheek. He let out another yelp and pushed the girl away, bounding to the left at the same time. His move was clumsy though, and he landed in a heap in the underbrush. The girl looked after him curiously. "What's wrong bunny?", she asked innocently.

"Stop calling me that!", Link yelled. His ears were twitching, and his muscles were trembling. He had an overwhelming instinctive need to run, but he held his ground. Seeing the girl turn towards him, he struck out a paw and pointed angrily. "Just stay where you are!! Don't come any closer!"

"You know, you're very high-strung for a pink rabbit."

"What are you, stupid!?", Link said, raging. He was becoming much ruder than normal, but at this point, he didn't care. "I'm not a rabbit! Stop calling me that!"

The girl smiled, her eyes turning a dark shade of purple once more. "If it smells like a bunny and hops like a bunny...."

Link's shoulder's fell and his face fell even further. "B...but I'm not like this. I'm really....". He brought his paws up to his face and wiped at his eyes. He didn't want to do this, to cry like a baby, but for some reason the tears began to flow. "I...I'm not a rabbit...", he sniffed fitfully.

Before he could stop it, the girl had his arms around Link's thick furry neck and was squeezing. "Awww don't cry bunny!", she cooed as Link gagged. The girl smelled like light potpourri, and he noticed a slight flurry of pink little petals settle to the ground when the girl had grabbed him. "Don't be crying now. It's just so heartachingly cute and pathetic I might break down. Pweese?"

"Stop talking like that! I'm telling you I'm NOT A RABBIT!" Link shouted, and he pushed himself forcefully out of her embrace. "And '_heartachingly'_'_s_ not even a word. Geez, what's wrong with you?"

The girl's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm just trying to be supportive. Most people wouldn't even bother trying to cheer you up. They'd rather just roast you over a spit.". The girl then shook her head, her braided pigtails swaying across her face. "If you're not a cute little bunny rabbit, or even a _rude_ little bunny rabbit, then just what are you?"

"I'M A HYLIAN!"

The girl paused, and then put a finger to her bottom lip. "A Hylian...well that explains it.". Then she curtsied politely towards the hapless elf-turned-animal. "Welcome to the Dark World, '_Hylian'_. I hope you enjoy your stay, and your new body.". She smiled at him and placed her hands behind her back. "Well...bye.", she said quickly, and then turned away.

"W-Wait!!", Link said quickly, and bounded in front of her with his powerful hind legs. The girl stopped and looked at him plaintively. "What do you mean, 'Dark World'?", Link asked with a groan.

The girl thought for a moment, then asked, "Where are you from?".

"Hyrule.", Link answered cautiously.

"Well you're not there anymore. You're in the Dark World. The Izen Region to be exact. I've heard of 'Hyrule', but that's in the _Light World_. That's not here. This is the _Dark World_.". She raised her left hand. "Light...", she said, and then raised her right hand. "Dark.". She dropped her left hand, and waved her right in the air. "You are heeeeere! Hey....are you okay?"

She asked this suddenly because Link's eyes were glazed over, staring into empty space. Link had heard of the Dark World. As a child, he was told that was where bad people go where they die. All children were told this. But if this was hell, why was he a cute bunny? What kind of sick and twisted God would imagine this kind of damnation? 

Then Link realized the answer. The storied grownups told him also eluded to the fact that the King of Evil resided in this place. That's what made it Hell.

His red rabbit eyes came into focus and looked at the girl in confusion. "So... I'm really in the Dark World? I'm really where Gano-"

Before he could finish, the girl had knocked him onto the ground, knees to his chest, and hands clamped over his mouth. Her eyes bulged in anger and fear. "What the hell's wrong with you?", She hissed. Link's eyes gave an '_I don't know...please stop crushing my sternum'_ look, and she released him. "Don't you ever say that!", she said, rising to her feet.

Link nodded slowly, and looked off into the ground for a second. "Wait...so, _is_ this where Gan-"

Once again the girl was on him, her face flushed with rage. "What the hell did I just tell you!!?", she practically shouted. Link's bunny face was changing from pink to blue, so she quickly added, "Don't say _his_ name aloud, or next time I won't let go!". At that point she slowly withdrew her hand from Link's mouth.

He gasped and took in deep breaths before glancing towards the girl carefully. "Why can't I say his name?"

"Because then He'll wake up, and no one want's God to wake up. Especially an angry God like him."

Link just stared, shocked. If this girl believes the King of Evil is God, then he must really be in Hell. He felt something in him deflate. It was his own fault. He wanted so much to be like Invincible, a fearless hero. Now he was stuck in this awful place, in this awful form. All this, and he was alone as well. At least, he wasn't alone yet.

"Go away.". He said roughly and then turned and began to shuffle away into the forest. The girl ran in front of him and held her hands to her hips in anger.

"What do you mean, 'go away'? You're the one who was asking me questions!"

"And now I'm done, so please, just go. Or stay here and don't follow me.". The girl stared at him for a moment, and then scoffed in disgust. 

"Fine.", she said, and then Link watched amazed as the outline of her form shimmered slightly before she quickly rose into the air and on top of a nearby tree. From there she flipped an angry hand at him, and then skipped along the treetops and off into the distance.

Link watched her go, before resigning himself to his lonely journey through the dark woods.

************

He was about thirty minutes into his trek when he heard and felt a rumbling in the ground and air. His sensitive bunny ears perked up, and he involuntarily sniffed the air, before snatching his nose in anger. He really didn't want to get used to acting the role of the anthropomorphic rabbit.

Link held his ground and looked around him. The sound was like a herd of horses stampeding...if they stampeded in perfect unison. He also heard a deep rhythmic chanting...

"left! left! left right left right! Left! Right! Left right LEFT RIGHT!"

Before Link could move, they burst forth from the tree line. Link had never before seen creatures like this. Their were short and stocky, much like his Uncle Adrel. The tallest one was only a few inches taller than Link was at his 'regular' height. Their faces were like bulldogs, with floppy cheeks, beady eyes, short ears, flat muzzles and large lower choppers. They all had a round buckler shield strapped to their chest, and wore round shoulder-pads.. Metal flaps covered the side of their legs, and a long cloth loincloth covered their...well...loins. Only one of these creatures had a stylized marking on their chest shield.

"MOBLINS! HALT!", the stylized-shielded creature bellowed. In three more thunderous steps, the rest of the creatures...these 'Moblins' as Link surmised, came to a stop. All except for one of them, who was just a little out of step from the rest.

"Sthep One Two!", the Moblin drawled as he fell into rank with the others. The Stylized-shielded Moblin just shook his head. Link couldn't believe this. As the dust was settling, all these creatures were just standing there in silence, with a pink rabbit square in the center of their ranks.

Link was perfectly still. Maybe they would never notice him. Maybe they were color blind...or something.

The stylized-shielded Moblin, the one with a scruffy furred face, looked over the rest of his troops carefully before howling, "AT EASE!". The Moblins relaxed visibly and began to shuffle about. None of them noticed that Link was there amongst them.

"Okay troops. Good workout.", the stylized-shielded Moblin started. "As the Moblin Mercenary Force, we've got to keep sound in mind and body. That means what!?"

The Moblins stared at him blankly.

"That means exercise and food!"

The Moblins turned to each other and began to mumble in agreement. The slow Moblin near the back raised his hand. "I'm hungry, General Kapten!", he drawled.

"We're all hungry, Private Sharp. That is why it our new mission is to procure rations for our next bodily ingestion.". Kapten pointed to a few Moblins dispersed in the ranks. "You and you, probe the western woods for venison. Private Jeeks and Molhalin, you'll take the west for stag, bear and polliwog. Priva-"

"Um..General?", a Moblin wearing spectacles started, raising his hand.

Kapten gave him a tired look. "What is is Lieutenant Eguber?", he asked roughly.

" Well...there's a pink rabbit over there", the slightly smaller Moblin resumed, thumbing at Link's direction. "...why don't we eat him?"

"Show Some Respect To Our Honorable General!", shouted a tall, stout Moblin. Eguber looked at him over his glasses.

"Shove it out your ass, brownnoser!"

"That's enough!!!", Keptan bellowed. He angrily put his fists on his hips and then paused. "Now Lieutenant Metson, you're right that Lt. Eguber has a discipline problem...but he's right about this. We will procure the rabbit for our evening repas- hey, where'd the meat go?"

Eguber and the rest of the Moblins looked back. Sure enough, Link was no longer in their ranks, but was running hard in the other direction. Quick as a flash, Metson whipped out a leather rope from his side, twirled around a lasso, and flung it towards the fleeing rabbit. Link tried to sidestep the attempt, but the lasso fell underneath his foot and caught around his ankle. The cord tightened hard, and Link fell flat on his face.

Kapten grinned at his star trooper. "Well done Lt. Metson. Bring that meat over here.". As Metson dragged Link back into the group, the other Moblins reached for him greedily, grabbing at him and pulling his ears, and yelling things like "Give me a thigh", or "I want a piece of ass!". Metson batted them away with a large paw and hog-tied the hapless rabbit. Through it all, Link was strangely silent.

General Kapten walked through the horde and held Link up, pointing to the others in disgust. "Fools! You want to be like those useless Elves! Greedy and without regard for the bounties of the Land?". He hefted Link by his ears and continued. "We must be more like our Moblin cousins from the North, and utilize every part of this creature, and waste not!".

Metson nodded eagerly. "We Can Cut Off The Head, Remove The Ears, And Use His Head As A Ball. We Can Then Play Team Sports To Build Rappot Amongst Our Fellow Moblins Warriors!"

"And we can use his earsth as a tickly thingies.", said Sharp.

"Very good Pvt. Sharp, Lt. Metson.", nodded Kapten. "Now on to our next task. To eat food, we must first cook it. Onward men, and bring the meat, we're going to look for firewood! ATTEN-HUT!!!". The Moblins fell into attention in unison...all except for Pvt. Sharp, who was a bit slower than the rest of them. Eguber raised his hand again. The General sighed. "What is it now, Lieutenant?"

"Uh..sir...we're in the middle of a dry forest.", the spectacled Moblin said calmly. "I mean..it's really dry in here. Someone could fart and start a fire...".

"Hmm...fine then Lt. Eguber. Since _you've_ got all the answers, _you've_ got the task of collecting firewood. Hup to it Lieutenant!"

Eguber rolled his eyes, then bent and picked some wood off the forest floor. After tossing it into a pile, he took in a deep breath, and then spit out a thin stream of fire. The campfire started instantly, and the rest of the Moblins looked at Eguber strangely. 

"...My mother was a dragon.", he shrugged. The others nodded in understanding.

General Kapten shook his head, and then looked past the grinning Eguber and to his troops. "Uh...good job there soldier... ( _I guess _). Now Metson, hand me your small weapon."

Metson unhooked an ax the size of Link's body and tossed it to the General. Kapten smiled and brought the ax up. "Now, hold this thing down tight, and get ready. Once I cut off his head with this big sharp ax, I anticipate there will be a lot of blood splatter...and the body will twitch a bit."

Link groaned.

"Dibs on the assth! The best meat's in the rump.", said Sharp.

General Kapten brought the ax down on Link's neck.

NEXT: _Uh-oh. Link's in trouble. He's gonna need some help here... and that help just might come in the pleasant fragrence of potpourri. (Now don't think the girl is a Mary Sue. I try to make all my characters well-rounded, as you have and will see, so give her a chance.). Just how will Link get out of this and get his old body back? What are Queen Zelda's and Invincible's plans to save Princess Zelda? And what of little Zelly anyway? Stay tuned in **V1.5: Flower Petals in Your Ear!** As always, please review! Questions and comments are always welcome. Ciao. (o'.')o _


	5. The Missing Link V1,5a

****

The Missing Link

V1.5a

__

(or: Flower Petals in Your Ear Part One!)

By: The Kirby Kid ( thekirbykid@hotmail.com )

****

Disclaimer:

__

Hee hee. Putting a disclaimer here seems silly, since there's a site-wide disclaimer where I post this….and who else is reading it? Ha ha. But I'm a guy of creature of habit, so I'll say now that **The Legend of Zelda™** is owned by **Nintendo**. 

****

Last Chapter:

Um…where were we? Oh yes. It's been established that Link's in the Dark World in the form of a pink rabbit, the King and his Knights are in a mysterious coma, and the Princess of Hyrule is missing. That's about it…oh yes, and about Link…he's about to be eaten.

************

General Kapten of the Moblin Mercenary Troop raised his huge battle-ax in one hand and Link's ears in the other. Link let out a sad laugh as Kapten brought the blade down on his neck.

However, the blade slowed and stopped before reaching his neck. The handle of the blade began to shimmer suddenly, as if something was wrapping around it, and the slight smell of cherry blossoms filled the air.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting.", shouted a voice from high up. They all looked to the air, and atop a nearby tree stood the girl that Link had encountered not half and hour before. She stood with fists on hips, and stared down on the Moblin troops with calm blue eyes. For some reason, Link had completely forgotten about her.

Kapten tugged fitfully at his ax that was now held in midair by an invisible force. Veins began to pop out on his forehead, and he looked at the girl with bulging eyes. "What is the meaning of this!!?" He raged.

The girl bent forward at the hip, pigtails swaying, and smiled at the General. "I know I've spoiled your meal, but I really have to insist that I have my bunny back.", she said sweetly, smiling. 

Kapten and his favorite trooper, Lt. Metson, looked at each other and blinked in confusion. The General looked up to the girl again. "You're saying the meat is yours?".

The girl nodded. "Uh-huh! It's my pet. Go ahead and ask him.".

The Moblins looked at Link expectedly, and he managed a weak smile. "Uh….yep.", he croaked.

Dejected, the Moblins glanced at each other again. Finally, General Kapten let out a sigh, and released his grip on the ax, letting it hang in mid-air. The girl in the trees gave a slight shake of her hand, and the ax fell to the ground with a clank. "Well…if the meat does belong to her, then I guess we've got no choice. We'll have to find meat else-" 

"Uh…General?", the spectacled Lt. Eguber said, raising his hand. 

"What is it Eguber!?".

"Um…this is a dead forest. I mean really dead. Deader than Lt. Metson's sense of individuality."

"Hey!", started Metson.

Eguber rushed on. "Well I'm just saying, we're not going to find any meat in this forest. That means we're going to have to wait until we've left the forest before we eat again…and I'm hungry now."

"We have no choice, Lt. Eguber. This meat belongs to the girl. The rules of ownership states we give it back to her.". The girl smiled, and nodded her agreement.

Eguber shrugged. "Well…I just wanted to remind you that her ownership of the rabbit doesn't really mean anything if she's dead.".

The girl opened her small mouth slightly, and the General's scowl widened into a grin. "Good thinking, Eguber! You'll make Lieutenant one day!"

"I am Lieutenant, sir."

"Moblin's Draw!". At his command, the group of twenty Moblins drew their weapons, thick staves of wood that lengthened magically into large bows. Link, still hog-tied, could only watch in panic as the Moblins then drew thick, three feet long, pointed stakes from their pouches.

"Moblin's, FIRE!". At the command, the Moblin Mercenary Force released a hail of stakes slicing through the air, and towards the girls position. Air was all the stakes got, however, as the girl was no longer at the top of the dry tree. Only a few flower petals floated where she had been. Everyone on the ground looked about in confusion.

"Everything's gotta be so _big _with you Moblins. It's almost as if you're overcompensating for something.".

The voice came from atop General Kapten's head, and they all looked up in that direction. There the girl stood, arms crossed, her extremely high dress billowing slightly in an unseen wind. The Moblins gasped and quickly averted their eyes. Link wasn't sure what the big deal was. She was wearing black trousers and a long-sleeved black top beneath the sheer dress. Then again, Link thought if he stared long enough…that maybe they _could_ see something…

Link found himself quickly averting his eyes as well.

The girl watched their reaction and smiled slightly. "Oh…is _this_ what you all want to see?", she said teasingly. She lifted a thin leg straight into the air and held it nearly parallel to herself. The Moblins began to fluster.

"N-Now you put that down and get off myself right now, vixen!!!", General Kapten sputtered.

"Okay.", she answered sweetly, and brought her leg down fast, with the heel of her flat boot crashing hard into the General's muzzle.

The General screamed in pain as the girl hopped off of his head and into the Moblin throng. She flicked her hand in Link's direction, and the air shimmered while something invisible sliced apart the binds that held him. Link was shocked stupid, and could only watch while the girls right arm wavered slightly in his vision. Before he was even able to think about it the girl struck out with that same arm, grabbed him by his tunic and flung him into the air in an arc.

Link yelled, soaring through the air, and then down onto the top of a nearby tree. He landed hard on the coarse-leafed branches. The girl brought her hands up to her mouth and yelled, "RUN!!!", after which she leapt into the air and followed him.

"Don't just stand there!!!", General Kapten raged. "After them!!! Kill them both!". The Moblin Troop responded in force. They all drew their 'arrows' and fired.

Link was well ahead of the arrows as he hopped from treetop to treetop. He looked behind him for the girl, and saw her following him, occasionally zipping from space to space in a flurry of flower petals. The Moblins fired frantically in the fear of their meal getting away. All, that is, except for Lt. Eguber. The Lieutenant squinted one eye, leveled his bow, and fired once.

The stake pierced the girl cleanly underneath her shoulder blade. She gave a cry and fell sharply to the top of one of the trees she was skipping across, holding her shoulder gingerly. Link stopped jumping and looked back at her in a panic.

Down below, General Kapten was stunned. "W…Well done Lt. Eguber!", he breathed.

"Thanks General."

"You struck her down with one arrow. How'd you do it?".

"It's called 'aiming', General.".

"Ai-…Grrr.", the General growled. He swung an arm towards the girl, waving his troops to follow. "Forward men. The meat has not yet been procured!". With that, the Moblin Force ran forward.

Link bounded back to the girl and, before she could protest, slung her over his shoulder. He then bent his knees, and concentrated every ounce of strength into his hind legs. As the Moblins approached their position and began to draw their bows, he jumped.

The tree beneath him split cleanly in half with the force of his jump. It was a leap so powerful, it consumed several meters at once. He flailed his legs as he landed atop another tree well aways from the Moblins and their arrows. When he landed, just about half to leaves atop the tree were blasted to the ground, and the girl gasped out in pain again as blood seeped from her wound.

"Sorry.", Link said sheepishly. "Hold on, we're going again.". With the fair warning, he bent his knees and blasted forward from the trees once more.

The Moblins rushed after them for a while before finally giving up, panting and moaning in hunger. The General looked at his demoralized troops, holding his smashed nose delicately, and scowled. "Stop whining like a bunch of pansy-assed good for nothing Elves. The meat's got away…but we'll meet up with them again."

"Ooh…'revenge'. Yeah that's really gonna fill my belly.". Lt. Eguber said beneath his breath.

"Eguber! Call the Cadence!"

Eguber sighed and turned his back to the rest of the group. "ATTEN-HUT!". The group went into attention. "FORWARD! MARCH! Left! Right! Left right left right…" 

************

A few minutes later, at the edge of the forest, Link landed atop a tree, and then skipped down to the ground. He helped the girl off his shoulder and to her feet. She groaned silently and took hold of the stake in her shoulder. Link started towards her. "Hey…you should have a doct-".

"Shut up.", she retorted. The stake shimmered a bit before she yanked it out with a small cry. Link reached for her, but she stepped back and covered the wound with her hand. A few flower petals materialized around her hand, and the smell of cherry blossoms suddenly filled the air. The girl wearily glanced at Link with blank eyes, and then began to walk away, holding her wound.

"H-Hey!", Link started, hopping to her side. "Hey, thanks a lot! Please, I want to thank you!".

"Whatever.", she said harshly, and then half turned towards the once-elf. "You gotta be careful around those Moblins, bunny. They're dumber than bricks, but they're still _very _dangerous. I don't know why you didn't run when you saw them coming."

"Neither do I, but I'm glad you came along. Hey, are you going to be okay?". When the girl didn't answer, Link stepped back a bit, but continued to follow her. "Where're you going?", he asked nervously.

"I'm hungry. I'm gonna eat something.".

"Really? There's something to eat around here?"

The girl stopped and looked down on him wearily. "Why're you following me?", she asked harshly. Link stopped and blinked in confusion. "You told me to 'get lost', and now you're following me around. Why don't _you _'go away'.".

Link stared, completely flabbergasted. "Come on! I was obviously being a complete idiot about the whole thing! I mean, you came there and saved my ass! I'm trying to apologize and thank you here!"

The girl looked at him, exhaustion creeping on her face. She smiled weakly. "Well…you saved me back there, so I guess we're even."

Link shook his head. "No way. Not yet anyway. I still plan on paying you back. Maybe when I get my old body.". She laughed shortly, and then glanced away. Link twitched his nose and ran a furry paw along his ears. "My name's 'Link'.", he told her.

"Mine's Itali."

"'Itali'", Link repeated. "That's a strange name."

Her eyes narrowed towards him. "You don't talk to a lot of girls, do you 'Link'?". 

Link groaned inwardly. "Sorry… I tend to make an ass of myself when I'm not busy being a pink rabbit.". He saw Itali smile, still holding on to the wound on her right shoulder. "You sure you don't wanna take care of that?".

"I told you, I'm hungry. I'm gonna get something to eat.". She nodded towards the thin streams of smoke that were coming up from the horizon. "There's a little hole of a town there where I can nab some grub. That's where I'm headed."

"Mind if I tag along?".

Itali shrugged, and then bit her lip in pain and cursed herself. "Ugh…", she finally sighed. "It's a free Region. Well…not really…kinda…uh, I'll explain it to you later.". 

Link nodded, and the pair started slowly towards the small town in the horizon.

************

It was the late afternoon in the Kingdom of Hyrule. Word was quickly spreading about the Kingdom's growing crisis. It was up to the remaining Knights of Hyrule to give the citizens comfort, and to reassure them that everything was under control.

Which, of course, it wasn't.

Invincible stood and Malon sat in the magnificent throne room of the Castle, looking at the ornately paved walls that covered the room, the delicate and silken tapestries that decorated the environment with visions of the Triforce, and the many portraits of the past rulers of the Kingdom. There was no business yet to be had in the room, however. The dais was empty.

"So…", Malon began quietly. "You're saying no one has any idea about what happened."

"Not a clue. All we know is that it must be an attack.", Invincible reasoned. "A systematic attack on not just Hyrule, but the other Kingdoms as well. Reports of missing people and people in coma's are flooding in, I just wonder-".

"That boy's not been around lately. The one who came to pick up some milk the other day.". Malon interrupted, glancing up at the silver-clad warrior.

Invincible nodded. "You mean that kid named 'Link'. Yeah, it's safe to assume he's missing too. But his circumstances are different according to eye-witne…". He paused when he noticed Malon staring at him. "What?"

"His name is 'Link'."

"Yes, we've established that.".

"He looks an awful lot like you did when you were younger."

Invincible looked at her, flustered. "You can say that about just every kid, Malon.".

"I don't think so.".

Invincible sighed and looked to the ground. "Are you trying to tell me something, Malon?".

"No…", she answered, before getting up to her feet, favoring her back, and facing Invincible directly. She reached up with her hands and gently removed the long-tailed silver mask that he always wore around the Courtyard. She revealed the handsome face and the light brown eyes of the man she had fallen in love with and married almost eleven years ago. Dirty-blonde hair fell in tuffs around his forehead, and like a mane down his back. Malon smiled, she loved doing her husbands hair, even though it'd kill him to admit it to the other knights. 

She looked straight into his eyes now and continued. "Is there anything you want to tell me?".

Invincible looked at her in disbelief. "M-Malon… it's just a coincidence.". He whispered, putting his hands on her shoulders. " I know it sounds lame, but I don't know where he came from…really. He's from the Haiken Dukedom…that's all I ..." , again he paused when he saw his wife begin to laugh.

"Hee hee. I'm sorry Link. You're just so cute when you get flustered like that.", Malon said, covering her mouth. 

Invincible looked at her coldly. "So, you think this is funny?".

"Well…it's probably not, but I _am _carrying. You know how that makes me.", she said, glancing at him sidelong.

Invincible moved in on her closely and nuzzled beside her ear. "Yeah I know…", he chuckled. "…all sorts of crazy.". He kissed her gently behind her ear stroked her hair. "Why'd we wait so long to have another baby, anyway?", he asked her suddenly.

"You go ask Talon that next time you see her.", Malon laughed while Invincible continued to nuzzle playfully at her ear.

"I'm glad you two are enjoying yourselves.".

Malon and Invincible jerked upright, and looked towards the doorway. Queen Zelda stood with Impa at her side. Her blue eyes were cold and weary. Invincible thought that she looked so profoundly…sad.

"My husband's in a coma and my little girl is missing, but please, don't let that deter you from having a good time.".

Malon began to apologize, but Impa put a hand up. She turned Zelda around with a hand on her shoulder, and faced her evenly. "That was uncalled for. At a time like this, you need to bring your friends close, not push them farther away."

"I know…", Zelda whispered.

"I think you should apologize.", Impa insisted. Before Zelda could open her mouth, however, Invincible spoke up.

"Zelda, I've discovered some details that you should know about. First, this isn't an isolated incident. It's a systematic attack on the Kingdoms. About the only people that hasn't had somebody missing in the same way are the Gerudo, and I'm not sure why.". He placed a hand on his chin and continued. "I found out from Natus: When they visited the Zora's, they found out that Ruto and Mikau's littlest girl is missing too." 

Zelda was stunned. She didn't know that anyone close to her was experiencing the same dread that she was. "Goddesses… how is Ruto doing?".

"Looking for a way to get her back. She would have come, but she can't leave the Kingdom in the hopes that Liute might return." Invincible paused. "But…. I think they'll be okay, honestly."

"How do you know that?"

The silver-clad warrior crossed his arms. "Well, there's this boy…his name is 'Link'. Your daughter saw him a couple of times in the Courtyard.".

"Did you say his name was 'Link', Link?", Zelda said strolling up to him.

"Try to focus here. He's missing too…but eyewitnesses saw him stealing a horse when others were tending to Sir. Natus, and headed into the direction where the party was last at."

"What are you saying?", Malon began. "You think he went there on purpose? To save Zelly?" .

"Most probably it was to save his Uncle. He's one of the Knights that are ill. In any case, he's still missing. That probably means he found a way to get to wherever Zelly and Liute are. That means that we can find a way too.". With that, he bent down, picked up his tuke, and donned it once more. "I'm on my way.".

"Where are you headed, Link? We need you here.". Zelda asked quickly.

"He's going to see the Gerudo.". Impa answered.

Invincible nodded. "Like I said, they're the only ones unaffected by this. Maybe there's something in the heart of the Desert that holds some answers. ". He turned to Malon and placed a gloved hand on her cheek. "I'll be as quick as possible. Say 'bye' to Talon for me.".

"Of course. Good luck.".

The Queen looked to him hesitantly. "Good luck, Link. I hope for all of us that you find some answers.".

Invincible smiled at patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, my Queen. We'll get her back.". He looked to all of them, and then quickly left the room.

***

As Invincible burst from the Gates to Hyrule Town on his mighty chestnut mare, Epona, a figure hiding perfectly flat in the underbrush of the Fields watched him intently.

It watched as Epona turned to the West and sped off faster than any other horse in the Kingdom could have managed. When Invincible was far enough away, the figure stood.

At first glance, one would have mistaken the creature for a Lizardfos. But it was larger, at least seven feet tall, and sleeker. It's head neck and shoulders connected in a smooth ark. It's eyes were large, sharp and red. Like a Lizardfos, it's forearms were huge and club-like, with scythe-like claws grown from the back of its hands. It wore black kilt-like shorts, and a large tail protruded from the small of it's back, splitting into two near the end.

The creature thought back to it's short-lived time in the Dark World, where it received it's only commands.

__

"Erfos, find the one they call 'Invincible', and kill him.". 

Normally a command to kill something called invincible would have deterred most people. Not Erfos. He knew only his directive. He would follow it through, or die trying.

The Erfos bent at the knees, and then blasted forward through the grassy fields of Hyrule. It ran at an amazing speed, demolishing the ground beneath his thunderous steps, and only continued to move faster and faster. It would keep a good distance away from Epona and her rider, but only until the time was right.

And when that time came, it would kill the Invincible. Of that it was certain.

************

Back in the Dark World, Link stood on a partially paved pathway in what seemed like a little shanty town. The buildings were made out of creaky dry wood and in some, cement. The air was filled with smoke coming from the many fireplaces that burned coal or wooden logs. Link watched as Itali moved towards a large rectangular building with a rickety door and many invite torches.

"This looks like a bar.", Link said, hopping to her side. "This where we're going to eat?".

The girl looked down on him, still holding the wound on her shoulder. "I…uh…don't think it's a good idea for you to come inside."., she said nervously.

"Why not?".

At that moment, a figure crashed through the door from the inside of the bad. He landed hard and dug a trench in the ground with the impact. He got up slowly, and Link saw the man clearly. He was seven feet tall, with thick muscles marked with scars and tattoos. He wore a sleeveless tattered vest and jeans wrapped with thick chains. His face was like that of a Moblin, and his mouth was missing many teeth, while the rest of them were razor sharp. Link finished the mental description by noting the eye-patch over his left eye.

Another, even larger man loomed in the gateway. "This bar aient no place for pansies like you! Get the hell out ya wuss!".

"Fine jerk!!!", the fallen man spat. He then turned and left.

Link gulped.

"Yeah…I don't think you'd go well in that bar. I've been in before, so it's okay for me, despite my girlie image.", Itali explained.

Link gulped again. "W…well…I can act tough.", he said unconvincingly. "I mean, as tough as a pink rabbit can be…".

"Wait outside.", the girl told him, before moving to the bar steps. When she turned she saw Link looking at her, with a face so adorably cute and pathetic her heart fell against her will. His ears drooped down loosely and his nose twitched in sadness, while his mouth was partially open, revealing just the cutest pair of buckteeth. His yes were huge, pink and watery.

"Stop doing that!", Itali warned, trying to look away.

Link whimpered.

The girl let out a nasty growl, rushed back, and grabbed Link by the scruff of his tunic. "Fine, come inside, but just remember you're my pet. Understand?".

"I'll try not embarrass you.", he said with just a tinge of sarcasm.

The inside of the bar was filled with the smoke of a cooking fire and smoking herbs. All manner of creatures ate and talked in the bar. Tall and short, fat and thin, two eyes or three or one. Pink, pale, brown, black, yellow, green and red skin, scales or fur. Teeth and fangs and tusks. Link had only before seen a motley ensemble of creatures in a waking dream he had when he foolishly took too large a drink of Lon Lon Ranch's Magic Milk. 

As he and Itali walked by, he saw each of the patrons giving him a dirty look. Link tried to bristle his fur and bare his buckteeth.

"What're doing!? You trying to get killed?", Itali whispered harshly.

"I'm looking tough.".

She rolled her eyes angrily. "You're about as tough as a snugglebug. Just look like a pet and you might survive this.". Itali dragged Link to an empty table in a corner, next to another table where a couple of boar-like creatures waited for their dinner.

Itali sat at the table, holding her shoulder gingerly, and waited for Link to get up to his seat. She finally took her hand off the wound with a sticky sound, and stared at her blood encrusted hand.

"Well…at least it's not bleeding anymore.", Link sniffed. "But It's probably infected.".

"I told you it'll be fine.", Itali insisted, wiping at her hand with a tablecloth. "I just need some food. I need to keep my strength up if I want my 'magic' to do it's work.".

"So you do know magic."

"Don't be impressed. Just about everyone here knows some sort of magic.", the girl said. Link thought she sounded uncertain. A green serving woman with a pleasant face and several tendrils coming from the back of her head approached their table.

"You get in a fight, Miss?", she inquired. "You oughta take care of that. I'll bring you some water. What'll ya have?".

"Just some broth please.", said Itali. She glanced over at Link. "Same for my pet here.".

"Any carrots?".

"No.", Link said roughly, before being kicked underneath the table. The serving woman nodded and walked to deliver the order.

Link looked about the bar, avoiding the eyes of those staring at him, and bristled. Something strange…ok, _stranger_, was here in this bar, but he couldn't focus on it cleanly. Instead, he turned to the girl opposite of him at the table. "Itali, you mentioned, Region. What is that exactly?".

The girl looked at him momentarily. "Despite what you might think, we're not just a bunch of uncivilized wildmen here in the Dark World.". She took a knife that was set on the table and scraped in a large square on the surface." This is the Dark World."

Link nodded. So far, so good.

"The Dark World is composed of four regions.", she said as she scraped in a large triangle within the confines of the square. Then she split that triangle into four other triangles with three quick strokes. Three of the triangles pointed upwards, and one was pointed downwards. She tapped the three outer triangles. "Three of the regions are governed, and one…", she tapped the triangle in the center, " is neutral.". She peered at Link to see if he was paying attention.

Link was, and he was stunned. The girl had just drawn a representation of the Triforce.

Itali smiled at him. "The Triforce right? You recognize it. What do you expect, God was really crazy about the thing when he first came here.".

Link looked at her in shock. "Are you saying G…_he_ made the Dark World?".

Itali grabbed her left braided pigtail and gave Link a vexed look. "Of course He didn't _make_ it. He just fashioned the Regions. Then he left.".

"Left the Dark World?".

"No. He's still here, just sleeping. That's why we don't say his name.".

"Right…", Link said quietly. Even his own followers were afraid of him. Link was starting to get paranoid about saying _his_ name himself.

Itali tapped on the table surface to get Link's attention. "We're here.", she said, pointing to the rightmost triangle, the one that represented the Triforce of Courage. "This is the Izen Region. It's governed by Mandrag Biron. He's a paranoid freak with a closet-full of fetishes. Now this one…", she pointed to the left triangle, the Triforce of Wisdom, "…is the Fatt Region. They're big on mechanics, and the leader there is Mandrag Knomen. You don't wanna go there looking like that. They treat non elvenoids very badly.".

She then pointed to the top-most triangle, the Triforce of Power. " This is the Er Region. It's governed by Mandrag Chike. I don't know much about him. His is a dangerous region. Not many people travel out of there.".

Link's mind was churning. This all had to mean something. Maybe Zelda was in one of these Regions. He had to find out more.

That strange feeling suddenly came over him again. His fur bristled and he turned over to the table next to them. The two boars over there were talking.

"Check it out.", Boarone said, as he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a small bottle. Inside the bottle was a tiny guppy suspended in water.

"No way!", exclaimed Boartwo. "Where'd you get that? 's it alive??

Boarone grinned, showing many teeth. "Hell yeah.". He tapped the glass, and the guppy flinched. "I found it in a little puddle off near the mountain. Just there in plain sight. I was surprised no one grabbed it.".

Boartwo scoffed. "Geez, I know I would've. That thing's a delicacy…all fresh like that.". The boar-man's mouth began to water.

Link peered at the guppy in the glass. His fur began to bristle even more. Itali looked at him quizzically. "What are you hungry? Don't think about that, you're not gonna find small fish like that around here.".

"That fish… I think it's somebody.", Link whispered frantically.

Itali just stared at him as the serving woman returned with a steaming bowl of broth and a side of bread for the two. She scooped up some of the food with a wooden spoon and blew on it gently. "Don't make me hurt you.", was all she said.

Link watched as Itali ate a little, and then moved a hand to her wound. Flower petals materialized out of thin air, and the smell of cherry blossoms wafted through. Link marveled as the wound began to close completely. Itali gave him a smile.

"Told ya all I needed was food. Now come on and eat.".

A little shiver ran down his spine, and Link could only turn to watch as the serving woman brought the two boar-men a couple of bowls of some chunky soup. The boars growled in anticipation, and Boarone went to his little jar. Link's ears and nose began to twitch.

"You're not eating.", Itali said between chews. She looked at Link nervously. "What's wrong with you?".

Link twitched again and tensed his arms on the table. "The fish…it…can't you hear it?"

__

"Please…please don't let it eat me!"

Itali stared at him. "I don't hear anything. What's wrong with you?".

__

"Please. Someone help me!".

Link watched in horror as Boarone lifted the jar and prepared to pour it into the chunky soup.

__

NEXT CHAPTER:

This one ran a bit long, so I decided to split it into 2. Now Link's not gonna do something stupid in a bar full of toughs to save a stupid fish is he? Heh…yeah right, if he's anything like the Link's of the Past…he will. What will Invincible find in the Desert? And just what of Princess Zelda? I mean, we've heard squat from her! What's going on? Stay tuned for V1.5b, or "Cherry Blossoms in Your Ear Part 2". Thanks for suffering through this. Please review. Later! (o'.')o 


	6. The Missing Link V1,5b

****

The Missing Link

V1.5b

__

(or: Flower Petals in Your Ear Part Two!)

By: The Kirby Kid ( thekirbykid@hotmail.com )

****

Disclaimer:

__

Well, I'd like to say that I own **The Legend of Zelda™**. Then I could say to people.. "Hey, I own **Zelda™**._". To which they'd say. "_Hey, you're cool._". But of course I can't say that because **Nintendo** owns **Zelda™**. So there goes my dreams and ambitions of being cool…_

****

Author's Notes:

__

First off, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed my fiction so far. This bud's for you! ( or Coca-Cola, for those of you too young to drink. ). I really appreciate your comments.

Second, It was a long time between chapters. Sorry…I dunno what to say…I was just busy. Sorry for those who were interested in this fic. I'm also trying to work on a website for drawings of this and other fics.

To answer a question asked in one of my reviews…Yes, everyone who enters the Dark World turns into an animal. ;). Actually, no…but if you play **A Link To The Past™**, you'll see that for people who enter the Dark World, the omnipresence of the Triforce ( of Power maybe ) turns them into a physical representation of what they're really like. For example, if you're always bouncing from opinion to opinion, you'd be a Ball in the Dark World. The dark influence of the Triforce of Power might be one reason why Ganondorf turned into Ganon The Pig. (**Ocarina of Time™**) 

That's what I'm using in this fiction. In the game, there was an item needed to turn you back to your old body. Will my Link look for and find the same item? Wait a minute…that sounds like a Next Chapter line. Grr. Let's just start with the fiction. Enjoy!

Last Chapter:

Well in Hyrule, Invincible embarks on his journey to save Princess Zelda and Liute of the Zora from the Dark World, while being stalked strange new monster. That can't be good. Meanwhile, young Link was rescued from the Moblin Troop by the lovely and talented Itali. Who is she and where'd she come from? We'll find out soon enough.

Now Link's in a bar full of vicious toughs who want to eat a guppy, a perhaps _sentient _guppy, in peace. What's a hero-in-training to do?

************

__

"Please…please don't let it eat me!", Link heard the guppy cry as it was slowly tipped from the small jar of water. Link's pink fur bristled, and he planted his paws on the bar table in stress.

"Can't you hear that!?", he hissed at his dinner partner, a young girl with two braided pigtails tied together with huge bows. She was also dressed in a two-piece black jumpsuit topped over with a short sleeveless diaphanous dress. The girl's name was Itali, for those at home keeping score.

Itali stared at him, putting down her spoonful of broth. "I don't hear anything. What's wrong with you?".

__

"Please. Someone help me!".

Link watched in horror as the boar-man from the neighboring table lifted the jar and prepared to pour it into the chunky soup.

Link released a high-pitched growl and leapt from his table with a powerful push of his hind legs. Quick as a rabbit, he snatched the bottle from the boar-man with a swipe of his paw while crashing into the boar and his companions food, before skidding on the wooden floor of the bar.

Pausing for a moment, he opened his paw and looked to see if the glass of the jar was broken. Luckily, it was whole and the guppy inside was alive. There was no expression on it's face, and the only movements it made was the opening and closing of it's mouth to intake precious air from the water. Still, Link smiled a big toothy grin upon realizing the creature was safe.

Then he realized _he_ might not be so safe, when he noticed that the sound of talking and music and laughter in the bar had come to a complete silence. Link nervously looked behind him and saw the two angry boar-men rising from their seats. Their clothes were stained with their dinner, their tusks gleamed and their teeth were bared with rage. Link gulped, smiled and waved at the two angry men with his fingers.

The boarman roared and made a move towards the rabbit, but stopped with a small gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Itali smiling radiantly at him with shining blue eyes. "I'll pay you three times what you paid for that dinner to make this little incident 'go away'.", she cooed.

The snorted and glanced at Link's direction. "You will pay me one-thousand rupees.". He grunted.

"Two Hundred.", Itali retorted.

"Eight.".

"Three hundred.".

The boarman stared at her with blazing red eyes. "Five hundred, plus another 1 for the cost of my delicacy.".

Itali smiled stiffly. "Six-hundred it is then.", she said, reaching to a small purse at her waist and pouring all the contents to the table surface. Dozens of shiny yellow gems clanked and danced around in front of the greedy Boarmen's eyes. 

They smiled and took the money. Then they turned to Link and grunted menacingly, before making the move to another table. The serving woman that had been helping the Itali and Link before moved to them now with a sad face. 

"Boss thinks you guys should leave now.", she told them with a frown. "Sorry.".

"It's okay.", Itali said. "I think some of us have overstayed our welcome.". She yanked Link up by the ears to his feet and they proceeded out of the bar. The two of them completely ignored the angry stares directed at them. At least, they tried to.

Outside, Link clutched the jar of guppy to his chest and turned to Itali. "Hey, that was close.", he started. "The poor thing would have boiled in that soup, I'm sure…". He trailed off when he saw the look on Itali's face. Her eye color had become very dark.

"You really have no idea how angry I am right now, do you?", she said quietly.

Link blinked. "I'll pay you back.", he started.

"When, huh? How? What kind of job's a pink rabbit gonna find around here? I saved up that money for a long time, bunny!"., she said through grinding teeth.

"I'll pay you back when I get my old body back. Maybe then I'll get my wallet and sword back too and…".

"Again about your damn body! It's not gonna happen!", she screamed. At that point she began to walk away, pressing her hands against her temple and squinting her eyes.

Link bounded after her, keeping a bit of distance. "Look… I'm sorry I messed up your dinner, but it was for a good cause!". With that, he pushed forward the jar to the girl. "This fish is alive, and…I mean it _is_ somebody. Maybe it's from Hyrule, and it's got this lousy body like me…".

"You better hope not, cause if that's true, it'll wish it really was a mindless guppy.". Itali sighed and put a hand to her temple again. "…because there's no way to change your shape back!".

"How do you know!?", Link persisted.

"Graah!!!", Itali yelled, as she reared to face the rabbit. Instead of continuing however, she stared behind him, and her eyes became cold and angry.

Link turned. The boarmen that he had rescued the guppy from were approaching them. The walked menacingly, shoulder to shoulder, and their mouths formed an evil grin. Link twitched his nose and instinctively moved behind the girl. Goddess how he hated being a rabbit.

The boarmen flanked Itali and stood their, breathing heavily and staring lustfully. Itali was nonplused. "You guys come to apologize for overreacting?", she started with a sarcastic smile. Her smile fell when the boarmen refused to answer. "What do you want? I paid you what you didn't I?".

"I believe we want a bit more.", Boarone growled, sliding a bristled finger down the girls cheek. She flinched just a little, and the boarman grinned wider. "After all, that was a very…". He inched his snout closer to her face, causing her to shut her eyes and tremble slightly. "…very rare delicacy.".

"So we want to make a complete exchange.", Boartwo said, inching closer. "One rare delicacy for another.".

Link had had enough. He put the jar down and was prepared to do whatever his little body could to prevent an atrocity from happening, but was shocked frozen when Itali's eyes flared open, blazing red.

"You want a delicacy?", Itali said coldly. She stamped her foot hard into the ground, so hard that the ground exploded into a little crater. Flower blossoms erupted into the night air, and invisible threads of power burst from her body and latched onto the boarmen. Their eyes bulged out and they strained against the force that held them in the air… all to no avail.

Itali brought her small arms forward and crossed them over her chest. A little storm of whirling flower petals coiled around her feet and she raised a few inches into the air. The boarmen screamed as the were slowly lifted as well.

Link could see the strain on Itali's arms as she seemed to struggle against some unseen force. The boarmen began to whirl around her in the same direction of the flower petals and upward.

Finally, when the boarmen reached the apex of their spiral, Itali released her arms to her side, and they blasted upwards with a tremendous eruption. They were fired with such a force that flower petals, dust and chunks of dirt were propelled away at a radius. Even Link was knocked to his bottom. He looked up and watched as the boarmen continued to soar into the atmosphere until they became a tiny speck in the skyline.

Itali let out a gasp and settled to the ground roughly. "Hope they got all they wished for.", she whispered angrily as her panting slowed. Link tentatively walked up to her, and then patted her back with a soft paw.

"You're ok.", was all he said. He wasn't going to talk about how amazing what she just did was. That went without saying.

"Link…", Itali sighed. Her shoulder's drooped and she began to shuffle her feet away from him. "I need to get away from you. You're dangerous.".

"Come on…".

"I've used more magic in three hours than I have the last three days.". Itali continued. "Not to mention all that money…".

Link hopped to her side, holding the jar gingerly. They walked a distance away from the little village until it was barely visible through the clearing. Finally, Link said, "As soon as I get my body back, I'll pay you back. I promise.".

Itali turned on him, pigtails swaying, and shouted into his long ear, "What did I tell you!? There's no way to get your body back!!!".

"That's…not necessarily true, Miss.".

Both Link and Itali turned to the source of the new voice. Underneath a dry tree, leaning up against the rough bark was perhaps the most beautiful boy either of them had ever seen. 

He looked around 17, and was nearly 6 feet in height. His hair was short over his eyes, parted down the middle, with large locks, and glistened an eerie silver color. His skin was tanned, almost bronze, and his body was muscular, while toned and lean. He wore a white sash around his waist that were held up around his shoulders, and that lead into a white knee-length kilt. His arms and legs were banded with white leather. He simple sandals on his feet.

And as if his Adonis-look wasn't enough, he also had a simple pair of honest-to-gosh white wings on his back. 

"You've got to be kidding me.", Itali breathed. She put a hand on her hip and looked at the young man skeptically. "What do _you_ know about the Traveler's Problem?".

Link blinked in confusion. "Traveler's Problem?". 

"What we call your predicament, Bunny.".

"Try 'Link', Itali. It's monosyllabic, so it shouldn't be so hard to say.".

"Monosyl-", Itali started, before waving her hands in frustration. "Whatever.".

The new guy waved a hand between the two. "Uh, guys. Let's try to focus here.", he told them with a smile.

Itali twirled and faced him angrily. "What do you want!?", she shouted. That caused him to put his hands up in defense.

"Just to help!"., he said quickly, still smiling. "The answer to your friend's problem lies in Death Mountain.". He placed his fists on his hips and flexed his fluffy wings. "There's a powerful wizard or somebody that lives up near the peak's cave. All we have to do is pass the Death Mountain Trials, and we're golden.".

Itali rolled her eyes and pointed to the gigantic volcano. "Oh sure. No problem. All we have to do is pass the acid rain, scolding ash and boiling water, as well as blood-thirsty Tektites before we even get into the bloody Trials.". She peered at Link sidelong. "If you're tired of living, following this goofball is the way to go.".

The new guy shook his head. "Not with me at your side. I'll protect you guys.".

"We don't need your protection!", Itali growled. "Why are you so eager to help, anyway?".

He shrugged. "'Cause bunny-guy needs help, and helping someone's the right thing to do.", he explained simply.

"Oh please.".

Link took a step towards the young man. " If you really think me and this guppy can get our old bodies back, then I'm going. Thanks.".

"Thank me when you've got your body back.", the other said smiling. "The name's Rune.".

Link smiled. "I'm Link. This is Itali.", he said, thumbing his paw at the girl. "Let's start!". Rune grinned and with a flex of his wings, started towards the mountain. Itali reached over and grabbed Link's shoulder.

"Bad idea!", she hissed. "You don't know if this boob can protect you and your fishy friend up there.".

Link smiled mischievously at her. "That's why you'll be coming along with that fancy magic of yours, right?". With that, Link hopped off and continued by Rune's side. Itali watched them for a moment, grinding her teeth.

"Damn my soft spot for pink furry things.", she grated, and followed the boys up the perilous Mountain.

************

Invincible patted Epona after a smooth dismount, and led her to the pool of crystal clear water. She bent down her head and drank greedily, and Invincible stood in the shade of a singular tree while he surveyed their surroundings. Around them was sand. Miles of sand.

Letting out a sigh, he popped open the lid of a leather flask and drank the warming water inside. He took in another swig and then sloshed the water around in his mouth, before spitting it to the ground. Sand was getting everywhere, his mouth, his eyes, his hair…his unmentionables.

"Halfway there.", Invincible breathed, and sat silently. He had forgotten how far away from Hyrule the Gerudo's live, and since they've been moving about in the vast desert recently, it had become even harder to find them. Invincible closed his eyes slowly, and began to lie on his back.

Then, his eyes flared open, and he jumped to his feet, but not before an explosion of sand rocked him from underneath. He struggled to keep his balance, while trying to keep the flare of sand from blinding him. Angry at being surprised, he reached behind him and grasped the handle of the slim edged blade strapped horizontally on his back.

"Take it easy there hot-shot.". A voice boomed calmly in the sand winds. The sand finally settled, and Invincible tensed ever so slightly at the creature in front of him.

The thing looked like a giant bear. It towered over Invincible at 8 feet and 6 inches height and its shoulders were 5 feet wide. Its skin was a rough golden color. Its long arms ended in four enormous claws, and its short legs ended the same way. It wore a short cape draped over its shoulders. The cape was red, and on the shoulders were the symbols of the Golden Triangle.

The bear held up a hand at Invincible, who was still ready to pull out his blade and create major carnage. "Like I said, tone it down there Sparky. I'd hate to hurt ya.".

Invincible snarled at the beast. "What do you want!?".

The bear frowned slightly. "That's not very polite there, Link. Then again I suppose being raised on a farm didn't teach you any manners.". It shrugged it's head and held up a hand in apology. "No, that's not right. Your wife, Malon's got plenty of manners. So does Talon…both the Talon's. No, I think it's just you. As the Queen would say, you're just a knucklehead.".

With that, it sauntered towards Epona at the small Oasis, Invincible staring after him in complete befuddlement. The creature nudged Epona a bit, and the horse sidestepped a few feet away, continuing to drink. Invincible inched slowly towards the creature.

"How do you know so much about me?".

"I read it in a book, Charlie Brown.". The creature replied, without looking. It sat roughly to the ground with a mighty thud, and then patted the ground to his left. "Sit. Let's talk, Tiger.".

Invincible inched even closer. His hand was at his side, but was still ready to go for his blade at any moment. "What's there to talk about?". He asked sternly.

"There are two Links in this Universe, living at the same time. You, and the boy. That's never happened before, ever.".

Invincible frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about. There are many people in Hyrule named 'Link'.".

"No really? I didn't know that cause I live under the sand.". The bear rolled his eyes and sighed. "Let's try this again, there are many people named 'Link', true…but now there are two _Links_. Two you's. You're not supposed to be here, the boy is. Now the Universe is trying to fix it's mistake, and it can't. That's how your very presence might end up in the total destruction of everything that is.". The bear replied. It crossed it's mighty arms across its chest.

Invincible blinked in surprise. "Me!?", he started in protest. "You're talking crazy!! What did I do?".

The bear chuckled. "_What did I do?_", he repeated in a whiny voice and then he glanced at the warrior. "How about 'you were born?', genius. It's not entirely your fault. For whatever reason, you were put on this earth…and now it might lead to it's demise. The seeds were planted during the _Ghanim_ assault ten years ago, they're growing in action today and it'll bloom when your daughters are grown.".

Invincible's head began to reel. This _thing_ knew everything about him. Suddenly, something the beast had said rung in his mind. "_Daughter's_?". Invincible said. "Does that mean Malon's gonna have a girl?". The beast must have known Malon was pregnant. It new everything else.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean, Sparky.", the bear said, leveling a cold grin towards the elf. Invincible blanched for a moment. The thing did know _everything_ about him. He then flushed in rage.

"Who the hell are you?", he growled, reaching for his sword.

The bear chuckled. "Guess I hit a nerve.". It got to his feet, towering over Invincible impressively . "I am Ursus. My people have been around long before pointy-eared Neanderthals evolved into the Elves, Gerudo, Zora's and those rock folk. You see, _we_ are the Goddesses first creation.". He said that last part with a shrewd smile.

Invincible relaxed visibly, and put a hand on his hip. "Right. You really had me going for a while. You knew what only 2 people in this world knew, and I know they'd _never_ tell. Still, this new story's a bit too much.".

"Sit and I'll explain, Billy Bob.", Ursus said smiling, and sat to the ground once more. This time, Invincible sat, not next to him, but still close enough for the bear not to shout. 

"Nayru, Farore, Din…They were kids, children. When They came to this world, They saw it as a perfect place to make Themselves a sister/child. You see, They were bored with Themselves, and wanted to make a sister/daughter that was just like Them. But They never created anything before, especially not anything divine, so They needed a little practice. So, They created us, the Ursus. ". He spread his arms wide to showcase himself. Invincible wasn't impressed.

"Oh really.".

"Yeah, but we were good. Too good. We couldn't die, we didn't need food or drink. There was no challenge to our lives. That's not what the Goddesses wanted. So They used what They fashioned to make us, but divided it evenly in three. Thus, the Zora, the Goron and the Hylians.".

Invincible was smirking. "You forgot the Gerudo.", he reminded the bear.

"Don't be stupid. Gerudo's are basically elves. They've simply inherited a genetic condition that makes them have a disproportionate number of female children. Otherwise, aside from some physical differences, you're the same. Now where was I?". Ursus tapped his chin with a massive claw and then smiled. "Now the Goddesses were adept at creating life with a balance, so now They tried to create their divine sister/child. The result…". Ursus put his claw thumbs and his index claws together into a triangle shape.

"The Triforce…".

Ursus nodded. "Yes, the Triforce. However, it didn't work out. Because the Triforce was Divine, it wasn't sentient. Try as they might, the Goddesses couldn't figure out how to give the Triforce sentience, while retaining it's divinity. So that was it. They left the Triforce, a small piece of themselves, to govern this world and They left. Maybe to try Their luck at creation again, in some small pocket of the universe, far far away.".

Invincible could only shake his head and look at the bear disdainfully. "That's not just a bunch of bull, it's a _blasphemous _bunch of bull.".

"Why?".

The Hylian warrior blinked in surprise. "What?".

"Why is it false? Is it because _you_ didn't see it? Or is it because you heard differently from someone else?".

"It was written…".

"By the Goddesses?", Ursus pushed.

Invincible frowned. "No…".

"Then did whoever wrote whatever it was that "_was written"_ see it happen personally?".

Now the Hylian was rubbing his head. "Why are you here Ursus?", he grated, hoping he was changing the subject. "Why're you telling me all of these things?".

Ursus shrugged. "I'm interested in your little dilemma. People vanishing here and there…_important_ people, always makes for a bit of interest.".

Invincible leaned forward towards the bear. "What do you know?".

"Only that you're right. This is a systematic attack.".

"But why?", Invincible started. "Why kidnap the Hylian and Zoran princesses. I mean, what could they want? Why not go after the Queens of Kings?". He paused for a moment and then an idea came to him. "Wait…why kidnap the others, the civilians?".

"Yes…why would they _kidnap_ the civilians. Good question. Hmmm…".

Invincible paused. "You're saying the weren't kidnapped.". Suddenly he slammed a fist into his palm. "They were just a distraction. To get after Zelda and Liute!".

Ursus smiled. "Worked real nice too. You guys were like Cucco's with their heads cut off. It was easy pickings.".

"But what does Zelda have to offer? Why go after her and not the King?".

"You mean besides the obvious?".

"The obvious?", Invincible wondered. The first thought that came into his head was something so vile he couldn't stomach it, and he brushed it out violently. He couldn't live thinking that Zelda would be abused like that. There _had _ to be another reason. Invincible tried to think. "Riches?", he muttered.

"The ransom note would have mentioned that.".

"What note?".

"Exactly.".

Grinding his teeth, the knight shot Ursus a vexed look. "Then what!? Give me a clue, know-it-all!!".

Ursus crossed his mighty arms again. "Well, you'd agree that power is the ultimate goal for just about anyone who thinks of getting out of bed in the morning, right?".

Invincible paused for a moment, and then nodded. Power, in whatever shape or form is a common form of motivation.

Ursus continued. "What is power?".

The first word that came to Invincible's mind was 'knowledge.'. He didn't say it though, because it was pretty cliché. But what was power? What is knowledge? Invincible took in a breath as the answer dawned in his mind.

"Knowledge…Wisdom! Zelly's magic!".

"Hot dog, we have a wiener.".

The smile fell off of Invincible's face when he suddenly realized that this little quiz game was wasting time. This thing knew all the answers, so it made sense that he probably knew something else too, something important.

"You know where she is.", Invincible growled.

"Maybe.".

Invincible was furious. "You know! Tell me NOW!".

"Or what? You'll kill me?".

"Maybe.". With that, Invincible laid a hand on the sword handle strapped to his back and moved up to his feet with slow precision. Ursus let out a mighty booming laugh.

"Don't hurt yourself.", the bear began. "You can figure it out pretty easily. After-all, there are only two places she could be. Here or There.".

Here or There? It wasn't making enough sense. Before Invincible could open his mouth, the bear moved to his feet quickly and held out a palm.

"Just keep doing as you were and go see the Gerudo. Armed with your new information, you'll find the answers your looking for. But Link…or er…_Invincible_, whatever your calling yourself nowadays, you have to be careful. There's something waiting for you in the desert. Something strong, something that won't stop until your dead. Kill it, but be mindful when and how you do, or you'll miss something very important.".

Invincible blinked. "Could that be any more cryptic?", he lamented. 

Ursus shrugged again and shambled into the sands. "You're welcome. Be prepared, hero.". With that, the bear shuffled into the sands until the desert dunes took him from Invincible's vision.

He brought a hand up to his eyes and searched the desert for another sign of the massive creature, but Ursus was gone. Epona simply continued to rest by the oasis pond, as if nothing had happened.

Invincible laughed. "Maybe he was a mirage.", he joked to himself. Perhaps he was. Still, the warrior sat to the ground and tried to meditate on what he had heard, or thought he had heard. 

He was going to solve the puzzle of Zelda's disappearance, even if it took the revelations of a mirage to help him. 

************

The path up Death Mountain was relatively easy, especially with Rune batting Tektites left and right as if they were flies. Itali normally wasn't easily impressed, but even she had to marvel at the winged boy's strength. Throughout it all, Rune just grinned modestly.

Finally, the group made it up into a cave at the side of the mighty hill. Itali and Link noticed that this cave was obviously not a natural phenomenon. The walls were smooth and chiseled out of the rock facing. Inside the dampness of the cave was a thin strip of light that stream from the bottom of the wall. 

"What is this?", she asked curiously as Rune strolled passed her and to the wall. He knelt and reached under the small crack in the rock. With a grunt, he began to pull upwards. He let out a grunt of effort, veins bulged in his neck and his muscles tensed. The ground shattered beneath his feet as he heaved the rock upwards. Itali and Link backed away from the dust and pebbles that rushed from the fissure. With a final yell, Rune pulled the hidden slab doorway up and open.

Link brushed the dust away from his face and Itali covered her mouth. When the cloud was cleared, they could see that beyond the rock doorway was the hollowed out spire of Death Mountain. Inside was a large waterfall of lava that poured from a fissure stories above and into a pool. Gears and pulleys moved platforms about and around and up to the spiral's crown. Itali and Link could only stare with their mouths agape. 

Rune turned, gave them a winning smile and flexed his wings once more. "Guys, welcome to the Death Mountain Trials.".

** __**

NEXT CHAPTER:

Anyway, next chapter the Trial begins. Link needs to take a lot of steps to get his and the guppy's body back, and he'll need all the help Rune and Itali can give him. Meanwhile, Invincible's gonna have a close encounter of the Erfos kind. Stay tuned for the next action packed Chapter: Later! (o'.')o


	7. The Missing Link V1,7

****

The Missing Link

V1.7

__

(or: It's Death Mountain, Baby!!)

By: Space Medawriter X

****

Disclaimer:

**__**

The Legend of Zelda™ is property of Nintendo of America/Japan. Yes I know. I gotta deal with it.

****

Author's Notes:

__

No, you didn't miss a chapter. I decided to do away with all this part a and part b business, seems it seems to throw a lot of simple minded people off. People like me. So starting now, only whole numbers for my chapter headings. This chapter comes directly after V1.5 ( Or Chapter 6 according to Fanfiction.net®.

I recently found out the word I've been looking for, for the longest time. **Toque**. A Toque is a small hat that's famous in Canada. A long-tailed toque is basically what Link wears on his head. I've been using the word Tuke…cause that's how it's pronounced in a lot of Canadian parts. Now I'll be switching over. For more information on 'toque', use the Dictionary function. Highlight the word while on Fanfiction.net and press 'D'.

It was a long time between chapters. Sorry.

****

Last Chapter:

For Invincible, the mystery of the missing princesses of both Hyrule and the Zoran Kingdom deepens, when he gets tips from a member of an ancient, powerful, and sarcastic race known as 'Ursus'. The Knight of Hyrule now hastens to the land of the Gerudo to continue his search for clues.

Meanwhile in the Dark World, Bunny Link receives help from a good looking youngster named Rune, and together with the talented Itali, (and guarding a helpless bottled guppy Link thinks is sentient), they start their trek up to the top of Death Mountain. Near the summit they hope to find the means to return Link and his guppy back to their regular bodies.

************

"You guys, Welcome to the Death Mountain Trials.".

Link and Itali glanced at each other, and then through the doorway Rune was presenting them with. The tall teenager noticed their expression and grinned, crossing his chiseled arms across his chest. On the other side of the carved out doorway was a hollowed out spire, filled with gears and pulleys and rising platforms, all next to a cascading fall of lava. The air shimmered and waved with the intense heat.

Rune stepped through the doorway, followed by Link, who was grasping at the bottle of water containing the guppy. Itali was the last to go through. As soon as she did, the air in her lungs was forced out and her skin flooded with sweat. She immediately went back through the doorway and leaned against the wall, panting heavily.

Link followed and looked up at her with large, watery pink eyes. "Anything wrong?", he asked.

Itali was still panting. "Yeah! It-It's hot in there!".

Link blinked once and stared at her confusedly. "Uh…Yes…. Yes it is. It _is_ hot in there.".

Rune peeked in through the doorway. "Y'all need a minute?", he inquired gingerly.

"Be quiet.", the girl spat in a huff.

Link rubbed his head with a furry paw and started. "I didn't mean to be sarcastic. I know it's hot. I guess my fur makes it bearable for me…even though you'd think it'd make it even hotter.". Link saw that Itali was losing her patience, so he hurried on. "But if we work together, we should get through this quickly.".

The girl only shook her head to this. "It's not just me I'm worried about. What about your fish friend there?". She took hold of one of her large pigtails and yanked at it nervously. "I bet that by the time we make it to the top, it'll be all set to serve with fries and tartar sauce."

He didn't know what tartar sauce was, but Link knew Itali was right. He hadn't thought about what the heat would do to the guppy. Link brought the jar up to his face and peered at the guppy inside. It did seem to be very discontented. He sighed and brought the jar back down. Itali was right, they wouldn't be able to navigate all the platforms to the top before the guppy boiled alive.

Once again, Rune peeked his silver-haired head through the opening, and then stepped through. "I couldn't help overhearing-".

"Oh, I am _so _sure.". Itali bit in.

Rune halted for a moment, grinned and moved on. "Anyhoo, y'all don't have to worry about anything. I know I said these were 'trials', but that's only for them fellows who don't have access to a guy like me.". The youth flexed his arms, and orange electricity began to crackle along his form. With a low humming sound, two small shiny white wings protruded from his back. Rune relaxed visibly and grinned. The wings on his back fluttered noiselessly.

Itali and bunny Link gaped for a moment, and then glanced at each other, then back at the grinning teen. Finally Itali gave the youth a scathing look. "You're kidding me?", she protested. "You really think you can carry us or even _fly_ with those tiny things?".

Rune laughed heartily. "Don't be silly Itali.". He thumbed back towards his wings. "Them things are just a physical representation of my strength and power to fly, I don't actually _fly _ with them. I mean, I' reckon I'd need a wingspan of _this_ much!". He stretched his arms out to their fullest to illustrate. Itali and Link merely frowned. Rune laughed again and then swept the two into his arms.

"H-Hey wait!", Itali started as she swung her thin legs wildly.

"Keep your arms and legs in at all times, lest they get singed off.", Rune said with yet another grin. "Let's fly!". Rune then blasted off into the fiery spire and to the summit of the mammoth volcano.

************

The mighty Andala, matron of the Gerudo, strolled towards the Invincible and Epona, who were emerging from the blasted desert. 

"Well, well! If it is not the great Hylian Knight, come to pay the Gerudo a visit.", she said resoundingly, before patting Invincible heavily on the back.

Invincible grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not exactly a social call, ma'am.". He turned and hacked some sand from his parched mouth. "Can Epona and I have some water please?".

"Tsk. As if you even need to ask. Tera! Rased! Come take the mare to the stables.". She looked at Invincible as two young Gerudo walked Epona to the stables, and started to lead the knight to the center of the Fortress.

"How was your journey, Blessed Knight?", Andala asked.

Invincible recalled his earlier conversation in the desert with the ancient being known as Ursus. It was so electrifying that truly he wasn't sure whether or not the desert had just popped the whole event into his mind. "…Interesting.". He finally answered. "… and you know my name, Andala. Please use it.".

She just hummed carefully. "I have heard about what's going on in the rest of the world. Nasty business that. You've come here because those _spies_ of yours have noticed that there are no kidnappings or unexpected illnesses happening within the Gerudo Fortress, am I right?".

The knight of Hyrule merely shrugged. "We both know our _spies_ only know what you Gerudo _want_ them to know. That's why I came here, to get the truth first hand.". He stopped her and faced the woman directly. "So, what is the truth, Andala?".

Andala smiled a wry smile. "There were no kidnapping or unexpected illnesses in the land of the Gerudo. Perhaps we are involved in some way? Everyone knows that Gerudo are always entangled with corrupt works, right?".

Invincible regarded her deliberately, and then stormed towards the entrance to the Fortress. "I didn't come here for your whining on the discrimination of your people.", he whispered fiercely. "I came here for answers, for a way to stop this.".

The smile fell off Andala's face. "You…really don't believe we have anything to do with this? Then why-?".

"There has to be something about this place. Some kind of geographical….I don't know. _Something_ is protecting your people.". Invincible paused, he wouldn't even have formulated this theory if it hadn't had been for the Ursus. "Location. The Demi-Gods of the forest and sea didn't protect them…but they were living. Maybe a dead Demi-God… Goddess I just need some information.".

The smile returned to Andala's severe face. "Link, I believe I know a place where you may find both."

************

"These mountain's filled with some nice rocks, I tell you what.".

Link and Itali stared at Rune without comprehension. They were standing atop a large ledge halfway up the spire. Rune sat on the edge, his legs dangling over. He decided that he wasn't going to make the trip in a single go, so he chose the ledge for him to rest. The others didn't take it well.

"Uh…Rune, how much longer do you think we have to stay here?", bunny Link asked tentatively. He was cradling the bottle carefully, making sure of the condition of the guppy inside. Apparently it was still alive.

Rune glanced over his shoulder and grinned. "Not much longer. Don't you worry about that there guppy. It aint gonna boil over. It aint that hot in here.".

"_Not_ that hot in here? We're standing in a volcano!", Itali blasted. She was hugging the side wall of the spire, as far away from the edge of the ledge as possible. As if on cue, a giant spout of lava burst from the volcano's depths. Itali reached out with her hand, and a scent of cherry blossoms filled Link's nose. When the fountain reached the ledge, the lava and heat bent awayfrom it; away from Itali's outstretched hand. Flower petals materialized out of thin air where the fountain bounced off the invisible shield.

The girl's arm was shaking violently, and she steadied it with her other. Finally the volcano's outburst ceased, and Itali fell to her knees, panting heavily. Through it all Rune remained seated at the edge of the ledge. He brushed a strand of silver hair from his eyes and calmly turned to the others.

"Okay, so I'm thinking it would have gotten a little hotter back there.".

Itali just glared at the boy. Link thanked her and rose to his feet. "You think we can get going now, Rune? Staying in an active volcano for any amount of time can't possibly be healthy."

Rune got to his feet and flexed his arms. Once again a surge of electricity ran along his body and two little white wings sprouted from his back. He turned to Link and Itali with another grin. "A'ight folks. Hop in!".

"No.".

Link and Rune turned the girl, gaping. "W…What?". Link gasped.

"No. I'm not going. I'll just head back down myself.".

Rune scratched his head. "Uh…Itali…".

"You're crazy Rune!", she told him, pointing angrily. "And you're crazy for following him! As far as I'm concerned, if anyone deserves to die a blazing fiery death, it's you two!".

Link gritted his buckteeth furiously and his fur bristled. "You're the one who keeps complaining about the heat and how much magic you're being forced to use. How much do you think you'll have to use on your way down, if you don't wanna get fried!". When the girl bit her lip dejectedly, Link added: "Besides, you can't leave now. I haven't paid you back yet. We're so close to the top, Itali.".

Itali seemed to be struggling with something inside herself. A vain began to protrude on her forehead and she shut her eyes and crossed her arms. "You guys promise there will be no more of this nonsense? We just find this wizard and be done with it?". Her eyes flew open and she glared at Rune. "Right!?", she insisted.

Rune scratched his temple and shrugged. "You bet, nothin' we all here can't handle. Right Link?".

"Right!".

"Y-you didn't answer my question-", but before she could finish, Rune swept the girl and the bunny into his arms. 

"Let's go, final flight!". With that proclamation, he lifted up into the air. All around them, rocks crumbled and lava bubbles burst, but higher and higher they ascended, until eventually the reached a large ledge that led into a dark, cooler cave.

As soon as Rune landed, the others leapt out of his arms and danced around briefly. "Yeah! I knew there was nothing to it." Link said while bounding up and down. 

"I'm just glad we're on solid ground again.". Itali said with a little twirl. "Well, as solid as a cave 10 stories up a volcano can be. No where's the old guy?".

Rune was peering around the inside of the cave, peering at the rock wall carefully, almost expertly. "There's another room around here. We just gotta find the door to it.". Sliding his hands along the wall, he shifted further and further into the darkness of the cave, until he finally stopped and looked at the bottom of the wall. "Here…".

Itali and Link had been following him slowly, and they both jumped back when Run hauled back a mighty fist and slammed it into the wall. A circle of granite blasted away from the obstruction and when the dust cleared, it appeared to lead into a large room.

Rune held his hand gingerly and blew on it, small tears forming in his eyes. "Youch. Probably should have powered up first. Owie owie owie…".

"Serves you right.", Itali growled as she stepped through the hole and into the room. Link followed suit. The room was worlds apart from the dank, dark smoky volcano that was only a few feet away. This room was filled with several stone pillars, each etched with some sort of ancient runic language. The floor was also ornately transcribed with this language. Red stone lead up to a small dais, where a statue of a behemoth of a knight in cast iron armor sat. Next to the seat was an ax that made Moblin axes look like toothpicks. 

The three of them paced slowly around the chamber. Itali ran her had along one of the pillars while Rune stared at the chamber walls. Link followed the trail of red stone towards the dais, and then peered behind it. "Hey guys… I think there's a door behind that chair.".

Rune and Itali turned towards the small throne, and then glanced at each other. Suddenly Rune let out a hearty laugh. "Hey guys, you know what'd be sick? If that there giant on the seat like…_rose_ to life and started to attack us.".

With the sound of gravel crumbling, the giants chest jerked forward, then it's arms broke free of the chair. With a mighty wrenching of stone, it freed itself from the dais and rose to it's full 10 feet of height. Link and Itali turned and stared at Rune with horror.

Rune grimaced. "Well…I mean…_someone_ had to say it! Otherwise where's the irony!?".

"STATE YOUR BUSINESS!!", the Iron Giant boomed. Link had a better look at it now. It's tiny head was almost completely encased with a dark helmet that was embedded with horns. As small as his head was, it's chest was massive, ringed with silver metal lining. It's shoulders each bore one gigantic horn, and it's gauntlets were spiked and scraped from many battles. Even it's relatively small legs and feet were horned. Whatever this thing was, or had been, it obviously meant business.

Rune opened his mouth to answer the Iron Giant's question, but Itali immediately raised an angry finger to shut him up. She mouthed the words: _you…stay…quiet!_, and then turned to the Giant. "We're just passing through.".

"STATE YOUR BUSINESS!!". 

"We just want to see the wizard who lives on the summit.", she quickly added. "We need his help.".

The Iron Giant paused for a moment, and then reached out with a long arm and snatched the ax that was standing next to the small throne. "YOU WILL NOT PASS!!", it stated as it leveled the ax in it's two hands.

Itali took a few steps back until she was with Rune and Link once more. "Suggestions?", she inquired weakly.

Rune grinned once more, except it wasn't the same grin he had displayed constantly since they had met him. It was the kind of a grin somebody used before a fight. The kind that said "bring it on". He stretched his right arm, and with the crackling of energy and flashes of black light emerged what Link thought was the biggest sword he ever saw.

The handle of it was red, and was nearly a foot and a half long…the entire length of Link's old blade. Rune's blade however was ridiculously long, just over 6 feet. It was a slate gray and it was cracked along it's length. If it wasn't for the fact that it was a little edged at the tip, Link wouldn't have even called it a sword. 

It was more like a really…really big club.

"Now if it's a fight the big guy here wants…", Rune wrenched the giant blade back and took a double-handed swing at the giant. It deflected the attack with it's ax, which sent Rune teetering backwards, and then came down on him with it's own counterattack.

Itali flashed out with both her hands and sent a dozen invisible threads of power and magic toward the giant. Flower petals materialized at the point of the explosion, and giant slid backwards a few feet.

Rune hauled up his enormous blade and flashed another grin. "Thanks, lil' lady. Now let's finish this big guy off.". Link bounded out of the way as Rune swung with a mighty force. The tip of the blade caught the giant square in the face with a resounding crunch. The sword rebounded with the force, and Rune swung again, this time nailing the giant in it's broad chest. He was about to attack for a final time when the giant delivered a quick backhand into Rune's chest that sent him crashing into and through two pillars and into the wall.

Link winced as the youth slumped to the ground in a daze. His fur bristled and he looked at the incoming giant with contempt for himself. "_If only I was in my body… if only I can help."_, he thought angrily. "_Then again, I'm not sure I could even help even with my real body."_.

The giant hoisted it's ax and rushed forward, only to be blocked by Itali, who slid in his path, arms clenched and straight down. A small whirlwind of dust and petals swirled around her feet. The giant, nonplused, tried to step forward, but was held fast by an invisible force.

Itali's eyes were blood red, and she wore a small smile on her face as the whirlwind grew larger and louder. "Believe me when I say, this is gonna hurt you a lot more than it'll hurt me.". She crossed her arms across her chest, and prepared to release her power, but not before the giant swung it's arms and broke free of her grip. "Or not!", she yelled, before the backlash of magic flung her aside and had her join Rune in creating another small crater in the wall. 

The giant straightened and went for the two fallen youngsters with large booming steps. Body or no body, Link had to do what he could. Without much thought, he bounded towards the giant, preparing to body slam it.

However, as he tried to leap for the monster, he tripped over Rune's massive blade. Clutching the jar of water to his chest, he hit the ground at the shoulder and began to roll towards the giant, catching it underfoot. 

With a confused expression on it's face, the giant teetered for a moment before falling. Rune raised to his knees and brought the tip of his sword up at the last moment.

Itali and Link both winced as the giant's small head fell right through the sword with a metallic crunch, straight down to the handle. ( The sword, after all, had no hilt.). With spastic movements, the Iron Giant tried to dislodge the blade from it's cranium. This was Itali's chance.

Catching the Giant within her web of magic, she gestured with both her arms, and with a mighty explosion of dust and petals, sent the Giant through the wall of the room, and into the fall of lava below. It hit the lava pit hard, and sank slowly into it's depth.

"I CHANGED MY MIND. YOU CAN GO THRO-", the Giant's words were cut off on account of it's head melting into a puddle of iron.

Rune pumped his arm in victory and shouted, "YEE-HAW!". He looked to Link and Itali and smiled. "Now that's how it's done. Teamwork, right fellahs?".

Itali had gone a pasty white color, and Link was panting heavily, his eyes bulging. Upon hearing Rune speak, they both turned to him with a look of pure malice.

Rune rolled his eyes, and picked up his sword, which promptly vanish with a flash of black light. "Old guy's probably behind that door behind that there dais.". He started towards the small throne.

Itali huffed angrily and followed, Link following closely. As she walked, she turned to the small pink rabbit. "You know, that was awfully brave of you, what you did back then.", she said. She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "As brave as tripping over another guys' sword can be. Still…".

Link shrugged. "Apparently, my name is lin- uh, connected to many acts of bravery.", he mused as he hopped to the doorway. Rune pulled the door open and stepped through. They were outside, and the cool air was refreshing, albeit a tad ashen. They had finally made it to the summit of Death Mountain. However, there was no wizard or sage to be seen.

Then Link spotted it and pointed it out to the others. A tiny hut stood atop an outcropping of rock. Near the house was a sign that read:

**__**

MAGELLAN'S

Open 5 Days A Week

9-3pm 

__

Magic Done While You Wait

The three eyed each other with much skepticism, but they all went ahead and knocked on the door.

************

Andala with Invincible in hand broke through the vortex of swirling sand. She emerged unaffected, but Invincible was nearly on his knees, hacking and spewing out gobs of sand from his mouth and throat. The matron of the Gerudo looked at him with amusement.

"Are you really, that much of a child, 'Invincible'?", she smirked. "Get up, you might want to take a look at this.".

"I can't take a look at anything.", he hacked, taking off one of his gauntlets and wiping his face. "I've got sand in my eyes. Dammit I have sand everywhere!". At last he looked up at the direction Andala as pointing. What he saw amazed him.

Resting atop the endless sand was a immense stone icon surrounded by four monoliths. The building was shaped with the bust of a woman and the legs of a lion. The woman clearly looked like one of Gerudo descent. The sheer size of the construction baffled Link. Obviously this was man-made, but there were few works of nature that even measured up to it's size. Link spotted an entranceway between the buildings forelegs.

"We call this the Desert Colossus. Many of my people come here, young girls in need of guidance, too shy to consult the elders, and meditate.". She looked sidelong at the Hylian. "You could say that this is our Demi-god; our full god being the King of Evil. However, it's clearly not alive. Was this what you were looking for?".

"Maybe. Will it be okay if I enter?". When Andala nodded, Invincible hiked to the entranced and pushed the stone slab door open. 

The inside was as enormous as the outside, but it was very empty and dark. There were a few pillars and portraits depicting an ancient struggle between the races of Hyrule. Invincible did see a point of light deep within the darkness, and he went towards it.

As he neared the light, he saw that it shone from an unknown source and onto several large tiles of sand covered stone. He then noticed that the light was focused on one tile in particular, and the tile wasn't really a tile of stone. The surface seemed leathery and rough. He approached it.

"Boo!", a voice called in the blackness.

"Behind you!".

Before Invincible could turn, there were two sharp points of metal against his neck. He grimaced, unable to move a muscle. "What the…".

Out of the darkness came two Gerudo girls, one to each side of him, each holding a foot-long blade to his neck. They both wore blue tops that tubed across their chests, and white baggy pants. Their hair was red and was worn in a long banded braid. They were identical, and they both reminded him of Nabooru. 

"What is this?", Invincible huffed.

The one on his right laughed. It sounded like tinny music. "A little test. You know, you're not really-"

"-that tough…", the other finished. ", for a guy named 'Invincible.'".

"Well done Palta, Tella.", Andala boomed. She walked in front of the knight to show him her face. She had nothing but amusement crease her slight wrinkles. "I had these girls meet us here, they are very gifted. I just wanted to see how soft you had gotten, Link. After all, you do represent the strongest Gerudo male alive right now. Sad to see that you've gotten lazy.", she said smiling, as she poked Invincible in his hard stomach. There was no trace of softness there.

Nor was there in Invincible's face. "One, I'm only half Gerudo. Two, Ganondorf's still alive… he clearly represents the strongest Gerudo male alive, and Three…".

In a flash, he had both the girls' daggers in his hand.

"I have gotten a bit lazy…but a wife and kids will do that to you. A few years ago I would have spotted you girls as soon as I entered the door.". He smiled warmly at the two gaping young ladies.

"Are you-", Palta started.

"…serious?", Tella finished.

Invincible shrugged. "Well…I'm exaggerating a little.". He turned to Andala and shot her a smile. "Thanks ma'am, I needed that. I've been getting a little edgy lately…just thinking about Zelly all alone…". With that thought, he bent over to the strange tile and examined it further.

He reached into the space between the tiles and pulled it up. It wasn't rock at all, but instead a book. A very thick, old leather bound book. Invincible opened it up and blew some dust off the ancient pages. The writing was one he couldn't read. He was baffled.

Andala noticed the look on Invincible's face, and offered an explanation. "In ancient times, there was an elderly wizard, one who many believe to be of Gerudo lineage, who wanted nothing but to learn about everything. His name was _Sahasarala_ , and he left this tome behind. No one here can read the words inside, but we all know they contain great power.".

"Sahasarala?", he repeated. His eyes suddenly widened, and he looked at the pages of the book with added favor. "Are you saying everything he learned…everything he ever discovered, might be written here?". Andala nodded. Invincible's mind reeled. A book that contained so much knowledge…how would this protect the Gerudo from these attackers? Wouldn't it make them greater targets?

It didn't matter. This might be just what was needed, the reason he was sent here. No one might be able to read it now, but it wouldn't take long before Zelda and Impa cracked the code. He looked to Andala anxiously. "Can I borrow this?".

"Anything for Nabooru's blood sister, Link.". That being said, she lead Invincible, Palta and Tella out of the Desert Colossus.

As soon as Invincible saw the desert sun, something slammed hard into his chest and sent him flying into the side of the Desert Colossus. Palta and Tella drew their blades out quickly, while Andala stood still and ready.

In front of them was the creature who just walloped the Hylian Knight. It looked like a lizardfos, except it was much taller and leaner. It's forearms were huge and club-like, with a scythe on the back of the arm. It wore black kilt-like shorts, and split ended tail peeked out from beneath it. It turned to Andala and the girls with blazing red eyes.

It's face split into a grimace filled with many sharp teeth, and it raised it's bladed forearm and leapt towards the twins. Palta and Tella raised their daggers in defense. Suddenly in a whirl of sand, Invincible was in front of them, blade raised.

The monsters scythe slammed hard against Invincible's sword. The knight didn't move a muscle. Palta and Tella were amazed, his sword arm didn't even seem to tremble. The monster bared down harder and harder, it's feet digging deeper into the sand with the effort.

All of a sudden, Invincible began to give. The back of his sword inched closer and closer to his neck as the monster slowly overpowered him. The beasts face was still stern and serious, despite the advantage. It bore down further and further down on the elf until they were practically nose to nose. Palta and Tella let out a yell and reached to help.

Invincible braced his foot and pushed the monster back several meters with powerful horizontal swing. The monster skidded on his feet against the sand, attempting to regain it's balance, and looked towards Invincible's direction.

The Hylian Knight suddenly appeared at the monster's feet at a flash, bent at the knees and with his sword sheathed. In one swift movement, he unsheathed his sword, pivoted on one foot and brought the blade up in an arc. It crunched through the monsters groin, up and through it's shoulders, before returning to it's former position in a complete circle.

Invincible stood up calmly and walked away from the beast, cleaning the blood and gore off the blade and re-sheathing it. The monster's two pieces fell to the sand in a gory mess. There was hardly a trace of Invincible's battle movements left on the sand. The twins gaped could only gape at him.

"I take back what I said about you being soft.", Andala said with a smile. "What was that thing?".

Shrugging, Invincible picked up Sahasarala's book and started towards to sand storm. "Who cares. It wasn't that strong anyway. I bet those girls could have beaten it if they tried.". He looked behind and saw no one but Andala there.

The girls popped up in front of them, both wearing a shy smile. "Uh…", he started.

"Invincible, please do us the honor-", Palta began.

"Let us have your babies!", finished Tella.

Invincible raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't it be so cool-"

"We could have real strong daughters!"

"Come on, think about it! You wouldn't have to raise it or anything!"

"Yeah, it's win-win. What do you think?".

"Well girls, let me think abou- No!". Rolling his eyes, he gestured for Andala and started towards the whirlwind and the beginning of his journey back to Hyrule.

Palta smiled to her sister. "Well ask again in a few years. When we're all-".

"-Fine and sexy, he won't be able to resist.", finished Tella, with just a hint of blossoming crush.

************

When the three youths entered the door, the were greeted with the homely inviting decor of your average gift store. Jewelry, wallets, dolls and mirrors lined the walls, and a fireplace crackled warmly in the back of the hut. From behind a curtain emerged an old man with waves of scraggly black hair who wore a woolly blue robe.

"Welcome! Welcome!", he greeted, shaking Rune and Itali's hands. "Ah, don't get many customers at this time, no sir. What'd'ya like? I usually give young couples like you a special discount.".

Rune blinked. "Uh…we're not - OW!", he belted as Itali nailed him with an elbow to the ribs. 

"Don't mind my sweetie here.", she said sweetly, hugging Rune's arm. Then she suddenly became serious. "Hey, old timer, why do we have to pay for a wizards spell? Aren't you guys supposed to do things for the good of mankind or something?".

Now it was Magellan's turn to blink. "Little missy, I might be a great wizard, but I still have to eat like everyone else. Now what is it you need?". He glanced at the pink bunny holding the water jar. "Ah…the Traveler's Problem I see. I've got just the thing.". He hustled over behind the curtain once more.

Itali grabbed Rune by the ear and fumed. "What's the big deal. You said this guy was a great Wizard, not a shopkeeper!".

"Hey, that's what I heard! Seriously!", Rune said wincing painfully. Magellan then came out from behind the curtain, with two flat objects wrapped in brown paper. "These mirrors will fix your friends up in a jiffy. That'll be 100 rupees.".

"100… what the hell!?", Itali gasped. "Why the hell did we go through the trials if we had to pay at the end!?".

"Trials? What trials?". Magellan said curiously. "Oh dang it. That stupid Kramer again! He's telling people they've got to go through some stupid tests to get to my store again isn't he?". He looked at Rune knowingly. "Small man, pasty skin, three eyes?".

Rune groaned.

Itali put a hand to her head and grinned ruefully. "So we did all that for nothing. I bet there's a staircase or a lift up here or something.".

"Out back.", Magellan added.

Link tugged at Itali's arm. "So that's 700 rupees I owe you now. I have the money, but it's in my-".

"Yeah yeah, your real body's wallet.". With a sigh, Itali sunk to the ground and opened up the heel of her boot. Inside were several green and red rupees. She handed 100 worth over to the old Wizard.

"Thank you, and here you go.". Magellan ripped the paper wrapping off the objects, revealing two large ornate mirrors.

Itali looked at them curiously. "I don't get it. They're just-". A warm light began to coalesce behind her. She turned and was blinded for a moment, and everyone in the room shielded their eyes until the light faded.

Standing in front of them was a boy of 13, a hair taller than Itali herself. He wore a green tunic and brown shorts, and thick brown boots. A short sword was strapped to his back. A mop of short blonde hair was covered up with a green long tailed toque. His striking blue eyes met Itali's for an instant, and he gave her a great smile.

"_This is Link?_", Itali thought with amazement. She looked next to him and saw that the guppy was gone. In it's place was a little girl who looked like she was maybe 8, barely coming up to Itali's shoulder. She was some kind of aquatic creature, pale blue in color, and was wearing a small weed-like bikini. She had three large flaps of skin on her bald head, one to each side and one to the back of her head. Blue dots dotted around her forehead and down her neck, arms and legs. Two sharp fins lay on the back of her forearms. Her eyes were large, slanted and purple. Despite having been restored, she did not look happy.

Magellan snapped his fingers, and with a little wave, the mirrors shrunk to finger-ring size. He handed them over to Link and the Zoran girl. "Don't you worry, it'd take a might force to break those things. You can make a necklace or something, whatever you'd like. Just remember, if you want to keep your forms, keep them on or near your person at all times.".

The Zoran girl grasped hers, and then looked up to Link. Her eyes began to water. "Um…", she started quietly.

"Hey,", Link interrupted. "Don't get mushy on me now. If you wanna thank me for protecting you all that time, please don't. Besides, your bravery throughout the whole thing really inspired me.".

"…Thank you…", the girl whispered. "Thank you so much…".

Itali looked in the girls eyes and smiled. "Hey…so you are sentient. Sorry about that. What's your name?".

The girl glanced away from her. "Liu—Luto.", she corrected quickly. "My name's Luto.".

Rune arched an eyebrow.

Magellan slapped Luto and Link on the back and barked a laugh. "So kids, you got your bodies back, truly welcome to the Dark World! What will you be doing now?".

Link glanced over at his companions; Luto, Itali and Rune. He didn't know what they were thinking, but from that question Link could only think of one answer…

************

The young princess of Hyrule slowly awoke, and found herself neatly tucked into a large roofed queen sized bed. The room was dark, and it was still dark outside, so she had no idea how long she had been asleep. She rose slowly and brushed strands of dirty blonde hair from her blue eyes. The girl suddenly realized that she was not in her own clothes. She was dressed in an ornate slip, and her hair was loosed from her regular bonnet, and spilled down and over her shoulders.

The last thing Zelda remembered, she was returning from a trip visiting Liute and her parents. She was with her father, and other knights. Then there was a light…and then, nothing. Where was her father? The other knights? She gasped with fear. Where was her little pet Keaton? What had happened to Moto?! 

Zelda made a move to get up and out when she froze . There was a shadow at the end of her bed. There was a man sitting there, with something on his lap. The man waved his hand, and the lights of the room shone just a tad brighter, bright enough to see that the tiny satellite-eared Keaton was sleeping at his lap. 

Zelda looked at the man directly, and the man returned her look with a small smile. "Oh, it hasn't woken up yet. Give it another hour. The trip was as rough on it as it was on you.", he said. 

"What do you want from me?", the young Princess demanded.

"Plenty of time for that. For now, I want you to relax, and enjoy your stay in the Er Region.". The man nodded slightly and wore a wide grin. "The name is Er Chike, and me and all my people are at your service."

****

NEXT:

I think Link and Invincible's had enough time in the limelight. Let's see what's happening with little Zelly. Plus her mother attempts to break the Sahasarala's code. Can she find some answers!? And did Invincible really see the last of the Erfos? Hope you enjoyed this long one. If you read it, please leave a review. Peace Medafighters. I'm out.


	8. The Missing Link V1,8

****

The Missing Link

V1.8

__

(or: The Princess who said she would not fall asleep, but did. )

By: Space Medawriter X

****

Disclaimer:

**__**

The Legend of Zelda™ is property of Nintendo of America/Japan and me. Well…not me.

****

Author's Notes:

__

Here's an explanation for my chapter titles. **1.3**, ** 1.5** and so on.

****

1.1 means **Book 1, Chapter 1.** There will be 3 'books' in total, just like in my last fiction.

This is the 8th Chapter in Book 1. Book 1 is called: **The Missing Link. **

Coo!? Cool!

Song of the Day: **Simple and Clean **or **Hikari** (Planetb mixes as well)by: **Utada Hikaru**

****

Last Chapter:

For Link, Itali and Rune, braving the Death Mountain Trials in the Dark World wasn't easy. Navigating the inside of an active volcano and defeating the mighty Iron Giant was no walk in the park…but they did it. Unfortunately they found out that it was all unnecessary, and the great Wizard they were seeking was actually a shopkeeper, who _sold _them the magic Mirrors needed to return Link ( the pink rabbit ) and Luto ( the guppy ) to their real bodies.

Meanwhile, Invincible braved the Desert Colossus, easily defeating the Erfos that he didn't know was sent to assassinate him, and retrieving Sahasarala's Tome of Knowledge.

Now what of little Zelda, alone in the Dark World?

Back to the story…

************

"What did you just say?", the Princess of Hyrule demanded.

It was only a few minutes ago that she had woken up in this dark room, to find herself neatly tucked into a massive decorated and roofed bed. The pillars of the bed itself was fit for the throne room back in Hyrule. She hated to admit it, but it was very comfortable. The sheets were made up of the finest silver silk, embroidered beautifully by expert hands. The thick comforter was warm and inviting. However, what Zelda saw at the foot of her bed chilled her to the bone.

There was a man sitting at the edge of her bed holding her little pet Keaton, Moto sleeping on his lap. He was stroking the creature's fur gently, and he gave Zelda a small smile that glinted strikingly white teeth. Zelda couldn't make out the rest of his features in the darkness, but it didn't matter what he looked like.

As far as she was concerned, he was the enemy.

Petting the little Keaton again, he turned to the Princess and said, "I said: my people, my region are at your service.". He gave her a nod and added, "My name is Er Chike, I am the Mandrag of this Region.".

Zelda's blood ran cold. Mandrag? That's a Gerudo word…but this man was clearly no Gerudo. And what exactly was a Region? Where in Hyrule was she? Still, she had to steel herself. She could not let this kidnapper get away with this kind of action.

"I don't believe I asked who you were-", she started.

"But you would have, eventually.", Chike finished for her. "I'm just trying to get you as much information as I can-".

Now it was Zelda's turn to interrupt. "I asked what you wanted of me!". She eyed Moto nervously as it continued to act lifeless in the man's palms. 

He noticed her look, and he petted the minute creature again. "It's just asleep.", he said quietly, and then regarded Zelda carefully. "And I told you there's plenty of time for that later-".

"NO! NOW!", Zelda screamed. She recovered herself quickly and smiled ruefully at the darkened figure. "You foolish man, you don't know what you've done. I can assure you that my father and his knights are coming for me as we speak.".

"I don't think so.", Chike said with a raised eyebrow. "You are remarkably trained, your highness. Anyone in your position would be in hysterics right now. A tribute to your mother and that giant she calls a matron.".

Zelda blinked. How did he know about Impa and mother? And what did he mean 'I don't think so'? "Yes. They _are_ coming for me!".

Chike just shook his head. "No, they're not. If my calculations were correct, the magic I used to bring you here must have knocked them all out of action. I gather they're still out of it. All of them, your father and his guards.". His smile suddenly became cruel. "I'm sure your healers will be able to get them to come around …eventually.". He then became melancholy. "But even if they do, the won't come for you. They can't reach you here.".

"I…don't believe you.".

Shrugging, he took the little Keaton and gently laid it on the bed. "You will. Eventually you'll realize what I'm saying is the truth. But, Princess, don't worry, you are my guest.". He laid a hand to his temple and flashed a toothy smile towards Zelda again. "I need you later on, but I'm not quite prepared. I'm embarrassed to say that I planned exceedingly, and brought you here too early." .

"What could you possibly need me for…", she trailed off when her eyes met his, and she suddenly realized she was wearing nothing but a little adorned slip, and her shoulders and part of her torso was bare. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared, enraged at the man.

For a moment, the man blinked in confusion, and then a wry smile crossed his lips. "Oh my young sovereign. You're too much.". He covered his mouth with a hand and looked away briefly. "I do admit that I am a man, with regular manly needs. And you are a very pretty girl…a beautiful girl. But you see, I prefer women with a little more…how do I say…". Again, he glanced away, as if abashed. "A little more 'oomph' to their curvy bits. Your a little too flat around the edges. Give it a few years.".

Now Zelda's face, drained of all blood before because the conversation, became beet read with a mixture of rage and embarrassment. Er Chike caught this change and quickly bowed. "I mean no impertinence, your highness. It's just natural. You are young after all. In a few years, I'm sure few men would be even able to think and walk simultaneously if you were to come by. But this conversation is a little off-topic.".

He stood up from the foot of the bed and straightened some unseen clothes. "What I need from you is much more complicated then that. I figure you'll understand soon enough.". With that, he began to leave the room. As he reached the door, he turned to the girl once more. "I want you to enjoy yourself. My Kingdom is your kingdom. Everything your heart desires will be yours. We will obey your every command.".

Zelda blinked. "My every command?".

The man nodded.

"I want my clothes back. All of them!".

Chike smiled. "Really? We have many fine tailors-", upon seeing the look on her face, he waved his hand lazily. "Yes, you will have them tomorrow, clean as the day they were made.".

"I want to speak to my mother.".

Chike frowned. "I'm afraid that's not possible. Choose another. Would you like a pony?".

"I want to go home!".

"You're making this very difficult, Princess.".

"You're the one who said my every command would be obeyed.".

Chike shrugged. "I lied. How about, _nearly_ all of your commands will be obeyed. Is that satisfactory?".

"No it isn't.", Zelda spat, glowering at the man. "Don't dress it up as anything else but me being your prisoner.".

Laughing, the man turned to Zelda fully and placed his hands on his hips. "Oh really? And how many prisoners do you know would have their favorite breakfast every morning? You remember, 2 eggs, fried sunny-side-up, a flapjack with plenty of syrup: apple, and buttered toast? Not to mention cinnamon-dashed hot oatmeal? Oh…and plenty of pepper on those eggs. Ha, not exactly bread and water now is it? Now get some sleep, your highness.".

As Chike was talking, Zelda's stomach was rumbling with desire. Word for word that was exactly her favorite breakfast, one she got maybe twice a week if she was lucky. How did he know!? 

Ahh…She could almost smell the sweet scent of those eggs and the oatmeal. She shook her head furiously and leaned forward, staring hard at the man she branded the enemy.

"Listen to me, Er Chike, and listen good.", she growled. "I can assure you that there is nothing that you can take from me that will come without a cost. You are not my host, you are my jailer. As such I will use all of my power to escape you, and to make sure you are brought to justice.".

Chike smiled sweetly. "How about some powdered pastries to go along with breakfast? Look forward to it tomorrow.". Simple as that, he left the room without another word.

As soon as he was gone, Zelda leapt out of the bed and dove for Moto, who was still fast asleep at the edge of the bed. She held the little creature close to her breast, and blinked tears out of her eyes. "_I am not going to cry.",_ she told herself. "_I will get out of this. I know I will. Uncle Invincible is still out there. Even if my father is gone, Uncle Invincible won't be stopped. And mother…."_, this thinking started to make her feel better. 

She had no assurances that Chike was telling the truth about her father…but even if he were, the forces of her mother, Invincible and Impa alone would be able to save her. Even so, she wasn't going to wait for them with baited breath. 

Zelda closed her eyes, and let the Wisdom recoil inside her small frame. A blue aura surrounded her body, and whips of tiny crystal shards shot from her, licking and cracking against her surroundings. With her Wisdom she searched the doors, the walls, the windows, the mirrors, the floor, every square inch of the room. Through them she found no crack, no inch that would allow her escape. She was completely locked in.

The Wisdom rebounded back into her with a jolt. She looked at her little Keaton and gave it a small shake. The creature continued to sleep. What if it was comatose, like that man said her father was? She couldn't think about it.

Zelda stared ahead into the darkness of her room. Where was she? Why could they not possibly find her? Her shoulders were drooping, and her head was nodding off. She would not lie down, however. She would not fall asleep.

Then the young princess found herself on her back, staring at the ceiling of the small roof of her bed. What did that maniac want with her? Why was he treating her so well? Her eyes were getting heavy, but she would not close them. She would not fall asleep.

Darkness. With shut eyes she tried to formulate plans. How should she go about this? Play along for now…try to find a way to communicate with her mother. There had to be a way. Her mind was drifting off, but she would not fall asleep.

She …would not…fall… … … 

************

With a mighty yawn, Link stretched his arms, over his head then to his side. He did a few steps in place and then began to twist and stretch to his left and right. It felt so good to be back in his old body that he couldn't put it into words. He bent over and touched his toes a few times. Everything he had before he was transformed was returned. His Razorblade, his small shield, and his wallet.

A few moments before, he emptied out the contents of his Adult Wallet to Itali. 700 rupees, the amount owed by him for the girls expenses. She had after all, paid off those boar-men for the damage Link had caused back in the tavern. She had also paid for the Magical Mirrors that returned Link and Luto to their real selves.

Unsheathing his sword, Link took a few practice swings, only to be shocked stupid when his blade flashed with a strange black light. The blade elongated in a flash and slashed off a clump of Magellan's scraggily hair. Link frantically brought the blade back, lost his balance and fell to his bottom.

The blade flashed with the same black light that Rune's blade had displayed, and then vanished from his hand. When Link saw this he panicked, waving his hand and looking back and forth. Suddenly, with the same black light, the sword reappeared in his palm.

"Hold on there Link.", Rune said, stepping forward. "Guess I forgot to tell ya… Dark World runs a little differently than the world of Light. Regular objects earn special new properties.". He stretched his arm and summoned his gigantic blade once more. "The most common one is the ability to disappear and reappear at will.". With that, he let go of the sword, and it vanished in a cloud of black light.

"W…woah!", Link stammered.

"You'll get used to it.", Itali murmured. Then she suddenly became excited. "You know what? All this nearly-getting-fried-and-stomped-by-giant-ing's made me hungry.". She looked to the little Zoran girl, who returned her gaze with dark pupiless eyes. "Let's use Magellan's lift and head to the bottom. Then we can go to town and eat. It'll be my treat", then she turned to Rune and scowled. "…but only this once!"

"Golly!", Rune exclaimed. "Sounds good!".

"Yes, yes that's all well and fine.", Magellan croaked, trying to fix his hair after the impromptu cut. "Now will you kids get out of my store!?".

***

As the lift took the four of them down the mountain, Itali turned to Link again, who was shivering severely, to repeat the question she asked earlier.

"So, Link? What will you do now…I mean, after we eat, of course.".

Link pulled his arms from out beneath his tunic and tugged on his toque absently. "Well…Luto and I obviously have to get back home…to the Light World.". He turned to Itali and cracked a small smile. "You wouldn't happen to know how to get back, would you?". When Itali shook her head, Link nodded, keeping his smile. "Yeah. Guess we're gonna have to ask around…find a way back.".

"Link…", Itali said solemnly, "… I don't think there _is_ a way back.".

"Of course there is.", Luto said suddenly, which caused the others to turn in alarm. The Zoran had just said more words now than she had said since she had returned to her form. She was facing the lift, and had her back to the rest. Itali now saw that she had thin long fins that protruded from her shoulder-blades like wings.

"There was a way to get us here. There must be a way to get us back.", the Zoran concluded, never leaving her gaze from the scene of the mountain descent.

The others looked to each other briefly, and then Rune guffawed. "Dang it, she's totally right. Girl's got quite the head on her! Probably one of those geniuses, I reckon.".

"Hardly.", Luto whispered.

"So…we'll just look around.", Link concluded. "Don't worry about it, the two of us can take care of ourselves.".

Rune grinned, as usual, and shook his shaggy silver hair. "Like I'll let that happen.", he chuckled. "I'm going to at least see you get off to a good start.".

Link's smiled widened, and he glanced at Luto. "That's great! Thanks a lot Rune.". He turned to Itali with a little expectation.

"Don't look at me.", she said, eyes closed. "My ride ends after dinner. After that, you three are on your own.".

The brazen teen faced her with a audacious grin. "I bet you a 100 rupees you'll be joining us before the night's over!".

The girl glanced at him sidelong and had a little smile of her own. "You're on.".

She didn't mind. After all, she now had the money to lose.

************

Zelda woke up with a jolt. Immediately she cursed her weakness, having promised that she wouldn't go to sleep. She relaxed a bit though, and ran some fingers through her hair. Coarse hair, not totally rough, but not silky like her mother's…or her father's for that matter. She shook the cobwebs from her mind and wiped a hand across her face. Maybe it was from her grandfathers…or another relative. Who knew? Who cared?

The sleep had been good for her. It had been deep and dreamless. However, now she felt rejuvenated. Strong. Zelda's mind became sharper and she looked around for Moto. She found him next to the bed, still sound asleep. Frowning, she turned around and surveyed her room, now lit up in a strange dull light.

The bedroom was about the twice the size of her mother's. It was so elaborately decorated it was almost gaudy. There were ornaments, silk curtains, huge paintings and drawings, sculptures, huge goldenwood dressers…

"Yipe!", Zelda squealed. She was stunned when she saw a woman standing next to the large dresser. She was tall, dressed in a simple flowing gown. Her skin was a tinge of green, and many spots lined the sides of her neck. She head was completely bald, and many tendrils fell down the back. She had stern, beautiful eyes, and her lips held no smile. She was holding many cloths in her arms.

"So, we've finally awaken, highness?", the woman asked.

Zelda stared.

"Hmm…", the woman began, "…maybe not completely. I have drawn your bath, and your clothes have been pressed and ready. Do you wish me to wash you?".

Zelda snapped out of her stupor and crossed her arms. "I will not take any of _your_ baths.". She huffed in defiance.

The woman's expression did not change. "Oh no? Your highness is content with being smelly? Is that an act of rebellion, now?"

Sniffing, Zelda realized that she was smelling pretty rank, but if she were to prove to Chike that she was serious, she had to be strong.

Sighing, the woman placed Zelda's clothing next to a small counter by the dresser. "Very well, your highness. If you choose to smell like pee, that is your imperative.

Zelda's eyes bulged indignantly. "I-Do-Not-Smell-Like-Pee!!!", she said in a strangled voice.

"Yes, you do. It's perfectly normal, all young girls and boys who don't bathe smell like pee. If it's a smell you want people to remember you by, then by all means, don't bathe. Your breakfast will come in any case.".

Furious. Zelda was grinding her teeth and shooting the woman with a deadly glare. Oh what she would have loved to slap that cool look off of her face. She flung her bedcovers off and moved off the bed, with little Moto in tow. "I will bathe…", she growled. "But you will _not_ wash me.".

"Your wish is my command.", the cool woman said quickly, and she briskly left the room.

Zelda stepped into the bathroom and covered a hand over her mouth in shock. The floor was tiled with crystal, and the walls with some kind of polished granite. The tub looked to be pearl, and it lined with all sorts of soaps and shampoos.

After closing the door behind her shut, Zelda stepped out of her slip and entered the water. It was clean, pure and just the right heat. It took all of her willpower not to sigh in pleasure. Maybe this was a good thing for her. Maybe a good cleaning would clear her mind like the sleep had. Picking up her Keaton from the edge of the tub, she dunked it under the water for a second in an attempt to wake it up. When it didn't even stutter, her worry increased.

Zelda concentrated and sent thread after thread of crystal shards of Wisdom along and through Moto's tiny body, searching for any spell, illness or cancer that might have affected it. She found nothing. As far as all was concerned, Moto was simply asleep…just as Chike said her father was.

She didn't think much about that any more during the bath. She washed herself thoroughly with the scented soaps, and when she was done, dried herself on her way to the bedroom. There, she dressed in her traditional Hylian garments. It felt good, almost like returning to her own skin.

Zelda wouldn't let Chike see her as anything else than the Princess of Hyrule, daughter of the representative of Wisdom. She was not _his _princess, nor was she the princess of this Region. Chike would have to get used to this, whether he liked it or not.

It was while she fitting her hair completely inside the small bonnet when the bedroom doors opened again. Inside rushed a girl that looked only a few years older than Zelda herself. Her eyes were black and pupiless, and her hair fell over eyes like sharp spikes. She was dressed like the woman who came in before, and she was pushing a wheeled tray.

"Sorry, oh I'm so sorry I'm late, your highness!", the girl panted. She scrambled around the covered cart for a moment before standing to attention. "I've got your …I have your breakfast for you, my lady.", and with that she took the cover off the cart.

It was just like Er Chike had promised. 2 eggs, fried sunny-side-up and dumped with pepper. A flapjack with soaked with hot apple syrup and adorned with jam. Buttered toast stacked one on top of the other. Next to the plates was a bowl of hot cinnamon oatmeal, not to mention sweet powdered pastries. It smelled heavenly; better than the chef's cooking back in the castle. In fact the smell of this cooking rivaled only that of Auntie Malon's back at home. Zelda's stomach was wrenching inside her.

Still, Zelda only sat down, with her Keaton in hand, and stare at the girl and her food.

The girl glanced around normally, and then smiled a nervous smile at Zelda. "Wh…um…Princess? You-you're not eating.".

Zelda said nothing.

The girl was wringing her hands and was clearly agitated. "Why-Why aren't you eating?", she pleaded. Then she stopped and her eyes bulged. "Oh…Oh God. You don't like it do you? You hate it!".

"_What?_", thought Zelda.

The girl was becoming more and more frantic. "B-but this cooking is our chef's best. I had nothing to do with it!", she yelped, before catching herself. "Oh-Okay I've angered you…have I? Or your worried it's poisoned? It's not! See!?", she reached over, took one of the pastries and took a big bite out of it. While she chewed she waved it in front of the reluctant princess.

Zelda's stomach rumbled and growled, but she said nothing.

The girl gulped and began to fret again. "Okay…okay you wont eat. Is it me? Am I doing a bad job? I'm doing a bad job aren't I? Really bad? WHY WONT YOU EAT!!!???", she screamed suddenly, causing Zelda to jump back. When the girl caught herself, she began to turn a ghostly pale color. "Oh God! Oh my God I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at—Oh now they're gonna fire me. They're gonna fire me, I'll be out of a job! I won't be able to pay for school. I'll be on the streets. Oh what's wrong with me? Oh my God oh my God…".

Zelda rolled her eyes and sighed. To call this girl high-strung would be an understatement. "You did nothing wrong.". She said heavily.

The girl stopped her frantic wailing and looked at Zelda through watered eyes.

"Let me have my breakfast, please.". She commanded politely. The girl brought the tray over to her and placed all of the food on the foot of the bed. Zelda knew that the girl wouldn't relax until she started to eat, and that once she started, she wouldn't be able to stop. If she wasn't so sure that the girl was a genuine freak, Zelda would have sworn that Chike put her up to this.

It was delicious though. Beyond delicious. After gulping down some sweet orange juice, she saw the girl backing out of the room and called after her. "Hey!".

The girl froze, and turned quickly. "Y-yes, princess?".

"What is your name? Mine is Zelda.".

She gulped and glanced around a bit once more. "I'm Kotarin.".

Zelda smiled. "Kotarin,", she began, " take the rest of the day off.".

Kotarin's hand flew to her mouth. "Your highness… I can't-".

"That's an order.".

"Um…", Kotarin began. "I'm not sure if the Mandrag-".

"ORDER!", Zelda barked. The girl jumped and nodded quickly, before leaving the room.

Zelda shook her head and went back to her breakfast. "_Goddess knows she needs it."._

***

Now walking in the hallway outside of the bedroom, with little Moto sleeping atop her bonnet. This place clearly reminded her of the Castle…except more…shiny. On her way she reached a hall where the wall was lined with paned windows. Zelda paused and looked outside.

There was a large courtyard, but the people who walked around to and fro where diminished. She must have been very high up, which meant this Castle must be huge. Zelda turned to the burning skyline. It still looked like night, the sky was dark and filled with purple clouds. There was no sign of the sun. Zelda was beginning to get an idea of where she was.

All of the alien people she met. The title Mandrag. The burning dark sky. The bright light and the feeling of being ripped away when she was on her trip with her father. It all led to the same conclusion. 

Zelda was trapped in the Dark World.

"Princess?", a voice called. Zelda jerked around quickly and was met by a tall young man. His face was young and flawless. He wore hoops in his ears, a long multi-colored coat, with black leather pants and a high wide belt. His hands were covered in white gloves, and adorned with rings. His hair was short, sharp and of a dark red color. His lips were painted black. Zelda could tell from his voice who this was.

"Mr. Chike.", she said coolly. "So good to see you out of cover of darkness.".

Chike nodded graciously. "Ah I do so love your sense of sarcasm. I trust your breakfast was satisfactory?".

"I think your help needs a vacation.". Zelda remarked. ( She wouldn't tell him how good her bath and breakfast was. ).

"Hmm.". Chike pursed his lips, and then his gaze rested on the sleeping Keaton on Zelda's bonnet. "You know, you'd look so much better with your hair out….also, I might have discovered why your little pet is still asleep.".

Zelda brushed the compliment aside and took Moto down from his perch. "What's wrong with him?".

Chike smiled. "He's asleep.". When he saw the look on her face, he continued quickly. "I'm sure you've realized by now that this is the Dark World, and there is no sun. That quirky little fact usually wreaks havoc with those creatures from the Light World with nocturnal/daily cycles. Your Keaton is asleep because it thinks it's still night…which technically it is. It's hibernating.".

Zelda looked down at Moto, resting in her hands. That did explain a lot. "So, then…what do I do?". 

"Simple. Wake him up.", and with that, Chike began to nuzzle the little animal with a gentle finger. Groggily, Moto awoke, and as Chike raised his finger, the baby Keaton sniffed and raised it's nose to follow.

"Moto!", Zelda whispered as she hugged the creature fiercely. The Keaton 'ku'ed' and licked her several times in the face, before racing to the top of her bonnet. There, it began to glance around, twitching it's huge ears steadily.

"Well then…now that that's done, I'd like you to meet some… family of my own.".

Zelda yelped when a hand was laid on her shoulder. Behind her was a boy of 13. He was a hair taller than she was, and had a slight build, but he was quite lean and his muscles were well defined. His skin was red, and his hair was matted and dark. He wore nothing but baggy white pants with a large red sash, almost like a Gerudo. His eyes were a dark red color, but when they met with Zelda's baby blues, they softened to a slate gray.

"This is Spane. Spane, this is the Princess I told you about. The one who'll help us?".

The boy nodded tersely. "Pleased to meet you.". How was he able to sneak up on her like that, with not even her magic being able to detect him? Not even Invincible's done that before.

"Does she talk, or does all she do is stand and look petulant?".

Zelda turned. In front of her was a little boy. Maybe 6 or 7. He wore a purple turban on his bald head. He was wearing a black woolen shirt, and with a large white sash around his waist, and a pair of strange, flowing dress like pants that split along the middle*. His skin was dark, and his eyes were bright and green. He was also floating upside down, staring straight into Zelda's eyes.

*think…samurai's pants. :p -author

Chike grinned and gestured towards the boy. "And this is Theuk, Spane's …brother.".

Zelda gulped. "Um… greetings.". She could feel explosive magical powers recoiling inside the boy. This was getting complicated. She shrunk the spark of Wisdom inside her to try to appear unassuming.

Theuk flipped around and crossed his arms, all while still floating. "Hmph. Your attempt on hiding your shabby magical powers is pretty pathetic. I practically _heard_ you trying to tuck it away. Puh-lease.". He wore a wicked smile and continued. "I'm the greatest mage in the world, don't-you-know? Then again…you do have potential…".

Zelda looked at him, then at Spane behind her, and then at Er Chike. "So then, I suppose I'm surrounded?".

Chike glanced at the other two and waved them away. Spane immediately backed away, turned, and walked down the hallway. Theuk crossed his arms in an angry huff, and vanished with a crack of green light.

The Princess looked around and then turned to Chike in anger. "With the power of those two at your command, what could you possibly want with me?".

Er Chike let out a small laugh, and covered his black lips with a gloved hand. "Princess, first they're not at my 'command'. Second, as powerful as they may be, the do not complete the puzzle I am trying to solve. Only you can do that. You might want to take a good look at your hand to understand more.". He pivoted and began to leave down the hall, before calling back: "Oh, and you wont be permitted to eat full meals in your room anymore. Join us later for dinner. Good day.".

Zelda watched him go with a venomous stare. "_Good riddance_", she thought. She had to get out of here. She had to find a wa-

Her left hand was in front of her face, and she was staring at it with disbelief. She began to tremble violently, and she feared she was about to lose her breakfast.

This was impossible! It was much too soon for this, she wasn't even 13 yet! 

This was for her mother, not for her! She had seen it on her mother the morning of the kidnapping in the Light World. Yet there it was, and the longer she stared at it, the more severe her trembling became. 

On the back of her left hand blazed the symbol of everything she was not, everything she was too young to have achieved yet. The ultimate symbol of the Hylian Hierarchy. The symbol of ultimate responsibility. The symbol of ultimate magical power.

Triforce.

****

End of The Missing Link

NEXT:

This ends Part 1 of The New Divinity: Missing Link!!!! Hope you Enjoyed it. Part 2 begins next. I have the notes done for the chapter, but no catchy name yet. o_O. In any case…more on Zelly's adventures in la Costa de Chike. Oh, and I said I'd get to Zelly's mother Zelda getting some answers from Sahasarala's book. Plus, of course, the further antics of Link, Luto, Itali and Rune. The adventure is just beginning! Thanks for reading. Please review. Later Medafighters! I'm out!


	9. Tour of Darkness: V2,0 Intro

****

Intro to: Tour of Darkness

V2.0

__

(or: Dude, where's my money?)

By: Space Medawriter X

****

Disclaimer:

**__**

The Legend of Zelda™ is property of Nintendo of America/Japan and me. Well…ok…not me.

****

Author's Notes:

__

Hey, thanks to everyone who's reviewed and is reviewing my fic. I really, really appreciate it. Please, if you read it then take the time to add a review. Or not, as always, it's your choice. Yeah Yeah!

****

Last Chapter:

Zelda wasn't having it easy. Sure, she was being waited on hand and foot…but she soon realized that she was still the prisoner of the eccentric young Mandrag of the Er Region, Er Chike. Chike and his 'family', two kids with explosive physical and magical power, need something from the Hylian Princess. But what?

Could it have something to do with the Triforce symbol blazed on the back of her hand? But, she's way too young to be Blessed by the Wisdom? Isn't she?

Back to the story…

************

It was weird being back at this place. This place, where he basically first met Luto. 

Well…'recovered Luto' was more like it.

At the time, she was a little guppy, warped by the magic of the Dark World, and about to be eaten by two angry boar-like men.

But Link had saved her, even though at the time he was a helpless pink bunny. But in doing so he had caused quite the racket, and he was booted out of the place. Not even allowed to have his meal. It was pretty sad.

What a difference a day makes.

Now he was walking back into that very same tavern, and he didn't get any looks at all…as opposed to the last time he walked in here. And this time he wasn't walking in with just Itali. The big teen, Rune, and the tiny Zora, Luto, also walked at his side. 

Itali had promised them a meal in celebration of the successful mission in breaking the Dark World's influence on Link and Luto. Link didn't really care about that, he was hungry. Any reason's as good a reason as any when you've got that rumbly in your tumbly.

As they were walking to their table, Link readjusted the new high collar of his red sweater so that it was below his chin. The collar was so bloody huge it frequently covered his mouth. Link sighed and decided to work harder at getting used to it. 

After all…it _was_ his idea…

***

__

As the four of them walked through Old Oraki Town, towards the local tavern for some 'good eats and good times', Itali reached out and grabbed Link's arm. She turned him around to face him. Link glanced around nervously and smiled. "Hey…uh…what's shaking?", was the only thing he could say.

"You are.", Itali hissed. The others stopped and looked towards them. "You were shivering all last night, and even now! You're not used to this cold, are you bunny-er-Link?". 

Link shrugged. "Well, no I guess I'm not. I'm used to things heating me up…you know….things like 'the sun'.", he glanced up briefly. 

"The what?", Itali asked quizzically.

"You know…big white thing in the sky? Makes things hot? Gives us life?". He suppressed yet another fit of shivers and glowered at her. "Man, I'm surprised you people haven't been driven mad by night-owl's incessant hooting.".

"Owls?".

Link glanced over to the only other person from the Light World, who would get his joke. Luto, however, showed no sign of mirth, jocularity, amusement, or even ironic diversion on her face. Dang she was cold. She was probably loving the weather though…being Zoran and fishy and all.

Itali suddenly smiled and grabbed Link's icy arm once more, this time pointing to a small hut that seemed to be selling various clothes. "Go buy yourself something. No point in freezing to death. Go on.". She turned to Luto and gestured towards her. "You too! The whole "seaweed swim-wear' thing is so _last week. Come on, it'll be my treat."._

And so Link and the others squeezed inside the tiny outlet, and after a while Link spent 75 rupees on two new clothes. A long sleeved shirt with a very large and high collar was the only shirt he thought wasn't too gaudy and insane looking. It was a dark red in color, and it felt very smooth, yet it was very warm. He wore this beneath his green short-sleeved tunic. It looked pretty good on him, he thought. 

He also got rid of his brown shorts. It wasn't like he was ashamed of his sexy macho calves…( Well…for a thirteen year old anyway.). It's just that, well, like every other part of him…they were cold. Instead, he got trousers. Belted underneath his tunic, they were unfortunately a size too large for him. Because of this, they widened up around his shins. To fix this, he taped them around his ankles and tucked them inside brown boots. 

Overall he was happy with the look. Except for his high collar. It always seemed to cover his mouth. This, combined with the large locks of hair folding over his eyes, and with a big long-tailed toque attached to his head, he almost looked like a Shiekah.

He guessed that wasn't so bad, except for the fact that not many people liked the Shiekah.

Oh well, new World…new look. Run with it.

Luto changed her look too, but not at her request. Typically Luto seemed like she didn't give a damn about anything, so Itali helped her with this change. Gone was the seaweed bikini. (Seems to be the rage with a lot of Zora nowadays.) , and on was a skintight two piece black jumpsuit. The bottom part ended at the shins, and the top part was sleeveless.

Luto wasn't happy with it covering the two little fins that protruded from her back, but she was happy ( or maybe 'less gloomy' is more accurate) with the material the suit was made of. It kept her in top swimming condition, and it kept her at the right temperature. All and all a good buy. Itali paid 90 rupees for it.

Link decided that while he was getting something, he might as well get Rune and Itali something with the remaining cash he had. For Rune, he got a long white coat. Rune happily slipped it on and grinned his thanks. For Itali, he found a black, silver trimmed neck band. Itali clasped it on and murmured her thanks. She wasn't meeting his eyes for some reason.

With that done, the foursome started back towards the tavern to fill their empty bellies. On the way, Link tugged at the high collar with mild annoyance. Well, he might as well get used to it. 

After all, it was_ his idea…_

***

They were all seated at a round table near a corner of the smoky tavern. Rune looked around curiously. "Nice place.", he commented. Itali rolled her eyes, and Link smiled. He had a feeling that the place would have to be very, _very_ run down for Rune to say otherwise. The guy seemed to like everything.

"Hey you!", a voice blurted next to Link's ear. He jumped and saw the same woman who had served them the last time they were here, and she was greeting Itali with a part on the shoulder. "How've you been, girlfriend?".

Link suddenly wondered if those Boar guys Itali fought with were still around.

Itali smiled back. It was a smaller smile. "Hey…you.".

As if reading his mind, the serving woman remarked, "I heard you got into a little _altercation_ with those big boar guys. I haven't seen 'em around since you left.".

Left? More like kicked out. Link began to rap his knuckles on the table.

"Oh…those two? They're probably in Er by now.". She and the woman shared a loud giggly laugh.

Link was fuming. His random knuckle rapping turned into random note whistling. The waitress finally got the message.

"All right now.", she said, before resting her eyes on Rune. She tinged a bit of red and cleared her throat. "What'll be baby?", she asked Itali.

"The usual.".

"Of course. Why'd I even ask?". She looked to Luto. "What about you cutie?".

Luto was glaring at the table in front of her. Link guessed she might be annoyed with the lack of menu options. She glanced up. "Do you have any fish?".

"Sure do. What'll you like?".

Luto paused. "Fish.", she decided. "Lots of salt, please.".

"Will do.". Then she turned to Rune. "What about you, handsome?", she cooed.

Either Rune totally missed the flirt, or he just didn't care, Link didn't know. (Though he'd probably bet on the former.). Rune spread his hands apart by a foot and beamed. "I'll have a big piece of whatever red meat you got.". He quickly added with a wink, ", burnt to a crisp, if y'all don't mind.".

"It'll be charcoal, honey.", the waitress laughed. Then she turned to Link. "What do you want?".

Link was stunned. What the hell was this? No pet name for him? Everyone else got one. Oh no, maybe she was angry at his knuckle rapping and whistling antics. He had to salvage this, and fast.

"I'll-I'll have some of your World famous broth.", he said, smiling his biggest smile. "Hold the carrots!", he added, giving her a cool wink.

The waitress rolled her eyes and went to do the order. Link slumped in his chair, dejected. Well, at least he probably salvaged it so she wouldn't spit in it.

Rune was taking in the sights and sounds of the tavern, and the street in front of it. All of a sudden, the perpetual grin fell off of his face, and a dark glint reached his eye. This alarmed everyone at the table, they had never seen him like this before. 

He looked…angry.

"Y'all wait here for me.", he said without looking at anyone in particular. "I'll be right back.". Without another word, he got up and headed for the street outside.

"What's his deal?", Link asked. 

Itali shrugged and then leaned towards him. "Let me borrow your mirror. You too.", he added for Luto. The Zoran looked to Link for some kind of guidance.

"Um…Itali, we kind of need those to…live.", he started.

"Just give it to me, you'll like it.", she pleaded. Link had no reason not to trust her by now, so he handed his tiny mirror over. Luto did the same. As soon as she had them, Itali put her hands underneath the table and started fiddling with them.

Curious, Link tried to take a peek at what she was doing, but she shoved him off roughly.

"_How the hell does that work?_", Link thought to himself. He decided not to dwell on it further. Unexpectedly , it was Luto who broke the silence.

"Link, where will you go next?", she asked. Her voice was light and whispery, and she spoke with a bit of an accent.

"Well, where will you be going, Luto?", Link countered. He had a good idea what the answer would be.

Luto paused for a moment, and then said something so quietly it was inaudible.

"Speak up, girl.", Itali mumbled, concentrating on her work beneath the table.

"I said I should probably go with Link, because we're both heading the same direction.".

Link wasn't so sure of that. "Itali…", he began, creasing his brow. "Where-How would a person get to the Er Region?".

With a jolt, Itali looked up and leaned forward. "What-Wait..Why…", she took in a quick breath and began again. "You can't go there.".

"Why not?", Link demanded. He was keen enough to know that the mention of the Er Region disturbed her.

"They've closed their border, that's why not.", she mumbled, concentrating again beneath the table. "They won't even accept a Tribute. It's just locked, no one from Fatt or Izen will get in now.".

This was getting interesting. "What's a Tribute? They have to sacrifice a goat or something?".

Itali glanced up with mild annoyance, but then her face softened. "The Dark World's Regions are divided by huge borders. No matter how high you can fly or jump or how much power you have, you can't break them. It was put up by the people so that they'd stop …you know…killing each other. Killing was the style at the time, but most people were getting tired of it. Now, if you want to cross the Regions, you have to get a Tribute, which is basically a key for the Gates you get from the Region's Mandrag.".

"Oh…", Link voiced. This _was_ getting interesting. "So basically you have to get a Key of the Gate from the Mayor of the Region…".

"Yup, but Er's borders have been completely shut from the civilized Regions. No Tribute will get past. You can't enter from here ( Izen ), and you can't go to Fatt and enter from there.". She paused, a strange regretful look wrinkled her face. "That's how powerful they've become…they can even do _that_ now.", she whispered. 

Then she went back to her work under the table. "That's the beauty of the Triforce design God used. All the Regions are connected.".

Link's mind was churning. He remembered what Itali had shown him, that the Dark World looked like a giant Triforce symbol, and the Regions occupied the outer triangles. Then he got an idea. "What about that space in the middle? The uh…Neutral Region?".

"Can't enter it.".

"Why not?", Link asked again. The noise level was rising. People were shouting outside. It was mildly distracting.

"That border isn't built…it's natural. It's just not done, Link.". She looked up at me with a serious face. "Some things can't be done. You can't live without a brain, you can't see without eyes and you can't enter the Neutral Region. Just accept it and move on.".

Link frowned. That's not really true. Stalfos have no brains, yet they live…kinda. And Link learned from his Uncle that some creatures like bats can use sound to see in the dark. In any case, he decided to put the idea of entering the Neutral Region out of his mind.

"You ever been to Er, Itali?", Link asked. "I mean, before they closed the borders?".

"Why are you so interested in the Er Region?", Itali snapped. "Why don't you look at these?". She brought up her hands from beneath the table, and presented two closed pendants. Link took one and opened it. Inside was his magic mirror. 

"This is nice. Thanks.", Link said, as he put the pendant around his neck. "But you didn't answer my question-".

The noise and shouting outside had increased to blaring levels. Luto, Itali and Link got up and noticed that just about half the bar was looking to the street, watching the scene unfold.

The three rushed out and found Rune, shouting at a strange looking old man. Link had never seen the teen this angry. He looked to the old guy. He was a small man with pasty skin and…three eyes.

Link had heard that description before.

__

""_Trials? What trials?". Magellan said curiously. "Oh dang it. That stupid Kramer again! He's telling people they've got to go through some stupid tests to get to my store again isn't he?". He looked at Rune knowingly. "Small man, pasty skin, three eyes?"._

…Oh crap.

"You listen here and you listen good!", Rune shouted. "I'm tired of shouting with ya. Just give back the money you stole from me or else!".

"You asked me for information and I gave it to you, punk!", the Kramer screeched. "Now back off or-".

"Rune!", Link shouted, moving briskly to his side. The teen looked really upset. Veins were popping up all over on his chiseled physique. He looked like he could chew rocks.

"Link, this is the guy who told me about the 'trials'.", he explained without removing his gaze. "I paid him good money for that information, and I tell you what, if I don't get it back there's gonna be hell to pay.".

Link looked at the old man again, and then noticed the lantern he was carrying in his hand. Suddenly he was taken by a wave of worry, the same worry that wracked him when he first noticed Luto as a guppy in a jar.

"That fool Magellan doesn't need any more help advertising from me! He as much as told me so!", Kramer yelled.

Rune's eyes widened. "You know Magellan?".

"Know him! We started that shop together!".

Incensed, Rune took a step forward and was restrained by Itali. "So you KNEW there were no Trials! Just what the hell's your problem anyway?".

"My problem is Magellan! That fool had that gall to get rid of me!". He rubbed the lantern with a sudden derangement in his three eyes. "Well I'll show him, I'll show him!!".

Link tore his eyes away from the lantern for a moment, and peered at old kook. "Why? Why did he get rid of you?".

Kramer bit his lip. "I…didn't do anything. But who cares! I helped him create that store! He had no right!".

"You got booted because you were lazy! You deserved what you got! Now give me back my money!".

"Just forget about it, Rune.", Itali sighed. "This isn't worth it. He could probably use the cash anyway.".

"Then he can earn it honestly like the rest of us!". Itali blushed slightly, and Rune stormed towards the old guy. "Sir, I'm a gonna shake that money out of ya.".

"NO!", Kramer shrieked. The lantern in his hand flashed a blinding light, and a spark of fire spat out of it, blasting Rune right in the chest. He spun around in the air and slammed into the ground hard.

Immediately Link whipped out his Razorblade and shield and lunged for the lantern. Kramer turned and leveled the light. Link raised his right shield arm. 

CRACK!! The fire glanced off the small buckler, and Link flew back. He crashed into the ground near Itali and Luto's feet and slid in a cloud of dirt and dust.

Itali looked down at him, and then whipped her head at the old guy. Her eyes were blazing a murderous red. "My turn.", she growled through sharp teeth, and stepped forward.

"No.".

She stopped. Link was getting back up, using the Razorblade as leverage. Rune had also gotten back up and had joined the others. 

Wearily, Link got back to his feet, and hoisted the Razorblade over his shoulder. "I gotta handle this Itali. I can't let risk letting you destroy that lantern.".

"What?".

Without warning, Link bolted towards the old guy in a quick dash, sword still over his shoulder. Kramer fired a quick shot, but Link sidestepped it, holding out his right arm for balance, and continued to rush forward.

"NO!!!", the old guy screeched. He brought up the lantern, just as Link raised the sword off his shoulder and leveled an attack.

"_HELP!"_.

Link abandoned the attack and brought up his shield, just as the lantern flared and fired. With a resounding blast and and explosion, Link was knocked back. He landed with a hard thud at Itali's feet again, but got to his knees immediately.

"Owww.", he groaned, rubbing his shield arm. Itali and Rune advanced, and Link shot up to stop them. "Don't attack!", he hissed.

"What?".

"You can't attack him. We can't let him use any more magic on us. Trust me.". Link turned to Kramer and saw his crazed look. He concentrated. If he could bring his shield and sword out of nowhere because they _belonged _to him, then he should also be able to bring out…

Link put a hand behind his back, and without thinking on it, a slingshot materialized.

Yes! The slingshot. He always kept it on him back in Hyrule. His Uncle gave it to him for his 6th birthday, and soon lived to regret it, as the young Link took potshots at everything and everyone. Link had even attempted a ricochet shot to hit himself! For his Uncle it was pure madness, and he had forced the boy to promise that he would treat it as a potential weapon and use it responsibly.

This seemed as good a time as any.

"Keep him busy.", Link whispered, and he started to back away from the criminal. Itali and Rune held their ground, glaring at the old guy vehemently.

"Ha…", the fool muttered. "Who's the 'great wizard' now?". He started to cackle.

"I gotta admit, you're mighty powerful.", Rune placated. "So how's about telling us how a miser like you got so strong?".

Link continued to back up, searching the ground. All he could find were pebbles. Dammit, where were all the good rocks?

"I found something, the spark that's in this lantern you see before you.", the man cackled. "I was going to show my new power to that fool Magellan, but I think first I'll wipe you from the memory of this World!". With that, he brought the lantern up, and a bright light began to coalesce.

Link couldn't find the right rocks! How can this be happening? This street's full of them, but none of them are near enough to him to be useful. "_Din damn it!_", he thought harshly. "_I need it! Where the hell is that Din-damned rock!?_".

There was a clatter and a rolling sound, and something knocked against his foot. It was a rock, of perfect size and shape. Link looked at it and then glanced at where it came from.

Luto was standing a few feet away from him, hands behind her back. There was no change in her gloomy expression.

The light from the lantern grew brighter and brighter. As Kramer laughed, Link turned around and cocked the slingshot. He fired.

The light flashed. Then there was the sound of glass breaking, and the light died. The lantern fell to the ground with a dull clunk, and something small and bright escaped from it. In a flash, it flew right into Luto's hands.

"Huzzah!", Rune yelled, and he bolted forward and immediately began to shake the old guy down. Link didn't mind. Maybe it'd shake some sense into the fool's head.

***

"Hey Link! Look at what Luto found.".

The elf walked over and found Itali next to Luto, who was cradling a ball of green light.

The light was dim, but for some reason Link couldn't see what was inside it. But then, all of a sudden, the light became translucent.

Luto was actually holding a tiny woman, a woman about the size of his finger. She was wearing a simple, super short dress and slippers. Her hair was a bright green color. The most striking feature was her enormous diaphanous butterfly-like wings. 

Link and everyone there recognized it immediately. It was a fairy! An honest to Farore fairy.

Those wings began to flutter as the creature began to regain consciousness. Her large green eyes fluttered open, and she put a hand to her head and groaned.

"Uh…What happene-oh I remember now.". Her light grew bright and she took to the air around Luto's head. "Thanks for rescuing me from that maniac. Man, what lousy luck. As soon as I make the trip, bammo! Caught by a psychopath!".

"That must have sucked.", Itali laughed, totally intrigued by fairies presence. 

"Yeah well, thank you.", she said. Then it flew over Luto's head. "Thank you!", she repeated. And then she turned to Link.

She screamed. "YAAAAH!".

Link jumped. "YAAH!".

The fairy buzzed around the boys head, as if trying to get a good view of him from every direction. "L-Link?".

The boy blinked. "How did you know my name?".

"Huh?", she squeaked. "But that's not possible!". She started to mutter something, and Link's sharp elf ears distinctly heard the word 'Invincible'.

"Why isn't it possible?", he demanded. "And how do you know Invincible!? Who are you!?".

The fairy turned to look at everyone, and then faced Link once more. "My name is Esea.". She suddenly had a cocky smirk on her face. "Perhaps you've heard of me?".

"Oh My God! You're THE Esea?", Itali shouted excitedly.

"Yeah! You've heard of me!?".

"Nope. Never really.".

Esea growled, and her light turned a tinge of red. Link had a bad feeling that Itali was now on the fairy's short list.

"Esea…", Link began as Rune pushed through the crowd of onlookers to the group. "…do you know Invincible?".

She delayed for a moment, and then she crossed her arms and nodded. "Yeah.".

Link smiled and offered the fairy his hand. She looked at it briefly, and then landed on it. She literally felt like nothing. 

"Ok…", he said. " ,then we need to talk.".

************

In the Light World, deep within the desert, under the shadow of the great Desert Colossus, the sand stirred.

It continued to stir until it burst from deep within.

A huge forearm emerged from the explosion of sand, and it gripped the surface of the ground, and pushed.

Slowly, the rest of the body emerged. Large, sleek, but somehow different. It radiated a power that was not there before. 

But there was more than just a new strength. There was a new spark of intelligence. 

The Erfos looked down at the scar, the thin line that stretched from its groin to its shoulder. It remembered. Everything.

"_Hero…._", it whispered.

With a burst of energy, the Erfos bounded in the direction of Hyrule Castle.

****

NEXT:

This fic is getting character heavy isn't it? Hee hee. Well, all the major players are here, so it's just up to the plot now. This was just the intro to Book 2. Next book the tour begins. Hope to see you there. Peace out Medawriters! I'm out!


	10. Tour of Darkness: V2,1

****

Tour of Darkness

V2.1

__

(or: The Zelda Connection)

By: The Kirby Kid

****

Disclaimer:

**__**

The Legend of Zelda™ is property of Nintendo of America/Japan .. for now. But don't worry, I have a plan all right. A plan that will fix you good. Soon, Zelda, Nintendo, and yes: the very world will fall under the might and beck and call of…. ME! Mwa mwa mwa ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!

****

Author's Notes:

__

Ok…the Kirby Kid is how I started, and the Kirby Kid is how I'll do this. Medabots is great, but I'm no Space MedaFighter. 

Not yet anyway…

I get my magical influence from Robert Jordan and others, and all of my info from Zelda Universe. ( www.zeldauniverse.net ). Good stuff!

****

Last Chapter:

After stopping the mad wizard Kramer from suckering them once again, this time with a powerful magic lantern, the group found that the lantern contained a fairy called Esea. Esea seemed bothered when she met the young Link, but why? It was now time to figure out the next step, and every second that passes is another second Zelda has to spend trapped with Er Chike. 

Now, what of Invincible and Sahasarala's Tome?

************

"Wait, wait…tell me that again?", Malon asked.

Invincible paused, and then said resignedly "…he was a bear.".

"A what?".

"A bear, Malon. Farore, try to focus here.".

"You're telling me to focus while you stand there and talk about a talking circus bear giving you the facts of life?", she said chuckling.

The two of them were standing in the Castle's library, where Zelda and Impa had said they would meet them.

Invincible had only returned from the desert a few hours ago, and he was caked with sand, dirt and grime. When he had returned, he headed straight to the Castle with Sahasarala's Tome, and informed Impa of his journey. Fortunately Malon also at the Castle at the time, and waddled over to join her husband.

He had spent the last five minutes explaining his journey, but for some reason, she couldn't get past his conversation with the Ursus.

"Think whatever you want, but if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have found the book.", he huffed.

"Link, you found the book with the Gerudo because you were headed there, not because of some mirage.", she said with a smile. "But that's OK. You can talk about your funny little bear if you want.".

Invincible removed his super-long toque and brushed a hand through his mane of hair. "Fine, it's not like I thought you'd believe me.", he resigned. "You're just way too grounded.".

"What's that supposed to mean?", she argued, eyes narrowing dangerously. "I've seen my share of the fantastic. I was with you sixteen years ago during that _Ghanim_ mess, and I took fine care of myself!".

"Yeah right. No offense Malon, but you and the others were about as helpful as a kick to the head.", he grinned. "But then again, you did make some fine cheerleaders.".

Malon gave him a healthy shot to the arm, and Invincible jumped back laughing. "How can you be so mean!?", she growled.

"'Cause you're so heavy now, I know you won't be able to chase me.".

"Grr.", she growled again. "You try carrying a child sometime, Link.".

"Nah.", Invincible shot back. "But trust me when I say, I do appreciate your effort.".

Malon raised her hand again to strike him down when the booming doors to the Library opened, admitting Queen Zelda and Impa.

She eyed Invincible curiously. "You're…so dirty.".

"See! That's what I've been telling him!", Malon exclaimed.

Invincible sighed. "I came right away, without stopping to _clean up_, because I thought you'd appreciate it.".

"And I do, I'd just like to appreciate it when your _way _over there.".

Malon and Impa were laughing. Invincible simply let the tome he was carrying drop to the floor, slightly incensed.

Zelda reached out with her Wisdom and floated the book into her hands, but when she released her power, she was almost dropped to the ground. "Woomph!", she grunted.

Impa reached out with one large hand and took the book from the comparatively frail Queen. She opened it to the first page, and she and Zelda looked over it, their curiosity piqued.

Malon and her husband tried to scope the book out, but it didn't make any more sense upside-down than it did rightside-up. 

"Impa tells me you got this from the Gerudo?", Zelda asked without looking up.

"Tell her about your bear.", Malon whispered.

"Yes, I got it from the Desert Colossus.", Invincible said, looking over at Malon with frustration. Andala said it was okay to borrow it for a while. She said it was from a grand wizard named-"

"Sahasarala.", Zelda finished.

Invincible blinked. "You've heard of him?".

"Yes.". Zelda said nothing else. Instead she continued to pour over the book, whispering to Impa as she did.

Then, invisible to the eyes of Malon and Invincible, cords of magic and Wisdom coursed over the book. Invincible saw the ancient writing glow a bright blue.

"What the-", Invincible started, before shielding his eyes from a small explosion. There was a tiny plume of smoke and blue sparks fluttered through the air.

Zelda suddenly motioned for Malon and Invincible to draw near, and so they did. They checked out the book. There was not a singe mark on it, and in the middle of all the illegible writing, a single Hylian word stuck out.

"_find"_

"I don't understand…what does that mean?", Malon asked, confused.

"Nothing. It means absolutely nothing! ", Zelda said with excitement. "But it means that we _can_ translate this! Link, I think this book might have the answers we need.".

She looked to Impa again and the nodded. Impa closed the book and strode out of the room. Zelda followed, and then paused. "Thank you, Link.", she said.

Then, before she was completely out of the room, she added, "Now, for the love of Nayru , take a bath!".

Invincible's eyes narrowed. "Right…".

"Seriously dear, while you're their you can tell Talon about your funny little bear.", Malon added.

"That's enough.".

"'Funny bear?'", Zelda said with a smile. "You have to tell me about that later, mighty hero.". With that, Zelda left the Library.

Invincible was smoldering, but for once he couldn't think of anything to say. Malon laughed and took him by the arm. "Come on, Link.", she said as she led him out of the room. "I'm sure we could _both_ use a bath.".

************

"So,", Link started. "Why are you here?".

They were all gathered around the table in the far end of the tavern. Luto was munching politely at some fish. Rune was crunching down some stone hard roast beef. Itali was gulping down some beefy broth, and so was Link. 

The only one who wasn't eating was the fairy Esea, who was floating in a seating position in midair.

"I was bored. My Saria was busy with hernew _life_,", she spat bitterly, muttering something about an 'Evit' fellow. " and she didn't need me anymore. Then weird things started happening. People disappearing and whatnot. Saria was worried, so I thought I'd investigate. Around Hirocco town entrance I found a magic tunnel near a fairy fountain . 'Curious', I say to myself, and I check it out…look where it got me.".

Link wondered who this 'Saria' person was, but instead, decided to ask:

"So, you know Invincible?".

Esea tried a cocky laugh, but it came off as a smarmy giggle. "Yup, sure do!", she said with an air of superiority. "I was his fairy during the last Cataclysm's Eve. The one with the _Ghanim_ revolt."

"Cataclysm's Eve?".

Esea floated around happily. "Yeah…it's the proper phrase for that Time when all these bad events transpire to destroy Hyrule, and it calls upon the intervention of the Hero. People sometimes call it the 'Dreadful Dissonance', or the 'Time of Trouble', though I think that's kinda stupid.".

"Oh right. Invincible and the Princess destroyed a giant floating base and killed Ganondorf, who was about to be re-born inside.", Rune said between hideously loud crunches.

"Ah…well that's how the story's been circulated these last…what, sixteen years?", Esea started. "Actually, Gano-uh- _Mister_ _Dragmire_- wasn't killed.", then she halted and flew up to Rune's face curiously. 

"How do _you_ know about that? Are you from the Light World?".

Link stopped eating, and turned to Rune. That was a very good question. 

"Well…I've heard about it. You know, I love gathering info.", Rune said calmly. "And besides, do you see me with a magic mirror? The magic of the Dark World forces people to turn into what they think of themselves deep down inside. 

"Luto,", he began, turning to the girl. " you must be pretty insecure. There's something about you that makes you feel real small; that's why you turned into that guppy.". Luto turned her pupiless eyes down to her meal.

"And Link, you must feel that deep down inside you're weak…unable to protect people. That's why you turned into that fluffy little rabbit.".

__

Well…, Link thought _…maybe that's a little tiny bit true_.

__

…or maybe half true…

__

…OK fine, so what?

"What's your point?", Link snapped…feeling apologetic almost immediately.

As if not feeling the sting of the question, Rune continued. "My point is, I've got no mirror. People from the Dark World, like Itali, don't need any.".

Esea furrowed her brow at the teen. "_This kid chooses his words very carefully_.", she thought. 

She turned to the others and continued her original topic "Anyway, that's basically what went down. There were others at the time, of course. Ruto, Princess of the Zora. Malon, who was a farm owner at the time and my Saria.". The fairy suddenly frowned, as if being hit by more memories then she had planned.

"…then there was Nabooru…".

Link glanced over at Luto. She was nodding, just ever so slightly. What the heck did she know about this? Maybe they thought history over in Zoran Schools.

With a tiny clink, Itali let her spoon fall into her empty bowl and glimpsed over at everyone at the table. "So, just who is this big bad _Invincible_ guy anyway?", she asked. "Some of you talk as if he were made of gold or something.".

"Invincible's only the world's strongest warrior!", Link said with more than a hint of hero worship. "There's nothing or no one anywhere that could defeat him.".

Luto muttered something.

"Speak up, darlin'.", Rune said, before stripping the hard meat off of a bone, just so he could begin crunching on that one too.

"I said he could not beat Lord Mikau.".

Link's spoon fell to the table, and he stared at the girl with complete astonishment. Did she say 'Mikau?'. The Zoran Regent? "You're joking, right?".

Luto shook her head. "No, I am telling the truth. Lord Mikau is just as strong as Invincible. Maybe he is even stronger.".

"Ha. Yeah right. You're a nice girl and all, Luto, but this is important stuff we're talking about.".

Luto looked fiercely at Link, and her voice actually rose. "Do not patronize me! Lord Mikau is the hero of the Zora! While Invincible was jumping all over the place on land, he single-handedly stopped a revolt of Zoran _Ghanims_. Under the water, Lord Mikau _is_ invincible!".

Link shrugged. "Beating up on Zora is one thing, but this is Invincible we're talking about. Mikau wouldn't last five minutes.".

"_Lord_ Mikau would vanquish your silly knight in a second! He cannot even breathe underwater!".

"He wouldn't need to! He'd just have to hold his breath for the 2 minutes it'd take to wipe him out!".

"_Sorry I asked._". Itali couldn't believe what she was hearing. These two…these who have been such friends up until this point, practically screaming at each other.

She couldn't let this friendship dissolve over a bunch of stupid high-and-mighty "heroes". She rose up off her seat-

"You're both right.", Rune said, picking a bone shard out of his teeth. "But I guess it'd depend on where the fight was.".

Luto and Link glared at him.

"Able to breathe or not, underwater, Mikau has the definite advantage. On land, it'd be Invincible's fight to lose.", He grinned once more. "It'd definitely be a good scrap though. I bet people would pay good money to see that.".

Link blinked. Rune was totally right. What the hell was wrong with him? Invincible doesn't need a dumb kid like him to defend himself from little girls. Link felt about 2 inches tall.

"I am so sorry.", Luto said, not able to look up. "I was so out of line. Please forgive me.".

Link shrunk about another 2 inches…which would bring his current height to about… zero inches tall.

Yeah, that felt about right.

"Don't apologize Luto. I'm a big jerk. Let's just forget the whole thing.".

Itali gave them both a smirk. "Besides, it's not like either of them are here to help you guys out. Great big heroes they are.".

No one said anything.

"All I'm saying is that you guys have to trust in your own power. You can't expect them to come down to the heavens and rescue you.".

"You're right.", Link said, pushing his empty bowl to the center of the table. "If you guys are done, I say we get a move on.".

"Where're we going?", Rune said, depositing some rupees to the table.

"Hey, I thought I said this was my treat!", Itali whined.

"Just leaving a tip. It _was _a mighty fine meal.".

Link waited for them to finish. "I don't know where we're going. Luto and I just have to find a way back home.". For some reason, Link didn't have a good feeling about such a mission. It was like he was missing something. 

"Does anyone have any suggestions?".

No one could answer. Finally it was Esea who offered something. She buzzed up to Luto and nestled inside his high collar. "Follow my directions. I'll show you where I entered the Dark World. Maybe it'll work for you."

Link nodded. It was worth a shot. He, Luto and Rune got up and began for the exit. Itali followed.

They all stopped and looked at her.

"What!?", she demanded, after registering all of their looks.

"Quote: '_Don't look at me. My ride ends after dinner. After that, you three are on your own._'. End quote.", Link repeated, suddenly feeling not quite so small.

No one could tell because of Itali's cinnamon skin tone, but they could have sworn she was blushing. "Uh…well yeah. I sort of remember saying something kind oflike that. B-but back then, I was inundated with all sorts of Iron-Giant-beating-induced sillyness".

Rune practically brayed like a mule. "HA HA! Come on girlie, why don't you get off of yer high horse, eat that 100 rupees you now owe me, and join us. It'll be a fun ride!".

Itali was glaring, but her skin tone was light enough to know she was definitely blushing. "Only because I'm bored.".

"Sure, sure.", Link said, leaving for the exit.

"I-I can leave at any time!"

"Whatever you say.", Luto whispered, following him out.

"It's just that I find you guys interesting…you know, on a '_wow those kids are so crazy_' level…".

"We _so_ believe you.", Esea yelled as from inside Link's collar.

Itali opened her mouth to try another excuse, any excuse, but nothing came out. She ground her teeth as Rune sauntered towards the exit. He paused and turned to the girl.

"I know you love us.".

He broke into a dead run as Itali chased after him, magic power up, and fist raised.

************

"I wonder what Zelda's going to show us.", Malon wondered aloud.

"I wonder why you have to be here.", Invincible added.

The two of them were standing in the Imprisoning War Memorial, where Zelda and Impa had asked them to wait. It was only a few hours ago when a messenger came to Lon-Lon Ranch to inform Malon Invincible had been summoned to the castle. Naturally, Malon followed. Invincible had to put Epona on a slow, graceful walk to make sure that Malon was as comfortable as possible during the ride. He thought that he'd be seriously late.

Turns out, they're still waiting.

"What do you mean by that?", Malon huffed. 

"I mean, you should be at home, with Talon.", Invincible mumbled. "With both her parents running about, she must be feeling lonely. Your dad too.".

"_You_ should be at home with Talon.", she mumbled, not looking at anything in particular. "I'm tired of you heading off on all these mindless quests. It's not like we don't need you here too, you know.".

"I know.", he sighed. "But this isn't just some 'mindless quest'. This is Zelly we're talking about.".

"Yes…", Malon admitted. "Sometimes you treat that girl like she's your daughter. Zelda and Rile must really appreciate that.".

"Yeah.", Invincible said, stone faced.

At that moment Impa and Zelda arrived at the Imprisoning War Memorial. Impa had Sahasarala's Tome with her. Zelda halted when she saw Malon.

"I'm…glad, you could both come.", she said briskly. "I have something to show you two.".

"Well yeah, obviously.", Invincible smirked. "Otherwise you wouldn't have called us here.".

All three of the women turned and glared at him.

"_Sometimes I wish I had more male friends._".

"What!?", he asked indignant.

Zelda shook her head and turned to the slate Monument. The Imprisoning War Memorial, the constant reminder of the war that Hyrule raged against the forces of darkness, millennia ago. The War was the birthplace of sorrow and ruin, but it was also the advent of the Hero. He who wielded Evil's Bane, and destroyed the King of Evil. 

Well, every once in a while, anyway.

"We've learned two big things from this book.", Zelda started. "First, it's called the '_Book of Mudora_.'

"Book of Mudora?", Invincible repeated. "OK, what's the second?".

The Queen gestured towards the monument. Unseen by Malon or Invincible, threads of Wisdom erupted from the young sovereign and folded in and out of a spot in mid-air.

Malon and Invincible were able to see blue sparks of light as they flared in and out of existence. Suddenly, a thin strip of light appeared in the air, and when Zelda finally relaxed, it collapsed in on itself into a dark purple sphere. Malon was holding onto Invincible with baited breath. Invincible himself was pretty amazed.

"What…is it?".

"A tear in space that leads directly into the Sacred Realm.", Zelda explained grimly.

"The Sacred Realm?", gasped Malon. "You mean the Dark World?".

Zelda nodded. "They've been here all this time, for maybe thousands of years. Not even Sahasarala knows where they came from…but he thinks they might have resulted from Ganondorf's attempts to return to Hyrule after he was sealed in the Sacred Realm. These holes are spread out all over the Hyrule Continent. The Zoran Waterfall, the Gerudo Desert, the Gorons, Kakariko, Hirocco, Kasuoto.". Zelda sighed. "They're dormant. All this time, no one could use them…".

Invincible frowned grimly. "Until now, I suppose.".

"Zelda, are you saying you think that your daughter is…", Malon began.

"In the Dark World.", the Queen finished, her voice slightly trembling. The thought of her precious daughter being trapped within the same world as the King of Evil was…it was just vile.

She had to get past it. She had to save her.

"Someone with immense magical power caused all this just to bring Liute and Zelda there. I don't know why…but I have to find out.".

"Stand back.". Impa ordered. When Invincible and Malon did so, the Shiekah turned to Zelda and nodded.

A blue flare erupted from Zelda's feet, and she sent all of her available Wisdom straight into the void. The hole stretched and contorted in shape as the Queen assaulted it with a powerful magic force.

"**ZELDA!!!!"**, the Queen blasted. Invincible swore he could hear her voice _in his head._ Sometimes he was frightened by the thought of how much magical energy Zelda held in her small body, and even more so by the fact that little Zelly was quickly surpassing her. Yes, Sometimes it freaked him out.

Times like now, for instance.

"**HEAR ME!!!**", the Queen called out into the void. "**TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE…**".

************

"Ready for your lesson, your _highness_?" ,Theuk sneered.

In Er Chike's Citadel, deep inside his vast library, Zelda the Princess of Hyrule, Theuk and Spane sat quietly. Zelda herself sat with her legs and arms crossed.

It was madness. Zelda had recently learned what Chike wanted from her. It was magic. Magic that not even the apparently powerful wizard Theuk knew.

No, this was magic only Zelda could give him. 

The problem was, Zelda didn't even know it herself.

***

__

"The Unifica _is an ancient and powerful spell, known only by a certain few.", Chike explained while they ate a several course meal at the grand dinner hall. "You are one of those people."._

"No I'm not.".

A strand of magic escaped from Theuk's body and entered into her head, quicker than Zelda could have seen, or deflected it. When he retracted it, he nodded. "She's telling the truth.", he told the Mandrag.

Zelda gave him a smoldering look. "Just you wait for your turn, freak.", _she though viciously._

"Theuk, just because her Highness doesn't know it now doesn't mean she can't learn it later.". Chike turned back to Zelda and smiled. "And I need you to learn it, Princess. I need that spell. The Unifica is the only thing that will save my people.".

Zelda slammed her small hands onto the table in anger, causing little Moto to nearly topple off of her shoulder. "Then tell me what's going on!", she yelled. 

"I can't.", sighed Chike. "Not quite yet anyway. You must understand…this isn't easy for me…".

"Pathetic.", she sneered. "Why don't you just ask mighty mouse over there.", she jabbed a thumb over at the laughing Theuk.

"Because he doesn't know it, and he can't learn it.". Theuk immediately stopped his laughing and directed a deadly glare to the man. "The Unifica is a spell that resides only in those Blessed by Wisdom, and in only a few of those as well. You're very special, My Ladyship. Not even your mother has knowledge of this spell. You do, however. You do.".

"I'm telling you, I don't know it!", Zelda retorted. She was beyond angry. Nothing was making sense. If only they would talk to her.

"I am going to have Theuk tutor you in your spell casting abilities.", Chike suddenly stated. "While you have the power inside you, it is untapped, and basically useless to you and anyone else. Don't you think you'd benefit from such instruction. Think of the power you'd possess!".

Once again, the young Princess crossed her arms. "I don't care about power. I only care about serving my people, and I can't really do that from here, now can I?".

Now it was Chike's turn to laugh, a low, grim chuckle. "Oh Princess, you really do kill me. Everyone cares about power.".

Zelda let out a small, terse laugh. "Er Chike," she began, " it's that kind of thinking that will end up destroying you.".

"We will see, my Sovereign.", he said, before returning to his meal. Zelda only stared at him for a moment, and then she returned to her meal as well.

"I guess we will…".

***

"Let's begin.", Theuk proclaimed. 

Just then, Moto pricked his ears up and started to jerk his head left and right, as if searching for something. Zelda didn't know what was bothering the little Keaton, but she soon found out. Theuk felt it too…and before he could start anything, he was accosted by a strong feeling. 

Zelda knew this feeling…

Someone was trying to communicate with her!

Mother!

Wisdom welled up inside her, and Zelda fired it straight into the currents in the air. 

Everything in life was made up of, and connected by the great Thread of Life, woven by the Goddesses when they created the world. It was these threads that were manipulated by wizards and sorceresses. Someone was trying to use such a weave to communicate with Zelda, and she was going to meet it with her own. 

Unfortunately, Theuk wasn't going to let that happen.

The boy effortlessly reached out with a dark green glow and snatched Zelda's strand of magic out of the air. The struggle only lasted a second, before Theuk slammed her Wisdom to the ground. It recoiled back into her with a snap, jolting Zelda from her seat and leaving her dazed.

"Uhh…", she groaned. She started once more, this time concentrating her weaves on herself, on her own mind.

Theuk had the power, there was no doubt about that. He would not let her connect with the new magic that was trying to reach her, and there was nothing she could do to stop him. He was much too strong. 

But Zelda had never concentrated on strength with her lessons from Impa and her mother. 

Her family had always concentrated on imagination.

And Zelda was very imaginative. She was keen on inventing new uses for magic, and she had in fact, created one, something no one to her knowledge knew of. 

With intricate precision, she folded her threads of Wisdom in on themselves, and this new magic was completely invisible, _even to others who knew magic._

Completely oblivious to Zelda's spell-casting, Theuk spread out a bubble of magic. It expanded and covered not only the room, but grew and grew until the entire Castle was encased.

"I don't know who that was,", he snickered, " but they won't be getting through to you in this Castle again. Better get used to it.".

Zelda simply glared at Theuk grimly, and Spane looked on as if nothing really had happened. Of course, all he had seen were a few sparks of green and blue. Nothing to really show the struggle that had just taken place. And neither Spane or Theuk could see the spell Zelda was building up around herself.

"Yeah…", she whispered. "I guess I should.".

************

"It didn't work.", Zelda said between gulping breaths. "Whoever has her, they're far too powerful…".

Invincible's mind was going over the problem. They couldn't contact little Zelly in the Dark World. There had to be some way to get a message to her though, something to set the girl's mind at east. To show that she wasn't alone.

Wait a minute! She _wasn't_ alone. There were several others trapped in the Dark World as well. Including…

"Link…".

The others looked up at him excitedly. Invincible quickly explained. "Zelda, remember that we think that a boy named Link is in the Dark World too. Do you think you could contact him?".

Zelda glanced around, her mind churning. "I…I believe so…".

"But do you really think that would help?", Malon started skeptically. "He's just a boy, and you yourself said he wasn't that great with a sword. He might have your name, and your face, but…".

"He can do it.", Invincible insisted. "What other choice do we have? Liute is just a girl, and the few others who were taken are too young or old to help us at this point.". 

He walked up to Zelda and took her by the shoulders. Zelda looked up and matched his brown eyes with her sapphire ones. They were so sharp, so clear and lovely, but mired by the endless worry and despair she has gone through the past few days. If there was anything he could suggest to alleviate her fears…

"T-There's the Goron boy…but I don't think I'd be able to contact him. Goron's don't communicate well telepathically. But, this boy…".

"I think if we trust him, he'll surprise us.". Invincible leaned closer and whispered fiercely. "We can't do this alone, and we can't do this with just you and Impa and Malon and all of this lands' knights and warriors. We need help from the other side.".

If Link was leaning closer to any other woman than Zelda, Malon would have been jealous. 

Ok fine, not jealous, insanely jealous. Murderously jealous. Send-me-to-jail-before-I-start-snapping-heads jealous…She loved her husband fiercely, and she knew that he caught the eye of many a fine Hylian woman. Zelda wasn't one of them though. Zelda was her best friend, and Malon knew that her husband was just doing what he could to make her feel at ease in this terrible time of crisis. 

Malon had to do the same. She had to endorse Invincible's suggestion.

Even if she wasn't totally convinced that it would help.

"Zelda…", she began, catching the Queen's attention. "I don't think it'd hurt, right? Besides, he's a very nice boy. Zelly might even start to like him.", she added with a wink.

"Malon, I'm not sure that _that's_ a priority right now.", Zelda said, a hint of a smile reaching her lips. "A month ago, maybe, but…". She trailed off and looked to the ground.

"Don't be an idiot.", Impa uttered loudly. "Just do it, we haven't got all day.".

Zelda glanced at her sidelong, and then turned determinedly towards the portal. "All right.", she whispered. "Stand back.". 

Her Wisdom flared.

************

"Nope!", Esea said when she reappeared from the tiny bright portal. "It's only big enough for us fairies. You guys won't be able to use it to get home.".

They were all gathered at the edge of Old Oraki Town, in an area filled with sparse, sickly looking trees and a few abandoned huts. Here was where Esea had entered the Dark World, and where she was captured by the crazy old man Kramer.

Esea led them here on the hope that they could also use the portal to get back to the Light World. Apparently it didn't work.

For some reason, Link was glad.

It felt that there was something he was missing. Something he was forgetting about. Something important.

"All right, why not head back and send a message over to the authorities over in Hyrule.", Rune suggested. "Maybe that Invincible fella could help get them outta here.".

"Oh he's working on it.", Esea groaned. "But I can't go back.".

"Why not?".

"Fairies can only use these portals twice in a lifetime! If I leave again, I won't be able to come back to you guys.".

"Oh right!! And apparently that would be a _bad_ thing.", Itali snorted…politely.

Esea burned a bright scarlet, and she pulled up her non-existant sleeves and was about to rush Itali when Luto grabbed a hold of her.

"It would be a terrible thing if Miss Esea left us.", she said matter-of-factly. "She is so wise, I for one am very glad to have her around.".

"You, girl, are a tribute to your race.", Esea said, beaming. Then she turned to Itali. "And you are just a little bi-".

"Now, now ladies!", Rune jumped in. "We all gotta put our heads together and find out our next course of action.".

"Our mission.", Link muttered. The others turned to him, and he continued forcefully. "We need to figure out what we _want_ to do, before we can figure out _how_ to do it.".

Itali seemed confused. "You three need to get back into the Light World, right?".

"I'm not sure…It seems like I'm forgetting something-".

"**LINK!!!**".

The boy feel to his knees and clutched his head. White light exploded behind his eyes, and his temple seemed to need to split in two. He stayed there, on his knees, and then tried to get up once more.

"**LINK!!!**".

This time he was floored, and he slammed onto the ground on his back. People were shouting, screaming. He couldn't hear them. He could hear nothing.

Nothing but the voice.

"**LINK!!! HEAR ME!!!**".

"Yes…", he responded weakly. "I hear you. Please stop…".

"**ZELDA!!!**".

Link gasped and squeezed his head between his hands. The volume of the voice was deafening, but it was the emotion behind it. The pain, the worry, the desperation, that threatened to tear him apart.

"**FIND HER!!!**".

"I…", Link gasped. "I'll find her.".

Finally the presence left, and the Dark World returned to him. There was still a sharp ringing in his ears, and lights popped in and out of his vision. He saw Itali, Luto Rune bent over him, and Esea fluttering right above him.

He smiled.

And then he went out like a light.

************

"You think that was a little bit loud, there Zelda?", Invincible said, wincing. The sheer volume of her plea into the Dark World nearly deafened him. Malon, he saw, was still trying to clear out her ears.

"I had to make sure he got the message.". The Queen shrugged. "He'll be fine. If he heard it, he'll just be a little dizzy.".

"Right.", Malon said, a little too loudly.

"All right then. Zelda, I want you to get back at that book.", Invincible began. "I need you and Impa to find out how to close these portals.".

Zelda blinked. "Did you say _close_? What are you, deficient?!".

"Link…", Malon started.

"Listen to me! This is the plan. We don't want these open portals to be used to bring in an invasion force of some kind. Think about all of these holes letting in an army. Hyrule wouldn't stand a chance. Luckily, we seem to be dealing with a single agenda here, and not a huge Dark World effort.". He brushed a hand through his hair and continued.

"We'll leave one portal open, the one where Zelly originally got lost in. They'll have to find their way back through that one.", he turned to Zelda and put a hand on her shoulder. "Until you and Impa figure out how to close them, I'll have guards and all warriors from the Races blocking off the portals for at least 3 miles. I don't want to lose anyone else to this.".

Zelda nodded slowly. "Very well.". With a nod towards Impa, they both left the war Memorial, towards the Castle halls.

Invincible watched them leave, and then turned to his wife. "We'd better go too.". She smiled and started towards the Castle, but then stopped. She placed a hand on her extended belly, and her eyes squeezed shut in discomfort. "Malon?", Invincible asked in a panicked tone.

"I'm fine.", she said with a bright smile. "Let's go.".

************

"I'm fine.".

"Are you sure you're OK?", Esea asked.

"I'm fine.".

"You certainly didn't sound fine.", Itali inquired with concern.

"I said I'm fine. I can see now, and my hearing doesn't consist of bells and whistles. I'm OK.".

"Did you hear something?", Luto queried.

"Yes…I-I heard the Queen.".

"Zelda!?", Esea gasped. "You mean she was talking to you?".

"'Roaring' was more like it.", Link groaned. "But I know what I'm missing now. It's the Princess Zelda. She's here too. I remember now, that's why I entered the Dark World in the first place.". He paced back and forth, arms crossed and brow furrowed. "I don't know why I forgot about it. Maybe it was the shock of being…you know…a bunny and everything. ".

Itali huffed, not meeting his eyes. "So I suppose you're going to want to find her.".

"Of course!".

"_Of course!_", Itali mocked. "All right, sure. Who else is up for wild goose chases? I hear they're the most funnest chases you can have.".

Rune scratched his head in wonder. "Well, do you know where to look for her? I don't think she's here in Izen, otherwise I'd have heard of her already.".

"Then I guess she must be in another Region; Either in Fatt or in Er…", Link mused thoughtfully. "But how to get there.".

"I can help you with that.".

They all turned to the source of the voice. It was a thin man with a large moustache, dressed in a daring red ensemble, complete with large frills and a large red feathered bonnet cap. He was leaning on a boulder near a hill close to the group.

"I've seen what you kids are capable of, and if you help me, I can help you.".

Link blinked, looking at the man and wondering how he could have sneaked up on them like that. "What do you need?", he asked him as politely as possible.

"A simple task for youngsters who were able to pass the Iron Giant.", the man stated. " Yet a task that's of the most importance to me.". 

The man bolted off of the boulder and flared his fancy red cape unimpressively. You see, I need you to help rescue my lover.".

****

NEXT:

Do I apologize for the length of this chapter? Maybe. Now, it's time to get into some action, when the group heads over on a new mission. Save some Scarlet Pimpernel's lover?? Will they take this task? And just what is the Princess planning to do with her new undetectable magic? If this Theuk guy is so powerful, he should be able to detect it anyway right? Wow, is this an awesome fic or what? o_O. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned. (o'.')o 


End file.
